


The Nerevarine and The Witcher

by SSJGODGohan23



Series: Birth of a New God Saga [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crossover, F/M, Part 1.5 of Birth of a New God Saga, Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2020-04-11 23:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 51,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19120003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSJGODGohan23/pseuds/SSJGODGohan23
Summary: After a botched Akavir expedition, the Nerevarine finds himself in a world where elves are persecuted, humans rules, and monsters run the wild. He'll soon be caught in events that forever change the events of this world. Just another adventure. Set 5 years before Wrath of the Dragon fic and goes through Witcher 2, 3, DLC, and beyond.





	1. Expedition Gone Wrong

3E 432, 5th of Last Seed

It's been two months since I've embarked on my expedition to Akavir. A month of finding the right ships, amount of supplies, and people willing to sail with me. And now a month at sea, our boat creaked as waves clashed against its hulls and sleep hard come by as we passed through a storm every now and then. The crew has been nervous throughout the whole trip, seasickness aside some threatened mutiny but I was quickly able to persuade them down. Still, quite a few jumped and drowned than to stay any longer. I feel as though they'll sail back to Tamriel as soon as we land in Akavir, stranding me in unknown lands. I wouldn't blame them.

After what just happened, I can't stay in Morrowind nor Tamriel for the matter. Killing Almalexia has broken something inside me, my past life creeping into my memories. She was my wife in the past and we fought together with the other Tribunal as friends. True, she did betray me but some part of me could not but feel sorrow. And now that sorrow has crept into me just as it was in Nerevar before dying. I just need to get away from it all at least for a while. Nothing interesting in Tamriel but no one's not heard anything in Akavir. New cultures, new people, and cities scream to me lots of adventuring.

But from I've heard and read, it might be the only place that could threaten me. I made sure to absolutely pack everything I needed, all my money, gems, potions, knives, a couple of ebony daggers and my twin blades, Trueflame and Hopesfire. I also made sure to procure myself a new set of glass armor, the spikes protruding removed, enchantments to make me stronger and silent, and it's been completely reworked to fit me and only me. And for missions that require absolute stealth, I managed to find a discreet smith to improve the Dark Brotherhood armor. While it is ironic to wear the armor of an assassin that tried to kill you, I can't help but appreciate its look and effectiveness in stealth. I couldn't count how many times someone saw me up close yet did not notice me. Let's hope its enough for Akavir.

End Journal

Vatryn heard a knock to his cabin as he ended his entry.

"Come in," he said. A sailor walked in with his ragged trousers and shirt missing.

"Sorry to intrude, but we saw something that you need to see." the man said. Vatryn was intrigued and followed him out on to the deck.

Vatryn's eyes widened and could only look in awe. A large island, so big that even distance couldn't shrink it. Stone obelisks dotted the island yet in a way that they surrounded the main structure. As they sailed closer, huge stairs came into view as they zigzagged along a steep cliff towards a temple of some kind. It looked quite strange with its rooftops curved out from the building and multiple floors with several windows all around. It looked very old yet there were no signs of crumbling or wear on the roofs. Either it was made to last or something was keeping it that way.

"Vatryn, there you are." Vatryn turned to see the captain walking up, "So, I see you've caught a glimpse of our destination or at least a stop. Now I know this is your expedition but a lot of the sailors and some of your mercenaries are really tired at sea. So do you say we rest or keep on going?"

Vatryn took a moment to look at the temple before speaking. "Let's rest up here for now. The temple looks unsafe but as long as we stick to the beach, I think we'll be fine. Think we all deserve a bit of rest on some solid ground."

"Of course. All right everyone, prepare to disembark." the captain went off barking orders. Vatryn stared back to the island, a slight on his back bothered him.

The ship anchored near the island and planked as several of the expedition brought down supplies and tents. Some even ran to the ground and kissed it as if embracing a newly born child. Vatryn, however, donned his glass armor and his two swords and backpack in his hands as he walked over to a spot a bit farther from the group.

"Uh, Master Vatryn, why are wearing your armor?" one of the expedition members asked.

"Just a precaution. Never know what we might encounter here and it's never safe to be sorry."

"You think there are monsters here?" she asked.

"No, not monsters. Excuse me." Vatryn walked past and into the middle of the encampment.

"Could I grab everyone's attention for a moment?" his voice shouted and all eyes turned. "I want to thank everyone for their patience and fortitude to get us this far. This is the expedition of a lifetime, the chance to explore new lands and discover new opportunities. And when this is done, we'll share with Tamriel about experiences here, with riches and glory to come." The expedition cheered with a hurrah and clapped their hands.

"Of course, I am sure you are also wondering why I am fully dressed in armor. It's just a precaution but just in case, I'd like you all to be on your guard especially those I paid to help us. Also, I'm sure as you can see, please do not go into the temple for any research, treasure hunting, or even to just see what's inside. It's giving off strange magicka and more than likely houses something very dangerous. We'll rest here a couple of days and move on. Thank you."

The group continued on with their tasks and Vatryn returned back to setting up his tent. A light dinner and a few drinks later, the Dunmer was resting on a small cot. His brown hair still tied behind him as he slept with his armor on. Rain poured over the camp as the patter of water fell against the tent. The rain then stopped. Normally that was a good sign but something stirred in Vatryn. His eyes shot open and a piece of wood shredded through his tent, exposing him to torrent rain and blurring winds. He quickly rolled off and saw the camp blown away from pieces of wood. He looked to where his ship once was, the top half shattered by the winds as wood and sails strike the expedition. People screamed as they were assaulted, many pinned under pieces of ships and others profusely bleed from their limbs being torn off.

"Run!"

"Get inside! It's our only way to live!"

"Fuck" Vatryn responded quick, grabbing his swords and backpack. Rain poured over the sharp wood now flying everywhere as he did his best to save others. He cast a shield over the group as they ran up the stairs, many abandoning others to save themselves. Rain tripped many on the way up, a domino effect fell as people stumbled over others breaking their necks and dying on impact.

"Hold on! Don't run too fast! You're tripping each over!" Vatryn's commands went unheeded for all they could do was panic. A large rock from out the sea then slammed into the stairs, rubble flying over people and trapping those below. Vatryn's shield waned against the crumbling rocks and his eyes immediately met large chunks of wood flying towards him. He jumped high into the air, casting levitation as he made his way up towards the entrance. He stumbled across the floor as two men quickly close the doors behind and barring it as much as possible.

"What the hell was that?" one of the survivors questioned.

"A storm you fucking idiot! What else?" another shot back.

"This was a mistake. Never should have left Cyrodil."

"Alright calm down now." Vatryn yelled, "We all made it inside. We're fine."

"Fine! We're not fine, we're fucked. That storm destroyed our only way out of here and we lost all our supplies. We've got no food, no water, and no one is coming to save us." a sailor spoke.

"First, relax. You need to keep a clear head in these kinds of situations. Look, I managed to bring some water and food with me. We can ration those for now. We'll wait out the storm and try to salvage whatever might be left, make a new plan." Vatryn explained. Some of the members calmed a bit but the rest still shook with fear.

"What, so are we supposed to sit out the storm?" a mercenary asked.

"Yes," Vatryn answered, "for now, let's start a fire. The rest of you should go upstairs, look for anything we can use as kindling. I'll stay here and take count of our inventory." The group simply stared at the Dunmer and he raised his hands. "Well go on then. It won't do us any good to stand around."

The group walked off towards the stairs as Vatryn counted all the provisions from his backpack.

"This has really turned to shit." he thought. Several minutes later, members of the group returned with old dusty books, rotten wood, and scrolls of paper. They made a pile and Vatryn set up a makeshift fire for them to warm their bones.

"Where's Otivo?" the group shot up from the fire and looked around for the missing member.

"Wasn't he with you?"

"No, I thought he was with you. Otivo!"

"Hey, I see something over there." the expedition turned to see a light, very faint around a corner.

"Wait, I don't remember there being a corner over there."

"Master Vatryn, did you see it?"

Vatryn shook his head. "No, I didn't. Everyone, follow me. And stick close." Vatryn slung on his backpack and crept to the corner. The rest of the expedition followed single file, weapons drawn for whatever they might encounter.

Around the corner, Vatryn saw an open doorway, the faint light much brighter and illuminating a set of stairs. The groups descended the stairs to a large hallway. Stone statues of strange creatures lined the hall and many symbols all over. At the end of the hall, the light had formed into a small ball. Many shielded their eyes from the brightness as they walked closer before the light burst into particles. Pieces of it landed around the room, braziers instantly lit with green fire and the eyes of the statues glowed red as if they came to life. Where the light once stood, the group could see a figure, a red hood covered its face and only the top half could be seen. They all stood there, staring at the figure and scared to even move further. Vatryn stepped before it.

"Hi, there. We're sorry for the intrusion but we didn't realize someone still lived. But one of my crew has disappeared and we were wondering if you've seen them." The figure did not react but simply spoke.

"Szabadság. Nem tartozol ide."

"Um, I'm sorry but I do not speak your la-n-gu-age. Fr-iend, we look for." The figure, however, grew angry and yelled.

"Mondtam szabadságot! Most meghalsz, mint ő!" The figure brought hands from out the hood and directed it towards the floor. A skeleton plopped in front of the group, jumping them back as the figure moved toward the group. It lifted its hood, unveiling scaly smooth skin, fangs baring from out its mouth and the lights showed the lower half of a snake.

"It's a Tsaesci!"

"I'm getting out of here!"

"Hold on, its just one here. We can take it!" one of the mercenaries yelled.

The Tsaesci raised its hands towards the ceiling, lightning shot out and traveled throughout the room. Vatryn was quick to cast absorption and shield but the others were instantly electrocuted, their bodies burned as their skin and clothes disintegrated. The entire expedition turned to ash as their bodies hit the ground. Vatryn unsheathed Hopesfire and Trueflame, casting a fireball. The fireball dissipated before a magic field, revealing an orange glow surrounding the snake. The Tsaesci hissed and fired back streaks of lightning, hundreds of bolts flying towards him. Vatryn reflected the spells back with his arms, dodging and jumping behind each statue.

"Elpusztul!" The snake clasped its hands and the statues around the room shook violently. The figures' eyes grew bright and stone cracked go reveal the fleshy forms of the creatures.

Vatryn jumped back as the creatures tried biting and clawing at him, using his agility to slice each creature, fire and shock burning their flesh. A tiny flying one flew straight at him, jaws open, and he ducks under throwing three knives at it. The creature pins to the wall and turns to black goo. A lightning bolt strikes Vatryn in the chest, the Tsaesci finding every opportunity to fire. Vatryn grabbed one of his daggers and flung it towards the snake, bouncing off the shield.

"Gotta get rid of that shield" A creature slammed down onto Vatryn as he rolled out of his. He willed another spell absorption and he thrust his blades into the beast, it roared in pained as he drained its stamina. Lightning flew around him as another beast swiped at Vatryn, he quickly pulled his swords and sliced at its leg while it killed its ally. The Tsaesci became annoyed and shot his hands to the ground, lightning broke out and electrocuting everything before it. Vatryn flipped over a beast as it fried, throwing a fireball at the snake while pointing a finger behind it, a purple mark etched in the floor. The Tsaesci slithered back, cupping his hands and shot a stream of lighting from one hand. Vatryn locked his blades together, absorbing the lightning as he skidded back. The lightning formed around Hopesfire and Vatryn whipped it back at the Tsaesci. As it fired, he locked his fists and jabbed forward white energy. The snake looked stunned and put up its hands to block the spells, only for its shield to vanish from thin air. The Tsaesci pulled the lightning apart but no longer saw Vatryn.

Vatryn teleported behind the snake as he sliced at its back, hissing in pain as the swords scorched it. He thrust the swords into his body, twisting it deep as fire and lightning radiated inside it. The Tsaesci quickly used its tail to constrict him, picking him up and slamming him into the floor. Vatryn uses Truflame to cut into its tail, it's fire slicing through and the snake fired multiple bolts of lightning into him, launching him into the wall. The wounded snake slammed its open palms to the ground and two stone obelisks rose from the ground. The obelisks flanked the sides of Vatryn as he stumbled to get up when a sharp pain bucked him over. The snake's eyes lit up as a stone projectile flew at lightning speeds, penetrating through Vatryn's chest. A hole straight through his abdomen formed as he tried to hold it. The stone obelisks glow white as strange waves flew out from them. Vatryn could feel his body stiffen and locked his fist to dispel, but nothing happened as a symbol from underneath him glowed white as well. He looked up to see the Tsaesci, struggling to finish the spell and blood spilling out of it like a geyser. Vatryn could not move at all and not even his magic could pour out. He screamed at the top of his lungs, pushing through the spell and with all his might, threw Hopesfire at the Tsaesci. The Tsaesci could not react in time as the blade pierced through its head, lightning flowed over its body. Yet the Tsaesci gave one last smile as it closed its fist, a bright flash came to be with a sphere formed around Vatryn. He stood there exactly as he threw Hopesfire, his blood stopped from falling in mid-air, a statue frozen in stasis. The Tsaesci collapsed and as it died, the storm outside stopped and the castle revealed its true form of collapsed roofs and broken windows. Quiet descended on the island.

No one in Tamriel knew what became of the Nerevarine and his expedition. New events rolled in as the Oblivion Crisis began, the continent invaded by Daedra. Years passed on as Tamriel dealt with the aftermath of so many deaths and the fall of a dynasty. Provinces seceded, internal strife rocked within, and a hundred years after, war broke. Even then, new troubles arose as dragons returned, threatening to consume the world and all mortal kind. A hero rose from the conflict, then united Tamriel back to peace, and began looking elsewhere for conquests. And throughout all those years, a hero faded away, lost to obscurity as a Dunmer who died in Akavir. But that was not to be the case.

300 years have passed, the Akaviri castle has crumbled into ruins. None of its walls still stand, everything having faded away from skeletons to stone, lost to the ocean. Yet there he was, the hero of Morrowind, still young as the day he left, frozen forever in time. Hopesfire, no longer in a body but ash, started to vibrate. The ash on the blade began shifting around, up and down as if the earth shook. And in a flash of light, an orange portal appeared, right where Vatryn stood and he vanished. The portal closed, as quickly as it came, the stone obelisks fading away to dust.

A portal opened in a cave, spitting out the Dunmer as he fell hard onto the ground. His vision was blinded as he choked profusely. His breaths came sporadically and his abdomen bled. His eyes could barely see but white and he looked down to see blood pouring out his wound. He tried healing the clot but no magic came out of his hand, he felt his magicka empty as a bottle. He held tight over his wound and could barely stand up, his legs too weak to even move. His eyes then saw the silhouette of his sword and crawled towards it. Using it as a crutch, he stood up for his eyes to flutter open and he could see nothing but darkness. A corner of his eye than blinked, light shined into him from far at the end of the cave. Leaning against the cave wall, he sheathed his sword and followed along the wall to keep his balance. As he reached the light, he looked out to see a forest, nothing but green leaves and broken sticks. A rock tripped him over, rolling down into the forest. The bruised man could barely get on his knees and looked around, his silver eyes could see nothing to help him. Some rustle of leaves startled him as he looked left, some humanoids walked over to him. But as he blinked, more and more of them popped from behind trees or out from nowhere. Soon he was surrounded by them yet his strength waned to him as he collapsed near the floor. Turning his head, he could only see squirrels zipping over him and spoke.

"H-help me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think?
> 
> Used Hungarian for Tsaesci speech


	2. Where am I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vatryn wakes in a new world

"You have no idea what you've done Nerevar."

"What I've done? I've saved the Dunmer from your madness. You would kill any that got in your way."

"You're wrong. I only could have saved the Dunmer, united us all under my authority. One god to lead us all to greatness."

"No, just destruction. Morrowind is better off without you." A laugh erupted from the dying person as blood spewed from their mouth.

"And what then? Shall you go off and wander around helping Dunmer in need? For every life you save, hundreds more are suffering. Without me, Morrowind will never be safe from outside forces."

"They will be safe, once they know the truth."

"Truth!? They'll never believe the truth and they will despise you for it. But go then, tell them. No Dunmer will ever trust you again. I hope- hope you die all alone, knowing in your final moments that no one cared in the slightest." The person fell bare on the ground, their soul departed from the body as blood puddle pooled out.

"Goodbye, Almalexia."

Vatryn lifted up from the ground, blinking rapidly for a few seconds. He looked around him to see he was in a small tent, small lights scattered in through the green cloth.

"Wait, I was in Clockwork city. I… no wait, that was a few months ago. I-I was on a ship to… Akavir and…" Looking down, he could see bandages covering where his wound was. He wore nothing but ragged trousers, Trueflame nowhere to be found nor was his backpack for that matter.

"Where am I?" His wound irked as he got up, insides still not have been fully healed. His arm shielded his view from the light as he walked out of the tent. A number of other tents, mats, furs, weapons dotted his view. Trees and other plants surrounded this "camp" and there was a pot mysteriously still stewing in the middle of it all. Glancing side to side, Vatryn could not see a soul around yet the pot indicates whoever healed him is still nearby.

"Stop right there!" Vatryn looked up to find the voice that called out to him. An arrow is drawn, ready to fly loose from its wielder. The figure wore a green tunic opened in a v-shape down the middle, leather pants with steel shins, a squirrel tail on the chest, and a leather cap opened on the sides for the ears. Ears of an elf.

"Mind telling me why you've got an arrow trained on me?" Vatryn asked.

"Quiet," said the elf, "and don't you move." Footsteps rustled around the area and more elves wearing similar garbs emerged. Slowly they walked over to Vatryn, hands ready to unsheathe their swords. One of them walked a bit closer a few feet from Vatryn, he wore more armor than the others and quite a few daggers on his chest. Must be the leader.

"I see that you're awake." the elf spoke, "But it begs the question of who you are? You clearly have ears like us but you have strange skin and some aura about you. You some kind of demon or a monster?"

Vatryn raised his brow and said, "I'm not that strange. What, you've never seen a Dunmer before?"

"Dun-mer?"

"Yeah, you know Dark Elf, mer, elf? Just because my skin is grey doesn't make me any less of an elf than you. Also, I doubt a demon or a monster would be willing to have a chat."

"Then what about your armor and weapons? Such things are clearly demonic."

"Yes because demons just love black and green armor and they would also ask for help with his wounds because it wants to harm you later. I didn't think Bosmer would be this superstitious." All the elf glanced at each other, confused by his words.

"Bosmer? What do you mean?" the elf leader asked.

"Wood Elf then, is that better?"

"You insinuate that because we're elves that we must live forests?"

"No, just your group in particular. I remember bosmer lived in huge cities that they built into giant trees."

"I don't know if you knocked your head too hard but elves have never built cities in trees. Besides, we aren't allowed anywhere near cities."

"Why?"

"Because humans are racists and nothing more than hairless apes."

"Woah now, I get humans can be jerks but so can elves too. Just try talking to the houses of Morrowind."

"M..morrowind? Where's that?" Vatryn let of short breath, confused from the elf's words.

"Um, Morrowind. Home of the Dunmer. On the continent of Tamriel." The elves around Vatryn scratched their heads, lowering their hands.

"I think you're mistaken. We've never heard of such places." the leader responded.

"Then where am I then?" Vatryn asked.

"Temeria. In the forests south of Dorian." Those words tore a hole into his heart and the gravity of the situation increased.

"What!? But...I...no. That's…" Vatryn slumped to the ground, all weapons lowered down from him.

The elf leader frowned, puzzled at this "dark elf". His words caused him great sadness as he hung his head. A few glances he gave his group, confused just like him, and approached the elf.

"Are you...um...okay?" Vatryn shook his head back, followed by a long sigh.

"No, I'm not alright. First, my expedition went sideways and now I'm in a forest where bosmer who aren't really bosmer are telling me that I'm not in Tamriel nor Akavir I assume?" The leader gave no response. "Great, just great. What else you want to tell me? Daedra roam the land, cows fly over moons, or maybe that dwarves are still around?"

"Last I checked, dwarves are alive and well." the elf leader responded. Vatryn could not dignify the response as he hung down.

"I assume you're not from the Continent then?"

"Brilliant deduction. Bravo. What gave it away? My dashing looks."

"You can do without the sarcasm. You're not impressing anyone here."

"Sorry, I'm just... frustrated." he said as he stood up, "You know I always found its best to talk out your problems. Is there a place we could sit so that I might explain?" The elf leader gestured to a log for both. The entire group of elves huddled close to the two, curious about the weird elf.

"Quite a group you have here," Vatryn began, "living free with nature, away from the troubles of modern life. Tried it myself but always did appreciate the baths and warm meals city life offers. Anyway, introductions first. My name is Vatryn Brios."

"I am Simid. Commander of this unit."

"A pleasure to meet you, Simid. I thank you for healing my wounds. Now then, how do I best explain my situation? Um, so obviously I'm not from around here nor any other place you might suggest. Is there another landmass, like a continent?"

"Not that I'm aware of. Are you from out west perhaps? Nobody knows if there is another continent in that direction."

"No, because if I were, then this would be Akavir. I guess you could say I'm from another world. I know that sounds crazy but it's true. You don't know that I'm a dunmer, you don't know about bosmer and you tell me of a place that I know for certain does not exist where I am from. It's obvious that I've landed in a new world."

"You're right, it does sound crazy. If a human said it. But you, a grey elf with unfamiliar items and a strange aura about you. I heard stories about the Aen Elle, our cousins that live in another world. Perhaps you're something like them, elves that will one day come as our salvation, to help us turn the tide against humanity and free us from oppression."

Vatryn raised his brow. "You really don't like humans, do you?"

"Why would I like a hairless ape that rapes, murders, and steals from us? Do humans not do the same from your world?"

"Sure but so do many elves. In fact, where I am from, Morrowind is a country full of Dunmer that practice slavery. The only province that still does in fact."

"Hmph, well count yourself lucky you've never experienced the horrors the dh'oine can inflict." Steam boiled out from the pot in camp, the entire group lining up quickly for the food.

"Seems it's time to eat," Vatryn said. His stomach growled and birds flew scared by the sound. Everyone looked perplexed at the dunmer before he smiled at the group. "So what are we having?"

"Squirrel." One of the elves said and Vatryn's nose wrinkled at the meal.

"Really? No deer or any other game?"

"None in this area. And there haven't been any human caravans to pass through."

"Why would it matter for caravans to pass through?" Vatryn mumbled, gnawing on the charred squirrel on a stick.

"To survive." one proclaimed, "Humans won't allow us to buy anything and they've done terrible things to us. So we take what we have to to survive."

"So you decide to become bandits then?" The mood around him tensed as he felt every eye fell on him. Simid approached him slowly, perking his head.

"Bandits are just simple minded people that kill for coin. We are the Scoia'tael. We fight for non-humans and wage war against human tyranny. We fight so we can survive so that one day we will finally be free and take back what was once stolen from us."

"That's a nice speech you got. Real original. Still doesn't change the fact you are bandits and I very much despise bandits. But since you helped me, I owe you a debt of gratitude. So I'll let it slide this time."

"How very thoughtful of you. But you're not from this world, so why is it any of your business?" Vatryn smashed the pot over crashing into the ground. Simid took a step back as the entire unit drew their weapons, bows drawn and swords pointed.

"Because it is my business," Vatryn stated, "Doesn't matter if I'm not from here or not. You don't kill people just for their stuff, it's that simple. I don't care if you're human, elf, or whatever other sentient species you are. And I could care less about your reason's. Revenge, the greater good, survival, I've heard them all. But I am not someone who believes it's all just good and evil, so here is what's going to happen. Since you've shown me some hospitality and care for me, I will show you a better way to survive."

"And what if we don't you to show?" Simid asked.

"Then I'll have to kill you."

"You really think threatening us is a good option?"

"I'm not threatening, I'm simply stating what will happen. And I've faced much worse enemies than a group of bandits. So what's it going to be?" The two narrowed each down, ready for the other to make a move. Vatryn could see through that Simid's hand shook intently, fast enough for no one else to notice.

"Fine then," he relented as he raised to the others to stand down, "I'll give you a chance. Since you knocked down our pot, perhaps tell us how we are going to feed ourselves without having to take from the dh'oine."

"Buy some." he shrugged, only for Simid to become wide-eyed.

"That's your plan!? Maybe we should also bend over and let them…"

"You didn't let me finish. I mean we persuade them but first I need something. Where did you put my stuff?"

A quick glance to the left pointed him to his backpack and gear, loosely placed out on a log. Grabbing his items, he ran quickly into the tent and laid out everything that was accounted for.

"Let's see. None of my potions are missing, soul gems intact, coin purses unopened. Here it is"

He grabbed the bag with the enthusiasm of a puppy yet like all puppies drooped down as he saw his armor.

"Damn," lifting his glass armor up, "that Tsaesci put a nasty hole through it. I doubt any smith could repair it either. Let me think, I remember that smith at the Ghostgate told me in a tight bind, I could use steel to patch in parts though it would be a weak spot. Maybe I could paint it black over. But until I find a smith, I'll just have to make sure no one hits it."

A shirt, shoes, trousers, greaves, boots, gauntlets, pauldrons, chainmail, and a cuirass took time for the Dunmer to dress into. His stomach slightly winced a bit as he bent over perpendicularly, climbing out of the question for a while. Coming in with a finishing touch, a chitin leather belt across the chest for throwing knives and ebony daggers and a pouch to carry valuables and potions. Lastly, Trueflame, the curved sword flowed with fire on the blade and it warmed his face.

"A shame I lost Hopesfire. Would have been great to test it out here." He sheathed the sword and proceeded out the tent. Most of the Scoia'tael had moved on, taking watch over the camp, some sleeping, and rest readying weapons and even reading books.

"About time you were ready," Simid called as he approached, "So, care to elaborate on this plan of yours?"

"Mhm, with this." Vatryn pulled out a coin purse, tossing it in his hands. "In my travels, I managed to amass myself with quite a fortune but most of that came from the Empire's currency. So in the last few months, I spent time searching for anything that would be valuable regardless of my location. Gems, gold, pearls, and an occasional artifact are just some of the things I'd find. This purse here is full of pearls, enough for a family to live in a decent home for a few years."

"Bribery then." Vatryn shook his head back.

"No this is just an extra incentive. It would be best I show you though. Is there any roads nearby?"

"There's one near Dorian but guards would attack us on site. A better place would be on the road a bit northeast. It'll take us about a day to reach it."

"Northeast it is then. Oh, and we'll need to wear some cloaks too. Don't want anyone attacking us on sight."

The sun fell on their backs, trickling through the trees as Vatryn and Simid walked. The rustle of leaves and bark crunched beneath their feet, the smell of earth tickled Vatryn's nose as he let out a sneeze.

"You're quite uncomfortable with the forest. A pampered life behind city walls." Simid observed.

"Hey, just because I'm an elf doesn't mean we automatically like forests. Besides where I'm from, we don't have forests like these, just grasslands with the occasional tree. But still, even Bosmer live in cities, like giant trees that they've carved as their cities and I even heard they move around."

"So you have different types of elves? Not just one people." Simid asked.

"Yes," Vatryn answered, "we have three. Altmer, Bosmer, and Dunmer. Or as the humans say, High Elf, Wood Elf, and Dark Elf. I told you a bit about the last two but don't expect a detailed history from me. But it boils down to this, Altmer live in pretty towns on a tropical island, Bosmer live in giant forests that would make these look pathetic, and Dunmer live in an ashen wasteland. You can guess from there."

No response came back and soon nightfall befell. A quick snack of toads and insects and the two continued along well into the morning. Simid lead ahead to a small hill covered in shrubs, overlooking a dirt road with nicks and pots along. A commotion was heard to the right and crouching down, they could see a small wagon. Its occupant shouting out obscenities to the wagon, its wheels stuck deep down in the mud and the horses trying to break away with no luck.

"Our lucky day, a lone man stuck with no one else around." An arm from Vatryn blocked his view and the Dunmer could only scowl.

"I told you," he whispered, "I'm showing you a different way."

"Which is?"

"Let's help him."

"That's it. Help him. Why should we? He probably won't let us buy from him and he'll run away from two elves coming out of nowhere."

"Put these masks on," Vatryn said as he held out two wooden ones.

"What…"

"Shh, just go along with it and follow my lead," he said, covering his head in a hood.

The two circled out from the forest, avoiding the man's view. As they approached, Vatryn held out his arms.

"Excuse me, good sir. I see that you are in a bind?" The man looked up at the two cloaked figures, eyes widened as he stumbled back and holding up his arms.

"W-who are you? What do you want?"

"Be calm, good sir. My companion and I seek you no harm. We are travelers just leaving from Dorian."

"Then why are your faces covered?"

"Oh, well we are both horribly disfigured. Yes, a tragic accident with fire a few years ago and unfortunately left us horribly scarred. People would look in disgust or flee in terror from us and we would constantly drink in shame. The masks solve both." The man raised a brow at Vatryn, calmed but still unsure.

"Please, allow us to help. We can get your wagon out."

"Well, I…"

"Good," Vatryn interrupted, "Simid, get some wood real quick. Preferably flat and sturdy."

Mud splashed under him as he stood behind the wagon, grabbing it firmly. The man stood back from him as Simid brushed through with two pieces of bark.

"Alright, good sir, I'll lift up the wagon while Simid here puts in on those logs. Then you'll use your horses to get out."

"By yourself? Don't you need another hand?"

"It's fine. I can lift it. You just move when I tell you." The man bit his lower lip as the two strangers readied themselves. The larger one gave back a nodding approval to the man, motivating him to the front.

"Alright, ready Simid?" A second of silence to Vatryn confirmed to lift away.

"Ok, I, 2, 3!"

Vatryn clenched his hands, pulling up the wagon. Simid was quick to place the wood as the mud sunk Vatryn deeper in. Slowly, he planted the wagon down, the logs slightly cracked under the weight.

"Ok, you can move now!" Banging on the side for reins to come down, horses neighing as the wagon rolled back onto the road.

"Wow," the man said as he stopped the wagon, "you really could lift it. You have my thanks… I'm sorry, I don't even know your name."

"Vatryn. And this is Simid. It was a pleasure to help. What's a man like you doing out here anyway?" The man jumped down to meet eye to eye.

"My name is Gedrand. I'm a trader from my village, actually, I was on my to Dorian. Scared that I might have had to abandon my wagon for help, Scoia'tael or bandits have looted it. But you two gentleman helped me out. Is there a way I can repay you?"

"Actually you can. You see, I might have exaggerated a bit about our faces." Gedrand was confused at his words but his heart pounded as the two men took off the masks and hood. Their ears trembled fear into his eyes as he stumbled back away from them.

"W-what are you? Some Scoia'tael monster." Unsheathing a dagger, he threw flimsy at them only for it to bounce off Vatryn's arms.

"Now hold on. We don't want to hurt you. Just a moment ago we helped you free your wagon."

"And what the hell are you? Some kind of super elf?" Simid exchanged looks with Vatryn, receiving a shrug back.

"Let's just say I'm not from around here. Look, we're not here to kill you but to ask you for assistance. You see, we realized the errors of our way, the Scoia'tael do not do anything but divide us. However, since leaving we've had naught to survive on, the forest has no supplies or any ample game. Dorian has what we need but they'd never allow people like us inside. You can pay us back by buying the items for us."

"Like I'd ever do that. I'll end up leading Scoia'tael straight into the town, you'd kill and pillage everyone and burn it to ash. Leave me!" Simid growled toward the merchant before an arm held him back from going forward. Gedrand's breathing heaved faster as the Dunmer knelt down.

"Think about it, good man. Why would we help you? I could have easily killed you and taken everything from you. And attacking a town that I'm sure is full of guards. There are better ways to kill yourself. Of course, if that isn't enough, then I can pay. How's 15 pearls sound?"

The coin purse landed on Gadrend's lap, its contents jingled as it made contact. A peek inside amazed him at the amount of the pristine pearls, perfectly rounded as it glistened so bright, the silver lilies paled in disgrace. Looking up and down from the elves and purse, his mind raced through the possibilities for what felt like an eternity.

"I…" Gedrand stumbled up, "how do I know you're not lying?"

"You don't. I find that it's best to trust each other's self-interest. And our self-interest is to not die while yours is to make money. You'll buy us provisions, get rich from those pearls, and meet us near the forest, preferably out of sight from the town. Deal?" Gedrand slacked his face, furrowing a brow at the audacity of this elf. Yet something about him felt calm; a smoky voice that soothed the nerves like a hot bath on his skin. This, this one was different.

"They're back." Scoia'tael gathered around the wagon, smell of venison, leather-filled their nostrils and large furs and clothes were filled to the brim in the back.

"Simid, how'd it go? That elf finally realize you how this world works?" asked one of the guerrillas.

"No, he…"

"He helped some human." Vatryn emerged from the back, "Because turns out, if you're nice to people, they'll be nice back. It also doesn't hurt to incentivize, a favor for a favor."

"I'll admit you surprised me Vatryn. Perhaps not all dh'oine aren't so unreasonable. But still, you were lucky, very lucky. For every one person like that merchant, there's a thousand that won't ever accept us. You can't expect us to be nice to every single human."

"I don't expect you to." Vatryn closed the distance with him, a few inches separated them. "But I expect you to at least make the effort and to move forward with those who reciprocate. Too many times I've seen just an endless cycle of hate that consumes your very morality, your soul. And if you want to stop it, you've got to take initiative and turn the other cheek."

"You make it sound so simple."

"That's because it is. It's our feelings that get in the way. Which is why you're going to stop with your raids." Simid wide-eyed at his statement.

"We can't. It's not possible for us, not at the moment. But you did show us that perhaps we shouldn't attack every caravan, just the ones that carry weapons."

"Ugh." The sound vibrated the air as Vatryn went back to the tent, slinging his backpack on with the cloak.

"What are you doing?" SImid asked.

"Leaving. I paid my debt to you and I'm not about to get involved with you. I'll try and find a way back to my world if there is. Good day." A slight bow caught Simid off guard as the elf turned away.

"Wait," The voice turned back Vatryn's head, "I might know of someone who could help you."

"Who?"

"His name is Iorveth, a Scoia'tael commander that operates near the Temerian-Aedirin border. He has a lot of contacts and perhaps he could point you to someone that might help you. Go northeast of here until you reach a fortress called Hagge. Then go east from there and tell the Scoia'tael there that Simid sent you."

"Thanks." As he walked off, his voice bellowed out for the whole camp.

"Oh and one more thing. I find out you're still raiding, I won't treat you such kindness the next time." His final declaration as he melded through the trees.

Pulling up his hood, a sigh of relief came about his body like as if a boulder was lifted. Quite surprising they took his bluff, he was almost sure they'd stuff him with arrows as soon as he knocked over their pot. The way they talked about suffering and how that merchant was rife in fear at the sight of him, the races here really did not like each other. Sure back home men and mer didn't exactly see eye to eye but never did we hate so much we'd commit genocide of each other. Well, okay Falmer but not all at the time and never the entire species.

Looking up at the trees, one thought entered into Vatryn's head.

"What the fuck kind of world did I end up in?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	3. Monsters, Magic, and Peasants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vatryn learns some of the highlights of this world.

Blood splattered over the bark of a tree trunk, bits of flesh and muscle hung off its branches. Trails of bodies lined along from the gore as red streamed over torn armor and cracked swords. Men screamed in agony further deep in the thick forest and not even gods could help such suffering. A hooded figure danced around a clearing, dodging thrusts and swipes from rugged men only to meet their demise in flames. A spear thrust forward to the hooded figure but the figure was quicker. SIdestepping and with a dagger in hand, swiped at the spearman's knees and their eyes' last moments of life met a sword of hellfire. The figure slowly stood from its strike as the man's head rolled off the lifeless body, the inside of the neck perfectly cauterized.

A single ruffian stood left, his entire body trembled and his grip could barely hold his sword.

"W-who...what the f-fuck are you?" the man questioned.

The figure turned back to the man, his trousers soiling in piss. The hood fell down to the figure's shoulders, silver eyes and pointed ears revealed the makings of an elf. Yet one with grey skin that branded a curved sword; an inferno coated over its blade.

"Stay away from me you gray skinned demon!" the man dropped his sword, fleeing in terror as he screamed.

"Hey, I'm not gray skinned." Vatryn kicked up a fallen spear and threw with haste, impaling straight through the man's chest to the ground.

"It's more of a bluish-gray you s-wit," Vatryn said. Finding a nice tree, he laid down to his work.

What a day so far. Twelve bandits, a new record this time. Vatryn thought as he drank a swig of water from his canteen.

Seems no matter where I am, bandits are always idiots. Though they seem to be a little more brave than back home. Vatryn looked over his carnage and back to himself, everything on his person in order.

"Now let's see what they got this time." Vatryn jumped to the corpses, searching each pocket diligently for loot.

Yet for the most part, the contents were bland, poor, and even just weird. Rope, plates, and half-eaten food; are these bandits or campers? Not a single gem or valuable on them, even the coins they carried look dull.

"This feels like a chore. I mean really, you can't even steal a good dagger but somehow have fifty pieces of coin on you. Either you're an idiot or this world has shitty metal." Vatryn tossed over the dagger into a pile, a mountain of junk all over the ground.

After finishing his search, Vatryn counted out his prize. One hundred Temerian coins, two steel daggers, a piece of bread and apple juice.

Great, more money. I'll remember that when people come at me with pitchforks. Then again, I doubt a pitchfork would do much against me or anyone for that matter. Vatryn swept up the contents into his bag and proceeded to the grueling task of the bodies.

It was almost a second job at this point, dig a hole, dump and bury the bodies. Not many people could get used to it but Vatryn learned over time has desensitized. They were not humans, elves, or not even beastfolk; they were monsters and monsters don't deserve sympathy. No funerals, no rites, just a hole.

Before he began to bury, a thought popped in as he looked over the corpses.

This might be a good time to use my magic. Vatryn could see the hole was deep enough from the ground. Enough that the forest wouldn't burn down.

Vatryn remembered when he first came his basic healing spell would not activate. He could feel magicka flowing in his body but his body was shut tight for some reason. In Tamriel, magic was natural as a breeze of air. But in this world, it felt chaotic and wild like a force of nature you must wrestle with. It was distant too as Vatryn could feel its strength shifting as he moved north. More likely magic was concentrated in certain parts of this world rather than all over back home.

Vatryn concentrated on his target, putting his hand forward as he pulled deep within.

Fire, he thought, burning, scorching destruction.

A stream of fire exploded from his palms and the pile of corpses instantly ignited. Vatryn recoiled over in extreme agony as his hand sparked with red.

Shit! It felt like the inside of my hands were on fire too. Vatryn held his wrist as he looked to his hand twitching. The inside of his palm had a slight burn in the middle.

I guess I shouldn't use magic for a while, he thought as he bent his fingers. At least I got the bodies burning.

The smoke of charred flesh rose behind Vatryn as he continued his journey through the forests. The forests were quite lush and green, full of animals and with the occasional dirt passage through. And the quiet of it all gave Vatryn time to ponder on his predicament.

Boy, besides all the bandit attacks, this land is quite peaceful compared to Morrowind. No cliff racers, undead, or even annoying rats. And no prophecy to be bound to. Perhaps...no, no. I shouldn't and besides, I don't belong here. I've done enough saving the world and I don't need to get involved again. I just need to get to Iorveth and...

Vatryn stopped for a moment, trying to process what he saw.

"Arrgh!" His yell shook the forest of its branches as birds and squirrels scattered.

"I don't know even know if I'm going northeast. Probably I might be farther away. I should have asked for a map." Vatryn sighed as he rubbed his eyes. A light popped into his mind, the solution.

Okay, I remember a river I passed by earlier. The water flowed north and that would mean a body of water like a lake or a spring. And where there's a lake, there's a town and towns have maps. But then, how would I get inside?

The conundrum ticked his brain on the way back to the river. Elves were not trusted and even hated by the humans here and a gray one would certainly frighten them. Another way had to be found without bloodshed.

Reaching the river and trekking along its path, a marvelous structure filled his gaze. Across the lake, large stone walls and battlements sat over the lake and proudly flying silver-lilied flags. Outside though paled in comparison to the city, an old ruined castle in the lake, dirty small hovels and swamps off into the distance.

Charming place. Now back to planning. Let's see, I can't get too close to the city or else I'd have to kill the guards. Not a great way for first impressions, Vatryn took a bearing of his surroundings for clues.

A peak of stone over the trees made out some type of large statue, possibly worship. Another clue surfaced as smoke arose next to the stone.

Perhaps some peasants might have a map here? And if not, well then I'll think of something else, Vatryn thought.

Trudging into the rivers and trees, Vatryn could see the makings of a tiny village. Remnants of a campfire left smoking in the center as people swatted off soot from their faces. A few villagers could be seen running out toward some stone, the one Vatryn just saw, of a woman carved out and extending its arm out.

"Small, a bit isolated, and no guards around. Perfect," he muttered.

"What's perfect? Me, you, my house, the Lady, or me?" a voice asked. Vatryn jumped back around, only to see a small ragged girl.

"Wha…" Vatryn raised his brow with eyes widened.

"Oh, you're an elf. A gray one, no blue, bluish. But why are you gray-blue? Did you stick your head in the fire? Or maybe you're just pale and hungry. I know the Fisher King, he catches fish sometimes. I…" the girl jabbered on so much that Vatryn could not even keep up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…" Vatryn interrupted by waving, "slow down, little girl. I think you've misunderstood my predicament. I am lost, not sick."

"What's predicament mean?"

"It means a problem, one that is bad for me."

"Like when all those monsters attacked the Vizima, that was a predicament. And like how I saw Billy put a mushroom in the fire and burned people's eyebrows, that was a predicament."

"Yeah, sure kid. You seem to know about all the events here. An expert, I assume?"

"I know everything. Ask me."

"You wouldn't happen to know if anyone has a map of Temeria around? I need one and it's kind of important to my predicament."

"I saw the village chief with one. Said he needs to find a new place to live. A lot of people died when the monsters attacked but I don't know why they want to leave. All the monsters are gone."

"Sometimes people don't want to be reminded about the places where their loved ones died. It's too much and they just have to get away from it all. And that's from experience."

"Adults are weird. You're weird and gray, but I like you. I can get the map for you but I want something first."

"What is it?" Vatryn asked as he crossed his arms.

"I want to play hide-and-seek?"

"What? Can't you play with the other kids?" The girl shook her head back.

"They won't play and the adults are too stupid. So, will you play?" The girl asked with glee. Vatryn scratched his head and looked over to the village.

"Fine but on one condition," Vatryn requested, "you can't hide in the village. I don't think the folk in the village would be too happy seeing me."

"Yes, yes," the girl jumped enthusiastically, "ok, you close your eyes and count to… um, thirty. Got it." Vatryn nodded and covered his face as the girl immediately ran off.

"One..two..three…"

"Twenty-eight..twenty-nine..thirty. Ok, here I come."

Vatryn searched to where the girl was, a few crumpled leaves followed where she last stood. Following along he found more evidence as a person shaped hole had formed in a bush. A dirt trail laid bare and Vatryn could see another hole through the forest on the other side. A quick glance in both directions before he skirted off. A few minutes of following the broken leaves and twigs, he spotted a cave right near the lake.

She might be ther…

A slight sharpness shot into his back and his hand started to tingle again. The pain subsided a bit but it still lingered. Despite the pain, the cold and chaotic mass of energy that he ignored came back to his senses. As he closed his eyes and sidestepped in all directions, he could feel it getting strongest to the left of the cave.

I can't deal with this, he thought, gotta figure out what that power is or else I'll go crazy. The girl never specified a time limit so I should be fine.

Vatryn trekked along the shoreline as the pain tingled the closer he got. A chiming sound entered his ear, whatever it was clearly making its presence known. A view of a stone with a hole came to be. Embers of fire crackled from the stone and some orange triangle floated inside the hole. Vatryn could feel the hand he used to cast began to twitch uncontrollably and any attempt to stop it was met with agony. But he noticed the hand had a pattern to its twitch as it often pointed toward the stone. Without any other recourse, he slowly walked toward the stone intently. The pain became sharper and started to radiate throughout his body yet he kept the course, grabbing his arm and holding its hand towards the stone. The twitching hand shook wildly towards the stone as magical energy could be seen leaking out his hand; teeth gritting, sweat pouring, nose bleeding, all obstacles in his way. And with a final push, he placed his hand on the stone and the pain subsided.

Well, he thought, that was easier than I…

Fire instantly ignited over his arm, consuming his entire body as he yelled at the searing burns. His hand was glued onto the stone, refusing to release him. Vatryn could feel magic swelling up from the stone and the veins in his arms lit up the same color as the floating triangle.

"AAAGHH!" Vatryn yelled out at the moment before the magic burst opened, releasing him to darkness.

"Hey, hey mister." A whisper called out from the dark, "Mister elf, are you dead?" The whisper asked, louder than before.

Vatryn grumbled at the sound to his head, the noise swirling his head in a maelstrom.

"MISTER!" the voice lifted Vatryn out from his slumber. He could see it was the girl he was supposed to find.

"Why were you sleeping? I told you to play hide-and-seek with me." the girl crossed her arms. Vatryn raised a brow at her before looking to the stone.

"Sorry," he said, "I thought you were here. How'd you find me anyway?"

"I felt the ground shake a lot in my hiding spot. I walked outside and saw you laying out on your back. Why did you go to sleep? Did the magic stone do it?"

"No, well... sort of. I needed to test something badly." Vatryn said as he looked to his hand. It looked completely fine and the sharpness he felt was no longer there. Thought it did not mean his problem was solved.

Standing back up, he faced towards the stone and extended out a palm.

"What are you doing?" the girl asked.

Vatryn ignored her and focused on fire, hoping for the best. And it did as a stream of fire ejected from hand without an explosion of pain. He could only smile at this accomplishment for then he readied a fireball and launched it towards the sky as it blinked off to the stars. Vatryn smiled more as he floated off from the ground, looking high over the trees before slowly levitating down.

"Woah! I didn't know you were a mage." the girl stood starred-eyed in amazement.

"I'm not, kid."

"But you shot fire a-and you flew. That's magic."

"Yes but that doesn't mean I'm a mage. Mages wear robes and study a lot about magic. I use it to fight and other stuff." The girl simply could not understand what Vatryn was saying.

"Yeah, you're a weird elf but you're kinda fun. Come on, let's play again. This time, I want to fly."

"Not this time. Besides, it's getting a bit late now and I'm sure your parents might worry about you. How about you get me the map and I'll wait in the woods near the village. We can play some other time."

"But I want to play now." the girl pouted.

"How about this," Vatryn pulled out a diamond and knelt down, "take this. It costs a lot of money and I'll probably need this someday. Hold on to this as a promise that I will come back and play with you. Make sure you hide and I mean to hide it. Do not show it to absolutely anyone, not even your parents. Understand?"

"I do." the girl nodded.

"Well alright then. Shall we be on our way?"

Vatryn followed the girl as she skipped back to the village. Noticing the huts, the girl turned back to Vatryn, who proceeded to hide in some shrubs overlooking the village. Vatryn held out a thumbs up to the girl as she continued back home. Seeing a chance, he sat down amidst the shrub and meditated on his skills.

"Aaagh!" a voice cried out.

Vatryn peeked out from the shrubs to see the ground break apart into a mound. A dozen or so small little creatures the size of children popped out, rounded white heads with large sharp claws and teeth. They ran all over the place, clawing and jumping onto villagers as groups would shred them to pieces. Villagers ran in fear as more and more mounds of the creatures emerged.

Taking off his pack and cloak, Vatryn sprang from hiding with Hopesfire and an ebony dagger; he could not let allow the villagers to die. The creatures became surprised as the elf began cutting through each one in rhythm. A counterattack began as the creatures somersaulted towards him but Vatryn was quick to flip back. Daggers of three unleashed from his belt hitting each creature straight in the head yet the endless wave continued as he threw all he had. Suddenly, a burst of dirt exploded behind him as ten of the creatures launched their ambush. Fire exploded from Hopesfire, Vatryn swung out a wave of fire, burning and slicing through the creatures in one stroke.

This dance continued for another minute as Vatryn cut and swiped through each creature with ease, dodging and blocking every claw swipe. Four assaults launched him back several backflips for then another creature to emerge. This one was much larger and bulkier than the others and with blood swipes covering its face and body. The large creature then screeched to the others. Their attacks became more coordinated, each taking turns with their claws, one after another barely giving Vatryn time to counter.

Damn it! I gotta break their coordination somehow. Wait…

Dodging at the last second, a slip of a hand pulled out a black ball from his pouch. He held it near his chest, exploding from a claw swipe. White dust particles covered the group and blinding the creatures and their assault. Vatryn cleaved through with Hopesfire as the blade flared up, detonating the cloud. The creatures' flesh promptly burned off from the explosion and launching both their corpses and Vatryn a few feet out.

Vatryn planted face down on the ground, smoke sizzling from his armor. A second in, he picked himself up and his skin and armor largely intact save for the smoke still rising.

Good thing my armor resists fire and that I'm sort of fire-proof. Looks like that's all, Vatyrn looked in at the thick cloud.

But he was too quick to let down his guard as the large warrior creature burst through with their claws extended out. Vatryn could only watch as claws jabbed straight to his chest but it abruptly stopped. Both the elf and creature were shocked at the revelation, for the creature's claws could barely penetrate into the glass armor. Vatryn stared back at the creature, its eyes still filled with confusion. Taking advantage, he plunged a dagger into its face as it wailed and screeched in pain. He continued to push the dagger further into its head and its screeches getting louder every second; with a clean cut from his sword, Vatryn held its head with his dagger as the body lumped off. Vatryn, however, could not help but wrinkle his nose in disgust at the head.

"Vatryn, that might have been a bit overboard, even for you. Now the dagger is stuck in it… there! Ugh, still got some flesh stuck on."

In total, about twenty-five corpses of the creature laid bare before Vatryn. Cauterized pieces of flesh and few if any blood flowed from them.

Villagers emerged from their hiding places, some covered in blood splats from dead villagers while others held pitchforks and rakes and ready to defend themselves from the creatures. Slowly they walked to where Vatryn stood, fear and amazement still held them as they could not find the right words. Vatryn sheathed his weapons to calm them but many with their makeshift weapons still held them firmly. Finally, an older man with many gray hairs and a beard stepped forward.

"Y-you saved us." the old man said.

"I did. Your welcome.", Vatryn responded.

"B-but why? Why would ye, a gray elf, help us."

"You were in trouble. I can't stand by and watch people get slaughtered by monsters. So I did what I do best."

"Are you a witcher then?" one of the villagers asked, "I've never seen someone able to kill so many monsters so easily."

"An elf witcher? Never heard of one but makes sense." Another villager stepped forward.

"Must be why he's gray. Heard they use mutations to make witchers and it probably did that. Ain't I right?" a peasant asked Vatryn, who's face sweated with worry.

"Does that mean he'll want money for saving us?"

"We don't have any coin; does that mean he'll take our kids?" The announcement frightened the villagers as some knelt down on their knees.

"Please don't take our children mister elf. We'll give you anything else. Food or…"

"Or a chicken."

"I have a good pot for cooking."

"Witcher please take what we offer." the older village man spoke.

Vatryn backed up away from the villagers, waving both his hands in denial. A voice called out that alerted them all.

"Mister elf, I got what you wanted." the girl gleefully skipped past the group with a piece of paper rolled up in her hands.

"Anna, what are you doing? Get back here before your mother sees you." the old man chastised.

"I'm not doing anything wrong. The elf wanted your map and he'd say he would come back to play later." The girl responded as she handed Vatryn the map and walked back to the villagers.

"Thank you, Anna."

"Hey, wait a minute, what do you need that map for?" the old man asked.

"A mission of importance. You might find it hard to believe but I am not from here or anywhere on this continent. I am lost and need to find a contact of mine in Flotsam but to get there I require a map such as this." Vatryn folded the map into his pouch and retrieved a small purse out. "Don't worry though I don't intend to leave you empty-handed."

The purse landed in the old man's hands, its weight feeling a bit heavy.

"That is about fifty pieces of whatever you call this country's currency. You can buy yourself a map back in Vizima."

"T-thank you. But..."

"Look, I don't need to tell you but sometimes it's best not to deny a gift. Especially in your case."

The old man was silent, a sign of agreement on Vatryn's part. Vatryn started to walk back to the shrubs until another villager ran up to him.

"Wait," she asked, "aren't you going to make sure there aren't any more monsters?" Vatryn turned back to her, confused at her question.

"How would I do that?" Vatryn asked.

"Are you not a witcher?" another villager chimed in.

"I don't what a witcher is but I assume you mean some type of monster killer. Look, I may be good at killing monsters but that doesn't mean I know how to find them. Sorry, but you'll have to hire a witcher."

"But we can't. Witchers are very rare and you're the only one around that could help us." the old man said.

"What about your magic, mister elf? I saw you use it." the girl interjected. The other villagers stared in disbelief to what she said.

"Anna, what do you mean?" one asked.

"Well, I saw him shoot a ball of fire into the sky. He was next to the magic stone near the shore. It was amazing."

"Wait a minute, I saw that." a villager said, raising their arms.

"So did I. And before that we felt the ground shake a bit over here. And those monsters came out of the ground too."

"He drove those monsters up here!" a villager pointed toward Vatryn. The rest became riled from the accusation hollering and pointing.

"You killed me, husband!"

"Murderer!"

"I knew elves couldn't be trusted!"

Vatryn quickly backed up while raising his hands up. "Hold on now, I didn't shake the ground. I also didn't know what the creatures were, so how would I summon them? This is simply a misunderstanding so if we all..." Vatryn ducked from a bottle thrown at his face, only for him to block with his arm more random pieces of junk.

"Get out here!" They yelled.

"Leave!"

"No, get him! Avenge our families!" Pitchforks and rakes were picked up as villagers charged towards Vatryn.

Vatryn made haste back towards the shrubs and with his cloak and bag, ran out as villagers chased after him. Pieces of wood and bottles were repeatedly thrown at him, narrowly missing as he ran towards the river. With a running start, Vatryn levitated over the river carefully avoiding more thrown items. As he ran away, he could see most of the village raising their weapons and yelling obscenities but the girl he helped still waved goodbye.

After a few minutes into the woods and as far from Vizima, Vatryn leaned on a tree and checked over his belongings. Thankfully, his bag did not tear from the broken bottles and the map he received was intact. It was a bit faded but Vatryn could still make it out. Many of the words made no sense but the picture of the lake recalled that the city in the middle was Vizima.

"Hell, that could have been messy. Good thing I left or else a lot more dead bodies would land on the ground. Ok now let's see. The map shows that I should continue along the river east of Vizima. Simid told me Iorveth is near the border so it must the town that's near the river. Pon-tar? Iorveth must live in the forests surrounding this town. So follow the river east, then the road north and then east again on the road from this fortress looking place."

Rolling back the map into his pouch, Vatryn continued on his unique journey. Upon exiting the forest and seeing the river, the sky's one moon looked quite a sight to behold. Yet Vatryn sighed away from it, for its one moon was just another reminder that he doesn't belong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	4. Convincing the Doubters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vatryn tries to convince Iorveth's Scoia'tael of his worth

Vatryn hummed along as he skipped, jumped, and sauntered through the forest trail. It was coming up to be his top five most peaceful ventures yet, both in this world and Nirn. A part of him though did feel a bit bored; for what is the point in being skilled if you have no chance to test it?

Those white creatures were a bit of a challenge, he thought, And what did that woman say I was? A witcher? The fact that there is a profession specifically for hunting monsters says that this world is infested. Yet why would they be so rare?

Vatryn could hear the streams of water flowing over rocks as he walked on the paths. The Pontar was nearby and that meant Flotsam was on its way. After ten minutes, his sixth sense alerted him and he sidestepped to an arrow close to his feet. More arrows flew straight at him as ran behind a large tree.

"Hey now, no need for hostilities! I come in peace! Look, I'm a fellow…" Vatryn peered around the tree but quickly pulled back as more arrows kept flying his way.

"I said I come in peace! Hello, fellow elf here." Vatryn's words paid no heed to the attackers as they continued their barrage.

Seeing no other course, Vatryn shimmed up the tree and through the leaves, he could see about five Scoia'tael archers. Their bows still pointed to where Vatryn was and two more Scoia'tael slowly approaching. One of the archers, however, was positioned a bit behind the others. Vatryn pointed a finger, casting a purple mark behind the elf, unsheathed Trueflame, and closed his fist to vanish into thin air. Instantly appearing behind the elf, Vatryn kicked him down on his knees and held Trueflame precariously to his neck.

"Alright, calm down. I'm an elf like you, see." Vatryn responded as the elves aimed their bows, "Simid sent me, you know from the Scoia'tael regiment near Dorian. Told me to meet with Iorveth."

Vatryn's mention of Simid lowered the Scoia'tael's weapons down, prompting Vatryn to release his hostage and putting away Trueflame.

"Who are you?" one of the elves asked as the rest approached him.

"Excuse my manners. Vatryn Brios, Dunmer, at your service," he said as he bowed with a flare.

"Dunmer?"

"Dark Elf, if you want to simplify."

"And what do you want?"

"I want to speak with Iorveth. Simid said that he could help me with my problem."

"You think we'll just take you to see Iorveth after… whatever it is you did."

"I do actually," Vatryn said as he twirled his dagger in his hand, "If not, we can go back to fighting. But trust me, what you witnessed would be the least of your concerns."

Vatryn's grin shook the elves' spines to their core. The way he talked in confidence in his abilities, his posture though lax had latent power stored in decades of experience. The elf-in-command raised his hand to the group to put away their weapons.

"Very well, we'll take you to Iorveth. But first, you will hand over your weapons. This is non-negotiable."

"If it makes you feel safer." Vatryn undid his cloak and pack and unbuckled his belt and sash as the elves could only look in awe at his glass armor. His weapons were another sight to behold, Trueflame brandished with glows of orange-red and his ebony daggers glistened off the light.

"Here, catch." Vatryn tossed his large bundle of equipment and weapons to one of the elves, only for the elf to hilariously collapse beneath the weight of it all. Vatryn chuckled at the elf's lack of upper body strength and elicited more as another's arms fell beneath his backpack.

"What's in this? stone?" the fallen elf asked.

"Money, weapons, ingredients, books, food, potions, and anything else I might need," Vatryn stated as the rest helped up their comrade.

The rest formed into a line, half in front and a half behind with Vatryn between. Vatryn could sense the fear these Scoia'tael were feeling towards him so he attempted something he usually tries.

"I feel that there is some hot air brewing around us, specifically around me. Is it my breath? I swear, the bread only went bad for a few hours and it passed through just fine." Vatryn's joke changed the elves reaction though not the one he expected. They each looked at one another, their brows raised with confusion.

"There is hot air and it's you specifically." an elf behind spoke, "Your look, your demeanor, and your equipment; it's all very strange and to be honest, slightly intimidating."

"Aah, don't be like that. I'm pretty nice guy once you get to know me." Vatryn smirked as the elves went back to ignoring him.

The clearing the group came upon did look a bit stunning, but it held that same aura Vatryn had felt. Old and decaying yet teeming with life and renewal. A river and small waterfall flowed by as Vatryn could see tiny fish swimming along the bank. The group following Vatryn spread out amongst themselves, for a partial circle to form around him. He glanced at each side, the way they've positioned the circle's opening toward the river. Patches of greenery lined along the cliff nearby and the way parts of it were eroded further in narrowed his eyes.

More archers, he thought.

An elf dropped in front of him, a loud thud shook the ground to Vatryn's worry. He could see that the elf wore a red band that covered his head; the right side pulled over more as Vatryn could see the scar coming from his mouth. The armor the elf wore was strange as well, for it wasn't uniform but bits and pieces of random armor. Chainmail, a green gambeson, leathers, and a blue sash all molded around this one man. There were also insignias displayed across his chest like he wanted others to know about it. All in all, a bit wore and rugged yet this elf clearly has experience in battle.

"Ciarian, who is this you've brought me?" the elf asked as he stared at Vatryn.

"A...um...an elf if you believe it. He said to have helped Simid and wanted to ask for your help." the other elf responded.

The leader-looking elf simply stared over Vatryn, head to toe and shoulder to shoulder. Vatryn tightened his sight as the leader approached.

"What's your name?" the leader asked.

"Vatryn. Vatryn Brios. And you're Iorveth I presume?"

"I am and apparently you helped Simid?"

"I did," Vatryn nodded, "I owed him a favor so I helped his unit with getting supplies. Then he pointed me over to you."

"For what? You look like you can handle yourself and clearly, you're not here to join up."

"I think it's obvious to you that I'm from here or anywhere in this world for that matter. Simid told me you have contacts that could help me."

"Simid is right on that but frankly judgment of character was never his strong suit. You helped a fellow Squirrel so I won't kill you, but your problem is not mine or the Scoia'tael's concerns." Iorveth waved him off as he began to walk away.

"Hang on," Vatryn reached out, "I know how this works. You say you won't help but change your mind as soon as I do something for you."

"What could you possibly offer?"

"My services, my skills. I won't kill for you but I can certainly help you with whatever is you have trouble with. Your men can testify my abilities and since they're rummaging around me… Hey!" Vatryn yelled at rummagers, "Don't touch that! It was very hard to make and very expensive."

"What are you playing at here?" Iorveth questioned.

"Right now, nothing. I'm just a simple man offering to help you with your chores and yet you're probably thinking of how I'll kill you in your sleep. So maybe instead you should just agree." Vatryn said and held out his hand.

Iorveth simply stared back at him and raised a hand, signaling his archers to stand down. The group of elves left back into the forest as Vatryn was handed back all his items.

"I'm still unsure about you but something tells me you can be quite useful for us." Iorveth approached as Vatryn buckled his belts. "And perhaps I might then consider helping you."

"All right, so what can I do to help?"

"Nekkers have taken up one of our routes we used to get through this forest. We've gotten by well using the other routes but it wouldn't hurt to have more."

"Nekkers?" Vatryn tilted his head.

"Small monsters. White with sharps claws, teeth, and they attack in groups."

"That's what they're called? I killed like twenty of them yesterday so it shouldn't be a problem. Wait, if they're that easy to kill, why haven't you got rid of them?"

"We have other business that requires our attention"

"Which is?"

"None of your concern. Just do this request and I'll see if your worth as much as you say you are."

"Where will I find the nekkers?"

"I will send a guide with you to show you. Ardi." Iorveth's command called out to a bush, to which a short, stocky person in chainmail ran through.

"Yes, Iorveth." the short man asked.

"Take our…guest here to where the nekkers blocking our route are. And make sure you observe how he does."

"Aye, I'll…" Ardi eyes widened as Vatryn continuously stared over the dwarf.

"You got shite in your eyes mate? Quit staring at me." Ardi raised in protest.

"Sorry, its just...well, I've never seen a short human before," Vatryn said and looked away.

"Human? You fuckling blind? I'm a dwarf, plain as day."

"Dwarf? Oh well, nevermind then."

"What do you mean…"

"Ardi." Iorveth interrupted.

"Right, right. Let's go then, gray elf. Time's a wasting." Ardi jogged away as Vatryn followed.

As Vatryn followed the dwarf, he glanced back to Iorveth. The commando's one eye stared intently at Vatryn before losing sight within the trees. Turning back, the dwarf slowed his speed to Vatryn's side.

"Gray one, why'd you look all disappointed at me? You got something against dwarves?" Ardi asked, flaring up his nostrils.

"No, of course not." Vatryn apologized, "It's just where I come from, dwarves are different."

"How so?"

"For one, dwarves back home aren't short stocky men but elves that lived underground. The only thing you both seem to have in common is the beards. But the biggest difference though is that our dwarves are extinct."

"They're what!? Extinct?" Ardi stopped in his tracks.

"Okay, extinct maybe a little too strong of a word but they are gone is what I'm saying. A lot of scholars don't know exactly what happened to them but we do know the entire race vanished thousands of years ago. Personally, I think it's because they were messing with a highly powerful artifact and paid the price for it."

"I didn't understand any of that. Me, I know to follow Iorveth and that I fucking hate humans."

"There you go again with the whole hating humans thing. You Scoia'tael really hold a grudge."

"Because we have good reasons. Fact is, humans are terrible no matter where they're from."

"Not true, Ardi. Where I'm from, humans and elves get along pretty fine. Sure we're not always friendly but never to the point where we're trying to wipe the other out of existence."

"Guess you're lucky then to have never seen your own wife killed by racists or your family to have nothing and still be beaten for it."

"Well then, lucky you don't have my life."

Upon ending their conversation, Ardi crouched low to the ground and waved over to Vatryn. Vatryn followed suit and peeked behind a tree with Ardi. Down below were the nekkers, their mounds all over the route as they walked around, squealing their strange noise.

"Look at all them buggers. Must be near fifteen of them." Ardi whispered.

Vatryn scanned over the area, probing for any signs of vulnerability. While numerous, they have spread far apart so one attack wouldn't kill them all. Plus there's no telling how many more might emerge from under.

"So what are you planning? Gonna chop em up with your sword, use fire to burn their holes, or maybe some elven trick you have."

"Nope. I'm going to make them kill each other." Vatryn said, confusing the dwarf.

Holding out his hand from the tree, a tiny red ball formed. Many of the balls flew towards the nekkers and enveloping them in a red glow. The glowing nekkers began to hiss and screech at one another and baring their claws. One nekker swiped across another's chest, rolling down to others and a chain reaction of attacks linked over. Nekkers began emerging from their mounds to attack but red glows formed over them, as they clawed each other even inside their mounds.

Ardi looked on at the massacre, his mouth wide opened as the nekkers tore each other limb from limb; biting, stabbing, and gushes of nekker blood splattered over the ground and gushed from their corpses. He then glanced over to Vatryn, who to his surprise was not fazed at all. Vatryn's eyes narrowly focused on the nekker massacre, his pupils following their movements, their speed, and ferocity.

Jump, claw, multi-strike up close. Flip, swipe, bite, Vatryn recounted over the nekker's moves, Five, four, three, two, one…

Vatryn stood out from the tree and threw a dagger to the last nekker; piercing deep into its skull as it died bleeding out on the ground. He slid down over the mounds and began their removal with streams of fire he cast. Ardi, still wide-eyed, quickly shook back to reality and approached him.

"What the fuck was that? Magic?" Ardi asked.

"No, it was snowberry jelly that I had for breakfast," Vatryn said sarcastically, "Have you never seen magic before?"

"Just that you shouldn't trust mages."

"Not all mages but I can understand why you'd come to that conclusion. But pertaining to your question, I cast a minor illusion spell to the nekkers. It's called Frenzy and it causes any living creature to attack the nearest living being regardless of affiliation. And to what I'm doing now, well it's a simple fire spell."

"Well, I'll be damned. It's no wonder you were able to ambush our unit. Half mage/half warrior."

"I'd say more seventy-five percent warrior and my magic is more so to support it. So, gonna tell Iorveth about how I amazingly restored one of your routes?"

"Not so fast, gray one. Our unit could have easily taken on these nekkers, I myself could have taken on three. You still need to do a lot more to prove yourself."

"Come on, what more would I have to do? Save your life? Comb your beard?"

"My beard has been getting a bit itchy lately. Tell you what, you get out all the lice and I'll tell everyone you're a real handy elf."

"I-I was just joking. I don't want to put my hand into that gross, dirty beard of yours. Let me do something else like saving your life."

"From what? Another monster?" Ardi raised his hands.

On cue, the trees from behind broke into pieces. A large six-legged creature with large pincers and abdomen charged towards the unsuspecting duo. The creature pierced into Ardi, dragging him over against a tree.

"Ardi!" Vatryn yelled but suddenly found himself unable to move.

His body was wrapped tight in some type of webbing and looking behind, he saw another of the six-legged creature; smaller but still formidable looking. And through the left side of his ear, he could hear the giant insect mauling on Ardi as the dwarf screamed in agony.

"Hang on!" Vatryn promptly said as he burned off the webbing.

The smaller insect charged towards Vatryn, readying its pincers. Unsheathing Trueflame, he flung the blade straight into the monster and its enchantment burned into the insect. It wallowed in pain and tumbled side to side as Trueflame ignited the monster in flames. With a reprieve, Vatryn then jumped onto the larger insect, sinking his ebony dagger into its abdomen. Its attention off Ardi, the insect rammed into every tree it saw; trying to wiggle off the annoyance inside it.

Vatryn lost his grip as the insect jumped into the air, dislodging his dagger. Quickly he levitated safely down, for the insect began to shake violently in place. Green ooze ejected from its abdomen, deflating as the ooze landed on Vatryn's face. His eyes burned intensely and his vision could see nothing but green. The insect slammed into him before he could cast healing, pinning him to the ground. Its assault was non-stop, biting on his armor, piercing its legs over him as his face was cut and the glass began to crack.

Desperate for life, he streamed fire from both his hands and burned the creature's mouth. It staggered for a moment, allowing Vatryn to roll away. He opened his pouch for a red potion and imbibed its contents, clearing away the sting from his vision. The giant insect regained its bearing as well and screeched to Vatryn for another attack. Vatryn responded in kind by half-circling his hand for a purple barrier to form around him. Standing ground, he formed a ball of fire in one hand and an ebony dagger in another.

The insect leaped forward with the killing blow of its weight. Vatryn side-stepped at the last second as the force of the landing was absorbed by the shield. With lightning speed, he jabbed into the side of the insect as its green blood poured out. Yet it seemed to have no effect as the insect quickly smacked Vatryn to the side. Following up, its pincers tired to pierce his shield, but it held as Vatryn skidded along with the insect and stabbing it multiple times in its mouth. Relentless, the incest roared open its mouth and readied to spew out more ooze. It was an opening Vatryn needed, for he inserted the fireball from his hand into its gaping maw. While dodging and stabbing the beast, Vatryn had carefully concentrated the fire behind. And his work cut out for him as the insect stumbled backward from the large energy. Tiny explosions burst within and pieces of it exploded along with. Finally, with one last step, its abdomen burst open and peeled back so that a small fire cloud could escape.

Vatryn breathed in and out at the insect, it's corpse half-burnt and half oozing of its green blood. A bit worse for wear, his mind snapped back to Ardi. The dwarf was in bad shape, his armor torn around his chest, deep cuts into his face, and multiple wounds around his body. Vatryn listened for any signs of life and pressed his ear on his chest. SIlence bequeathed him for a moment until a heartbeat thumped, albeit very slow. He could not possibly dress his wounds in time and his healing magic wasn't advanced enough. A memory came to him as he looked around for his pack. He found it near one of the dead insects and searched through to find a large red bottle. Vatryn lifted up Ardi's head, uncorked the bottle, and poured the liquid down his throat. A small light enveloped the dwarf as his cuts mended themselves, tissue and muscle reforming back to new. The little man took in a deep breath, coughing and spitting up mucus as he opened his eyes to a narrow view.

"W-what...where…" Ardi barely could open his mouth.

"Slow down, Ardi. It's all right. A giant bug got you good but I managed to heal you. You're still weak so I need you to rest for now."

"I'm f-fine...gray…" Ardi protest withered as he fell asleep.

The dwarf was very dense for his size even for Vatryn. For bandits, in which their subsistence probably relied on nuts and stolen food, they've somehow managed to have fat members. Not to mention he was carrying the dwarf like some bride; not the image the Scoia'tael might approve.

"Hey! Anyone here! I need help with a fellow Scoia'tael, Ardi!" Vatryn announced to the waterfall he was at recently.

Five elves and a dwarf landed down from the trees to rush for their comrade. Vatryn noticed they also had their weapons drawn in their hands, especially the other dwarf that looked pissed.

"What did you to Ardi, gray elf?" the dwarf asked with his axe pointed.

"Nothing. We were ambushed and I managed to save his life." Vatryn said.

"I-It's…" the sleeping dwarf awoke.

"Ardi." the other dwarf said with concern.

"D-don't worry about g-gray one here. He-he is good in my book." Ardi said as he passed out from his words.

Vatyrn gestured over to some Scoia'tael and handed them over the dwarf.

"He's out cold but he'll be fine. I think. His body will be weak from regenerating so fast so he'll have to be bedridden for a while." Vatryn explained, "You can take this at least. It should restore some of his stamina."

"Thank you...um" an elf trailed off.

"Vatryn Brios. But you can call me Vatryn and you're welcome. But perhaps we can further somewhere else since it's getting dark and I need a fire.

The elf nodded to his request and followed the route back to one of their hideouts. Crickets chirped and frogs croaked in the forest, to which deeper in it has taken on a more swamp-like feel. All of it serenaded to Vatryn as he held a piece of malachite over a fire. Trueflame sizzled as he placed the blade on the ingot until it dripped to a molten liquid.

Good, he thought for he dripped drops of malachite over his armor's cracks.

With his finger, he'd spritz lightly with ice and chipped off any excess malachite. The Scoia'tael simply watched with curiosity, at the finesse Vatryn held and how focused he seemed on his armor. So focused that one of them crept up to his bag, thinking to take a peek.

"Don't touch," Vatryn commanded as he continued with his repairs.

"How'd you…" the sneaky dwarf asked.

"Trust me, you do what I've been doing and you get used to it. Also because I saw you."

"Just wanted to see what the armor was made from." the dwarf grumbled back to sit.

"Well, let me tell you." Vatryn proposed as he set down his armor. He searched in his bag to find a small jug, cracked but not enough for it to spill, and took a seat.

"To begin," Vatryn took a swig of the jug and handed it over, "my armor is made from malachite, a very light and durable green crystal. It's much stronger and lighter than steel."

"So you're an armorer too?" a dwarf asked.

"I only know how to do very basic repairs. The hole that's in the chest piece, I'd need a more experienced smith to fix it. Unfortunately, since I nor the material is from here, I doubt any smith in this world would know how to fix it."

"Blegh! What kind of drink is this?" an elf asked as he wiped his lips.

"It's Mazte. Real popular back home especially among the common people. It's made from fermented saltrice, which I am assuming you don't have?" Vatryn guessed. The elf simply wiped while the dwarf grabbed the jug.

"Let me try that." the dwarf as he drank a big swig with some pouring over his beard. "Not the best but I'd say it's the third best I've had. You elves are just weak with your drinks."

The whole group sans Vatryn glared back at the dwarf and eliciting laughs from Vatyrn.

"Speaking of elves, where is your venerable leader?" Vatryn questioned.

"He's out." one of them answered.

"Ah yes, the whole 'I have a secret mission that's not your business' deal. My favorite one is the 'if you find out, then you die' situation."

"Don't talk about Iorveth like that. He's a great leader and brother-in-arms." an elf shared.

"That's right. Iorveth is the only one I'd follow no matter the cost." another spoke.

"He sounds like a good man from you all say. A great warrior, leader, and the last hope of the downtrodden. Well for elves, dwarves, and whatever other nonhumans that exist here. Of course, would you be willing to hear some advice?" Vatryn glanced over the group and for their eyes and ears to fall on him.

"You need to stop this foolish cycle of revenge and hatred against humans. I may not be from here but I can guess from my own history that elves and dwarves were once dominant and now they're not." Vatryn received no response.

"I take your silence as a yes. Well then, here's what going to happen to you. You'll fight day and night trying to regain some semblance of your old selves while humans grow weary and tired of your constant harassment. Then they'll turn against any other nonhuman assuming they are guilty by association like all mortals tend to do. And now having finally exterminated any traces of nonhumans in their towns and cities, groups will form and dedicate themselves to exterminating any traces of you. You can kill them, ambush them but eventually, attrition will settle in. Your numbers will be reduced as more and more humans are born and each being told of the villainy and cruelty of the Scoia'tael. With a final push, they'll have crushed you, tortured you, raped you and in the end, you just think, 'where did it go wrong?'"

The Scoia'tael were wide-eyed at him trying to process what he said. Some looked angry as their eyes narrowed while others looked a bit somber with their mouths slumped.

"But don't take my word for it," Vatryn stood, "because what I just described happened in my world. Twice at least. And while they may not have happened the way I said it but in the end, they lost it all. Their cities, culture, lives, all succumbed to humanity. And what did they gain? Nothing, because they're all dead."

Vatryn walked out with his pack on before looking back to the group.

"I'll go see Ardi and then I'm taking one of your beds for the night. Don't touch my armor. Good night."


	5. Mysterious Guests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vatryn meets some interesting characters among Iorveth's Scoia'tael

The sound of snores and yawns stopped any attempts at mediation. Especially for the chosen one of the Dunmer as the veins on his forehead popped out.

"Ugh," Vatryn let out as he unfolded his legs over a tree branch. "For guys that like to keep quiet, they sure snore so loud."

The tree branch beneath him shook as he rubbed his eyes. "What do you want Ciarian?"

"How'd you…"

"I've heard you drop onto the ground for a while and only you make that sound. Every other elf here is quieter and a dwarf would have broken off this branch." Vatryn said, "Surprised? Well in my line of work, you kind of had to be on guard unless you wanted a dagger in the back."

"You were wanted?" Ciarian asked as he leaned against the tree trunk.

"Wanted wouldn't be the right word. Let's say I was involved in an organization that dealt with...killings. Sorry but it's not one of my proudest moments I had. Rather not talk about."

Ciarian understood and sat next to the dunmer. The two simply looked out the forest, the silence between becoming more awkward the longer it went.

"So," Vatryn began, "any idea when Iorveth's coming back?"

"Soon," Ciarian replied.

"How long is soon? It is has been three days since he went on his secret mission. All I've done is sit around on my ass."

"Do you always have to ask so incessantly?"

"No. But I usually get an answer as a courtesy so you could at least give me an estimate. Look, I've made sure your passages are safe, saved your compatriot's life, and even cleared those monsters from a watering source. Nobody who was thinking of betraying you would go through such lengths."

"We'll see," Ciarian said as he leaped off from the branch.

Vatryn could not help but ponder his situation as he looked over the Scoia'tael. Reaching over, he snapped off a piece of branch and began carving it with his dagger.

Look at them, he thought, even for a bunch of bandits, they all treat each other as some family. A weird bunch obsessed with killing humans but a family nonetheless. And the way they speak so highly of Iorveth, I'd almost think he's some sort of Tribunal god.

Rustling in the trees dragged Vatryn out of thought as a group of Scoia'tael jumped through the leaves. Other Scoia'tael watched on as the arrivals chatted with each other and took breaks to rest. Ciarian swung down from the trees as Iorveth also jumped out through the rustles. But another figure followed through with Iorveth, a human.

The human was quite large for one, a mountain of muscle and meat built-in his body. He had a bald head, light stubble, and scars over both. His armor was quite simple, leather and reinforced paddings over certain areas yet his arms completely exposed. The weapons he carried seemed to suit him, two swords on his back and two large daggers crossed over his chest. And above them, a medallion in the shape of some type of snake hung over his neck.

The foreign human looked up at the trees; Vatryn could feel as if he knew were up here. And the human's eyes took Vatryn aback. They were cat-eyes instead of the normal eyes humans have. Was he magically enhanced or was it something more?

The man continually focused on Vatryn as he stared back; their eyes engaged in a battle for dominance. The human backed down and engaged in conversation with another elf. Though he seemed to have won, a knot twisted in Vatryn's gut and told him that there's something going on with this man.

Ciarian then pointed over to Vatryn as he spoke with Iorveth. The Scoia'tael commander listened intently at his second-in-command before looking over to Vatryn. A nod from his dagger received one back for Iorveth to move his head, gesturing Vatryn to meet him.

After dressing into his glass armor and with Trueflame on his side, he jumped from branch to branch towards a small ledge. Sounds of music could be heard as Vatryn approached to see Iorveth playing a small instrument. The elf's performance went on for a few seconds, its tune had a lovely melody to Vatryn's surprise.

"Nice tune," Vatryn said as he walked up.

"Thank you. I'm surprised you'd compliment a 'bandit' like me," Iorveth chided and put away his instrument.

"Doesn't mean we can't be civil," Vatryn said, crossing his arms. "If you want an insult… well, you're probably not that skilled since its a recorder and not a flute."

Iorveth ignored his remark. "Witty aren't you. I called you over because I want to confirm what you did."

"Crazy right? A minute after dealing with the nekkers, two giant bugs just attack me. They had like giant abdomens on them."

"An arachas."

"Arachas? Yeah sounds about right for a giant bug?"

"Not only did you manage to defeat two of them unscathed, but you also managed to save Ardi's life. How?"

"With this," Vatryn said as he pulled out a healing potion. "Made a bunch of these before I left on my expedition. They're basically potions with the same restorative nature of low to medium level healing spells. Greatly accelerates the natural healing process by tenfold."

"Then why is he still bed-ridden?"

"Side effect. Regenerating that quickly takes a lot of energy for a person. It could also be because the first time is usually the worst. After that, you just take a swig and go. Feed him and have him drink water, he'll be fine."

Iorveth took his word with silence and walked over near the edge.

"I've done what you asked for Iorveth. More actually because I saved your fellow squirrel. Now its time for your side of the bargain."

"Yes, about that…"

"Oh no. Don't give me that 'the situation has changed' bullshit. I helped you, now you'll give me access to your contacts."

"It's not that. Complications have arisen and need to be dealt with before we can depart."

"I'm sorry. We?" Vatryn said, leaning in.

"Yes, we. The contact you'll need is where my Scoia'tael and I are needed. There is a queen over in Vergen worthy of a crown and she has one of the most powerful sorceresses with her. She could help you."

"Then why should I stay? Tell me where she is and I'll be on my way."

"You think she'll just agree to help you? All they'll see is a gray elf, a powerful one at that. She'll likely try to kill you because you are an unknown, a threat. But come with me, they'll see you as someone wanting to help."

Vatryn sighed as he rubbed his temple in frustration. "So what kind of problems are you having?"

"Two. Some of my Scoia'tael, women, and children are held captive in Flotsam. The other is that we must deal with some interlopers coming our way."

"It has to do with that human right? What's his deal anyway? I thought you hated humans."

"He's a witcher. He does what we need him to do."

"A witcher? I think I heard that word before when some peasants thought I was one. Some kind of monster killer right?"

"Exactly. Mutated killers meant to protect humans from monsters. Of course, humans don't return the favor and treat them almost as bad as we Aen Seidhe."

"Why? From the looks I caught, he just looks like a man with cat eyes. Sure he's beefy but still…" Vatryn pondered as he walked over near the edge. "Guess I sort of understand why you'd be reluctant to build relations with humans. Well, at least the ones here anyway."

"You don't know the half of it," Iorveth responded.

Vatryn squinted his eyes through the trees, as the town walls of Flotsam barely peeked through the leaves and branches of the forest. His focus caught the attention of Iorveth as he too looked in the same direction.

"What are you looking at?" Iorveth asked.

"Just trying to remember if I saw any elves locked up while I was in Flotsam," Vatryn answered.

"You snuck inside the town?"

"During broad daylight."

'What? How?" Iorveth asked, his eyes widened from the answer.

"Simple. The guards are a bunch of drunken slobs that can't tell the difference from their own asses. How do you think I survived out here? Nuts and berries?"

"No, just a hypocrite. You say we're bandits but you're no better."

"First I am better. Second I didn't steal from them. I left enough orens for whoever I took from. And thank you note as well though I doubt they can read it. Anyways, even if we found your missing people, there would be the question of getting them out. Fighting in the streets is out of the question so we'd probably have to take a boat or a secret passage."

"Neither of those options will do. No secret passages to speak and a monster prowls the waters that we'd be torn to shreds. But with your assistance, we can…"

"No," Vatryn interrupted, waving an arm. "I told you I won't be involved in your petty struggle which means I'm not going to massacre the whole town. I'm only helping you so that I can get to Vergen. Nothing more. Since there's no secret passage, then our only option is to deal with the monster. Think that witcher can help us?"

"I wouldn't count on his support. Our agreement is a simple one and he keeps to himself. You could pay him yourself but I doubt he'd agree."

"They don't work out of altruism?" Vatryn asked and Iorveth shook his head. "Kind of defeats the purpose of being a monster killer then if you won't help without pay. But fine looks like I'll have to kill the monster myself. What about this other problem you have? These 'interlopers'. I'm assuming they're related because of your 'secret mission' I take it?"

"Yes, the vatt'ghern, the witcher, said it was possible they'd suspect us. But to come after us they'd have to go by river. They're not stupid enough to go through the forests. By my guess, they could be arriving within a few days."

"Who are these interlopers?"

"The Blue Stripes, Temerian Special Forces. Human scum, soldiers with nothing left to lose that enjoy killing elves out of pleasure but do so with great efficiency and ruthlessness."

"Sounds like the human version of the Scoia'tael. Fanatically misled groups that see each other as the problem and that the only way to achieve peace is to kill everyone on the other side."

"You've made your point. But thank you for the harsh words. They say the truth heals."

"Alright then so what? Do you want to ambush them when they come? Can't you just drive them away?"

"That won't be possible. The commander of the Blue Stripes would never allow that to happen. He's so committed to hunting me down that he'd willingly torture an innocent person just for the slightest information."

"Is that what those emblems are?" Vatryn asked, pointing toward his chest.

"I've defeated the commanders of all the other special forces in the North. And I relish the day when I take those silver lilies off Vernon Roche." Iorveth smiled and raised a fist.

"I'm sure you will but that's not something I'm willing to do for you. Killing them makes me no better than you and will only contribute to the downfall of your race."

"Then what would you suggest? Lay down our arms and we'll live happily ever after."

"No, I'll make them leave. Let me talk to them, convince them it's a losing proposition to face us and that they should go home. In exchange, you should desist all of your guerrilla activities in the area. They'll go, I'll kill the river monster, and then we can go Vergen and part ways. Simple enough."

"You say that but as soon as you start talking, they'll just kill you. It's in humans genes to kill."

"You's be like them too if you were in their position. Fact is that mortals are just flawed and we're all susceptible to power. Doesn't matter how highly we think of ourselves." Vatryn said as he looked up. "Look how about this? We'll both lure them in, you make your big entrance speech while your archers hide in the bush. And if only if, they attack first that your archers can take them out. That way we can guarantee that the desired outcome will happen for either of us. Deal?"

Iorveth took a moment to process his idea, crossing his arms and looking back into the forest. "Deal but only to prove you wrong. As for the monster, you should talk to the witcher. Even if he won't help, perhaps he can offer you some advice."

"Do you know where he is?"

"I can take you to him. Follow me."

Vatryn and Iorveth waded through the forests and came upon some ruins. Its stone was old and decrepit yet had the grace and beauty almost similar to Ayleid design. Walking through an arch revealed the muscular witcher as he seemed to be contemplating.

"Iorveth," the witcher said as he approached the two. "I thought you knew I don't like being disturbed. And I see you've brought your other guest."

"He has," Vatryn stepped forward, "My name is Vatryn Brios, Dark Elf adventurer. And you are?"

"I am Letho of Gulet. A witcher. Now, got a reason for coming here?"

"I need your help in eliminating the river monster near Flotsam. Iorveth tells me you witchers know a lot about killing monsters and that you don't work for free."

"Maybe. But I'm not currently looking for work so I have no reason to take on such a contract even if you were willing to pay."

"That's what I thought. Instead, how about you tell me how I could possibly kill the thing. Like any tactics or how I'd go about luring it."

"Hmm," Letho chuckled, "you seemed to be smarter than most if you're asking that. But my answer is the same as before. I'd need clues about the monster if I wanted to tell you anything about it. That'd involve work."

"Can you tell me anything about monsters in general then?"

"I'd need compensation first. But I won't take coin. Don't have use for it now."

Vatryn thought on his response and pulled out two bottles from his belt. "How about these? An invisibility potion and a feather potion. The invisibility speaks for itself but the feather potion makes you much lighter, allowing to increase your speed and to carry more weight than usual."

"Interesting," Letho commented as he held the bottles. "This might come useful for me one day. All right. I'll tell you one thing about monsters. Ready?"

Vatryn nodded for his answer.

"Always keep spatial awareness when fighting large monsters. They tend to make use of most of their appendages so be aware of them. Otherwise, you'll make a mistake and mistakes cost you."

"You use any special weapons?"

"A silver sword is best. But if not, you can always use oils."

"How about this?" Vatryn asked as he pulled out Trueflame. The blade ignited with flames, taking aback Iorveth and raising a brow from Letho. "It's a sword that's enchanted with fire magic. It can burn so hot that I can cut through steel weapons and armor."

"Nice sword. Where'd you get it?"

"Trade secret," Vatryn said as he sheathed Trueflame. "So will it do?"

"It will. Probably better than a silver sword if what you claim about your sword is true."

"So is that all you have to tell me?"

"All that I will," Letho said, sitting back down. "Now leave me be. We'll speak again once the gnats arrive."

Vatryn followed Iorveth out of the ruins. "Does he seem strange to you?"

"Letho?" Iorveth questioned, "He does keep to himself but he's no stranger than you."

"Obviously since I'm from another world. The way he talked to me though. He was interested or even curious about who I was and he seemed to give me the information all too easily. He didn't even question if the potions I had actually worked."

"You're insinuating that there's more to him, correct? I've no doubt he does but as long he helps us, then I've no quarrel."

"It's just that you come back and all of a sudden, this country's special forces are after you when they could have done so any other time. The only variable that I've witnessed changed is Letho. Coincidence? I don't think so."

"Unless you have proof that Letho is somehow betraying us, then this conversation is going nowhere," Iorveth stated, stopping at a tree. "Like you said Vatryn, it's not your concern what happens with 'bandits' like us. Worry about how you'll convince our unwanted guests. We'll tell you when its time."

With that, Iorveth leaped into the trees, disappearing from sight. All to himself, Vatryn sat against the tree and place his hand on his temple.

He's right isn't he, Vatryn thought, why should I care about their fates? If anything, it's their fault they've gotten themselves into this situation. But still...I've always risked my neck for those in trouble even if I knew that it doesn't really help anyone. I guess only time will tell if I'll make the right choice.

Two days later

"Um, Vatryn," an elf said, peaking inside a dimly lit cave.

A pile of leaves rustled on a stone slab further in. "Whaat?" Vatryn rumbled as his head stuck out from his pile.

"Iorveth wanted me to tell you that its time to deal with the interlopers."

Vatryn rubbed his eyes, squinting to the elf. "What time is it?"

"7 in the morning." the elf answered.

"Fine, I'll be there shortly," Vatryn said as he laid both hands behind his head. "Where do I have to be?"

"The cliffs right next to Flotsam. Over on the riverside west. Don't be late."

Vatryn stared blankly at the ceiling, the leaf blanket he made slowly sliding off him as a breeze came in. Stretching up from his makeshift bed, he made off towards the waterfall with a cloth and bottle from his pack.

The sound of rushing water was one of the few things that allowed Vatryn to concentrate. The flow of water crashing against him and the rocks somehow felt soothing to the Dunmer. It made it the perfect time for practicing speeches.

"Hello, there my name is… no that's too friendly." Vatryn said before coughing his throat. "If you don't turn around we'll… too hostile… Look, I've defeated a demigod so… now I sound crazy."

As Vatryn washed off the soap from his body, murmurs of voices alerted to hide deeper within the waterfalls. He peeked slightly out to see a group of people, three of them, covered in tattoos and leather armor. They seemed inebriated as they laughed under their breaths and playfully shoved one another.

"Hey," one of them said, "know what I heard."

"W-what?" another said, slurring his word.

"I-I heard Foltest is dead."

"Wha?! How?"

"Said a witcher did it. And he was his bodyguard too."

"How da hell you this?"

"See I got a cousin who knows this guy who knows his aunt who knows her…" the drunk man stopped as an arrow pierced straight through his mouth.

The other two screamed in surprise as blood splatter on them and their companion fell straight on the arrow. A barrage of arrows silenced them as five arrows landed all over their bodies. Vatryn looked up above to see four Scoia'tael hanging off the sides of the cliff. They climbed away from their work as one of the members nodded off to Vatryn and followed.

Damn these Scoia'tael, Vatryn thought as he continued cleaning. Can't seem to understand the concept of self-control. Nor privacy for that matter. Guess its time then.

Suited up, Vatryn scaled along towards the cliffs. To his right, he could see the town and its inhabitants. This time though instead of going about their usual day, a large number of the residents look to have crowded around the main square. Ropes hung over a wooden scaffold and a man in a black hood seemed to be chanting.

Execution then. Wonder what they did, Vatryn pondered.

Approaching to the spot, Vatryn saw Iorveth and Letho both talking.

"Vatryn," Iorveth called, "about time you showed."

"Well, I had to look presentable. You expect me to give a big speech while there's dirt on my face. So how do I look?"

"Armed and dangerous. Now let us get on with this," Iorveth said as he walked.

"Is Letho coming?" Vatyrn pointed to the witcher.

"I'm the backup," Letho flatly stated, walking to some far bushes from the riverbank. "In case, you need any assistance once your plan goes awry."

"Pessimistic view. It will work and you Iorveth, you'll see that I'm right," Vatryn said with a flair.

"We'll see Dunmer," Iorveth said, pulling out his recorder and walking toward a fallen tree.

"It won't if you try to serenade them," Vatryn said, hiding behind the bushes.

Temerian-Aedirnian Border

A boat of armed men approached near the bank of the river. Sailors scrubbed the decks and arbalists scanned over the area. The mood of the men looked a bit grim, some ached in their knees while others seemed adamant at the prospect of going further along the bank.

At the stern of the ship, a hooded figure gazed over the surroundings. His steel and silver swords hung off his back, white hair rested over his shoulders and a wolf medallion hung around his neck. And like Letho, his eyes were that of a cat, glancing over the forest.

We're here, the witcher concluded.


	6. Witcher, Meet Dunmer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chance meeting between the White Wolf and the Nerevarine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Elder Scroll Series or the Witcher Series
> 
> The Elder Scrolls belongs to Bethesda and the Witcher belongs to Andrzej Sapkowski.
> 
> This chapter contains original and paraphrased dialogue from the Witcher 2

"Flotsam should be just beyond the point. We'll take the riverbank," Roche said as he looked towards the beach.

"Who's 'we'?" Geralt questioned.

"You and me. Reconnaissance…" Roche said.

"I'm coming, too," Triss interjected, coming from behind.

"You should stay behind. We're not sure what'll happen," Roche added.

"Precisely why I'm coming. Someone's gotta look after you two," Triss said.

The three made their way off onto the bank, crates of supplies stacked in a defensible position as Blue Stripes held their crossbows at the ready. Birds chirped deep in the forest and the water slightly crashed along the bank.

"Any news from your secret informer?" Triss asked the Blue Stripes commander.

"The port's been blocked and the merchants have been held up for months," Roche recounted.

"What about the roads in the forests?" the mage asked.

"Iorveth rules the forest," Roche said, going ahead of the group.

A trickle of music descended farther along the bank. "Hear that?" Geralt said, perking his ears.

"I smell an elf," Roches said, his hands close to his side for his weapons.

As they approached, they could see an elf clad in various pieces of armor and playing some type of flute. He seemed oblivious to them as he sat on the fallen tree, continuing to play as Geralt and his group stood below. Geralt exchanged looks with Triss and Roche, the three unsure what to say.

The elf quickly stopped his play and stood tall before them. "Vernon Roche! Special Forces Commander for the last four years. Servant of the Temerian King. Responsible for the pacification of the Mahakaman foothills. Hunter of elves, murderer of women and children," the elf exclaimed. "Twice decorated for valor on the field of battle…" he finished, clapping his hands.

"Iorveth - a regular son of a whore," Roche pointed.

Iorveth raised out his arms. "You don't know how long I've waited for this? All the plans in motion, all the traps laid...And now you come here of your own accord,"

"You aided the man who killed my king…" Roche rebuked.

"King or beggar - what's the difference? One dh'oine less," Iorveth stated.

Geralt slightly tilted towards Triss and whispered, "We need him alive. Know any useful spells?"

"Get his attention," Triss whispered, a charge of energy fluxed in her hand. "I need to focus."

"I'll try,"

"Climb down and we'll finish this," Roche demanded.

"Hah! You're a man without honor, Vernon Roche. I'll not duel an insect," Iorveth snarked back before he made a glance back to the bushes. "But before we fight, I am supposed to give you a chance to flee."

"As I'd ever do that," Roche shot back.

"Not from me. From my new ally," Iorveth gestured to the bushes.

A figure walked out from the bushes as Geralt and his group was taken aback. An elf, of all people, with grayish-blue skin and dressed in some mysterious green armor. His silver eyes looked over them as he crossed his arms.

"I wouldn't call us 'allies' Iorveth," the elf said, "just acquaintances out of convenience."

Hmm, so these are the guys, Vatryn thought as he glanced at each one. The one with the white hair, he has the same eyes as Letho. Means he might be trouble. And this Roche, he seems to have a grudge against Iorveth. Might be hard to convince. But the red-head, she looks like she's focusing on a spell so I should convince them quick.

"Who...what the hell are you?" Roche asked.

"Oh forgive me. I haven't introduced myself. Vatryn Brios, at your service. You know, it's quite rude to call a person a thing. To put it I'm a Dark Elf," Vatryn explained. "Look I know this might be hard but you all need to leave. I don't want any bloodshed to happen."

"We can't leave," Geralt said as he stepped forward. "We've come for the kingslayer and he's with your group."

Kingslayer? Vatryn thought, Letho?

"Whatever it is this kingslayer did, it's not my concern. I'm sorry but I can't allow you to kill him," Vatryn said, "Perhaps we can come to some sort of agreement and resolve this peacefully. None of us need to fight."

"Who are you addressing? Me, yourself… or those archers in those shrubs?" Geralt announced, slightly raising his voice.

"Kind of hypocritical of you to say that since your mage is trying to cast a spell. Please, ma'am, don't do anything rash," Vatryn pleaded.

"How did you…" Triss questioned as the small glow from her hand faded.

"Know?" Vatryn finished, "I've been around mages for a while to know when they're about to cast. Listen, maybe we can find a solution that both of us can agree to. Iorveth, why not let them talk to the 'kingslayer'?"

"I'll not allow my guest to be harmed Vatryn," Iorveth shot back.

"There won't be any harm done. I'll make sure of it. They get to ask the 'kingslayer' questions and he isn't harmed. That way we both get what we want," Vatryn reassured.

"No, we don't," Geralt said, shaking his head. "The kingslayer framed me and needs to be brought to justice for his crimes."

"If it makes you leave and avoid any fighting, I would give him to you. But I need Iorveth for my problems and that's why we need to…" Vatryn emphasized.

"Enough of this piss!" Roche interrupted, "Die!"

A knife launched from his hand, narrowly missing Iorveth as he stumbled away.

"Spar'le!" Iorveth commanded to his archers.

"No, wait!" Vatryn yelled, only for his plea to be ignored.

Geralt and Roche took out their swords to defend from the volley Iorveth's archers unleashed. Sparks of red came from Triss as she waved her wand.

"Addan quen spars-paerpe'tlon Vort!" she chanted. In an instant, the arrows hit a dome that formed around the humans and turned into butterflies.

The archers looked confused amongst themselves, raising their brows and unsure what to do.

"That'll stop them," Geralt stated and looked back to Triss. The mage's eyes fluttered as her head swayed side to side.

"Triss, are you alright?" The witcher asked. Triss's response was slurred as blood trickled from her nose and passed out into Geralt's arms.

"You should've charmed the archers… They're coming," Roche said as he held his sword.

From above, Vatryn could see the Scoia'tael climbing down and face the humans. The white witcher covered their retreat toward the town as Roche carried the mage over his shoulder.

Vatryn ran over to Iorveth, a scowl formed over his face. "Iorveth, what are you doing?! You said you'd let me talk to them."

"I've kept my end of the bargain, Vatryn," Iorveth said as he walked off. "As you said, they attacked first so we're simply defending ourselves."

"That Roche attacked first, not the others. If you'd allowed me to continue, I could have stopped them," Vatryn insisted.

"No, you wouldn't. They were after Letho and no amount of bargaining would have changed that. Now they must die," Iorveth said.

"They're not going to," Vatryn said, stepping in front of Iorveth. "They have a witcher with them and something makes me feel is very skilled. I doubt a few Scoia'tael are gonna be a problem for them."

"He is right," Letho said as he emerged out from a shrub. "Geralt will have no trouble defending against them."

"You know about that witcher?" Iorveth questioned.

"Rather well, but he has amnesia," Letho recounted, "I took him by surprise when I killed Foltest."

"So you did kill a king?" Vatryn said, narrowing his eyes. "That was your secret mission, wasn't it? Maybe we should have given you to them."

"And maybe I should just get rid of you," Letho said, walking close to Vatryn's face. "You tried to sell me out. That's not nice."

"It's also not nice to get in people's faces. And I'd think over your plan if I were you. I've faced worse beings than you." Vatryn countered.

The Dunmer and the witcher stared at each other, their eyes narrowed and their fingers slightly moved to their sides. The sound of a bell interrupted the three as loud voices screeched from their position.

"Scoia'tael attacking!" a voice yelled.

"Alarm! Squirrels!" another yelled.

"See. What did I say." Vatryn said, walking away from Letho. "We'll continue our conversation later, Letho. Why don't you go see off these 'intruders'?"

"Where are you going?" Iorveth asked.

"To kill the river monster. But first, to get away from you two for a while," Vatryn said as he jumped off into the trees.

Finding a big curved dip in a tree, the dunmer settled in for a rest.

What have you got yourself into Vatryn, he thought as took out a bottle of flin to swig. I wanted to stay out of politics but I seemed to have swum up shit deep in the water. And knowing from experience, I can't back out of it without consequence. Now I've really got to leave this world.

The tree's height gave Vatryn a wide area to look over the area including Flotsam. A small cluster of people was gathered out near the riverbank, probably citizens and guards concerned about the Scoia'tael. Yet the main square he had seen before still had the wooden scaffold and looking the same as before.

Strange, Vatryn thought, Why would they wait so long to execute prisoners?

Vatryn looked over his surroundings; the cliffs where the Scoia'tael were are empty along with Iorveth and Letho. And it didn't seem any were left to standby near the town.

"Guess it wouldn't hurt to check what's going on," Vatryn deduced and made his way down to the main square.

**_Flotsam_ **

The town was quite empty as Geralt, Triss, and Roche made their way to the town square. Its citizens were gathered there for some execution with its attendees being a dwarf and some bard. A combination Geralt knew to be trouble.

But there was another worry the three had discovered on their way to Flotsam. The elf named Vatryn.

"What are you thinking?" Triss asked the two men.

"That gray elf, Vatryn," Roche said as he crunched his fists, "he's gonna be trouble. I can just tell."

"That armor he wore," Geralt chimed in, "I've never seen anything like it. And that sword he had; looks dangerous and I felt my medallion hum."

"You noticed too?" Triss said, "When I focused on the sword, I had a slight feeling that there was something more to it, magic. Powerful magic like it was a source of its own. But I'm more concerned where he came from. He said he was a dark elf."

"Probably been hitting the fisstech if you ask me," Roche added, "His origins aren't something I'm concerned. He's working with Iorveth and that's all I need to know."

"He said he wasn't his ally," Geralt said.

"Well, he certainly wasn't his hostage either. There is no neutrality when it comes to Iorveth. You're either with him or against him," Roche said.

The three opened a door before them as a crowd of bystanders came into view. Cheers and hollers were screeched in the crowds as prisoners were filed up to the scaffold. Geralt scanned over the prisoners and spotted a dwarf and bard in bright red clothing.

"Zoltan… Dandelion…" Geralt whispered to his group.

"My informer," Roche whispered.

"Just great," Triss said as she crossed her arms.

"What's the plan?" Roche asked.

"We improvise. Triss, stay here," Geralt said as he walked forward.

"Alright but no killing," Roche followed.

"Geralt! Geralt! Over here! Help!" the bard yelled over for his friend.

A guard stood in Geralt's way as he approached the scaffold. "Step back, white one," the guard commanded.

"What are you hanging them for? They don't look dangerous." Geralt asked, loudly for the crowd to hear.

"The charge is, Collusion with the Scoia'tael." the guard stated.

"Dandelion - an elven spy?" Geralt questioned.

"The bard's hanging for debauchery," the guard raised.

"What?!" Geralt said, his eyes widened from the statement.

"The sentence was, he's to hang for debauchery," the guard repeated.

"And a sentence is nothing to scoff at!" a crowd goer yelled.

"Exactly," the guard said, "now fuck off, will you. The singer is going to hang - this is a decent town for decent people… Witchers notwithstanding!"

"I'm not going to let you execute them," Geralt rebuked.

"Shut it! I'm warning you, don't… Ow!" the guard held his head.

The executioner behind also howled before falling over. Plonking sounds could be heard around the crowd as the crowd members looked around in confusion. The guard gathered his bearings and looked down to the ground to see a small ball.

"What the fu-" the guard said as suddenly the ball emitted a smoke.

More of the balls released the white haze from its body, filling the square with smoke. People coughed and wheezed as the smoke filled the air and many instinctively blocked their faces. Panic ensued as the crowd began shoving each other toward the exit, angering those pushed to push back. A melee ensued as the crowd punched and kicked each other out of reaction and the guards could do nothing but join in.

Even Geralt could not help but cover his vision away as he tried to get out of the crowd.

"Geralt!" Dandelion reached out.

"Dandelion!" Geralt coughed heavily as he tried to find the voice of the bard. "Where are you?"

"Over here! I'm… hey, what are doing? Get-" Dandelion's voice disappeared in an instant.

"Dandelion?" Geralt reached his voice out.

The smoke began to dissipate as Geralt could feel his lungs begin to breathe again. Rubbing his eyes, he looked up to the scaffold and could not believe what he saw. Only Zoltan was left with his noose and all the others cut. The rest including Dandelion were missing.

"Zoltan!" Geralt called as the hoped onto the scaffold. "What happened? Where's Dandelion?"

"I don't know," Zoltan said as he let a few coughs. "First I see you arguing with the guard and next there's smoke everywhere. I felt the noose around my neck fall off but the damn smoke blinded me."

"Damn it," Geralt said under his breath.

"Geralt," Triss called as she and Roche approached. "Where did that smoke come from? And where's Dandelion?"

Before Geralt could speak, a large contingent of guards came onto the scene as they broke up the fights and separated the crowds. A bald man in plain clothes sauntered through the line the guards.

"What the hell is going on here?! I said, what the arse fuck is going on?" the man asked as he looked for an answer.

A guard slowly approached the man and stuttered, "I- I- I'd like to re-re-report…"

"Ou-ou-ou-ou-out of my sight, Clover!" the man said as the guard stood there doing nothing. "A few ploughing bandits and you can't even hang them! And you! Stay there." The man pointed to Geralt.

The man walked up to scaffold with his hand placed firmly on his sword. "What the fuck kind of stunt did you just pull?"

"Are you in charge here?" Geralt asked.

"Forgive me! Bernard Loredo, Commander of Port Flotsam. Yes, I rule this brothel…" Loredo said with a glowing face. "Now I'll ask again. Where the fuck did they go?"

"I don't know. I'm just as in the dark as you are," Geralt said, "Smoke grenades were thrown here and nobody could see a damn thing."

"How do I know it wasn't your doing?" Loredo questioned.

"Why would I rescue just one friend when I came to save them both?" Geralt argued.

"Fair point," Loredo said, rubbing his chin. "Well, we'll get them later. Still got one here to hang."

"No," Geralt said, stepping in front of Zoltan. "You have no right to hang Zoltan."

"Interesting… because I'm the law in Flotsam," Loredo said.

"I take issue with that," Roche interrupted, "Vernon Roche, officer of the King."

"Well, well… Blue Stripes, the nonhuman hunters," Loredo said.

"Precisely. Anyone suspected of collaborating with the Scoia'tael falls under my jurisdiction." Roche said.

"So what? I can't go disappointing the crowd here. This scaffold is for speeches and hanging so unless you want a show, we'd better come to an understanding." Loredo said.

"Meaning?" Geralt asked.

Lored leaned towards Geralt and whispered, "Give me a minute, witcher."

Turning his attention to the crowd, Loredo raised his arms and spoke loudly. "Listen here. You may have heard rumors of the tragic events that transpired during the siege of La Valette Castle. Sadly, they are true. King Foltest is dead. Scoia'tael likely had a hand in this heinous murder and they probably sprung the prisoner from their sentences. So, you see, none of you can feel safe."

Loredo slightly glanced back at Geralt and continued. "That is why today, wagons with armaments will roll out into Flotsam's streets. I hereby declare a state of emergency. Await orders, prepare to fight, and ready yourselves to avenge your fallen king. Now disperse, go to your homes."

"What about Zoltan?" Geralt pointed to the dwarf.

"He'll not hang for now. Consider his charges under review. As for the bard though since he's escaped he's got to pay a fine for messing with official execution business. Three hundred orens," Loredo said.

"That's extortion," Geralt said.

"Call it what you like, I don't fucking care. But if he doesn't want his body full of arrows, the either he or you will pay. The dwarf is free for now but he's not to leave town. Come to my home after dusk while you're here; we need to discuss somethings."

Geralt snarked at the commandant as he followed Zoltan off from the scaffold.

"Oh, one more thing…" Loredo called as Geralt reared his head. "Welcome to Flotsam, witcher."

Geralt ignored him as he joined in with Zoltan, the dwarf sighing from the events while Triss and Roche came in tow.

"You all right, Zoltan?" Triss asked.

"Just fine, Triss. Thank you for helping me- I think," Zoltan said as he rubbed his head.

"I'd say your welcome but I'm afraid the mysterious smoke saved your skin." Triss smiled.

"Right, we're still not in the clear," Roche said, "We need to find who or what took Dandelion. And somehow I've got a feeling its the Scoia'tael or the kingslayer."

"They're not the ones responsible this time, I can assure you," Triss said.

"What do you mean?" Geralt asked the red-headed mage.

"During the whole commotion, I sensed a magical disturbance in the crowd. Almost similar to a teleportation spell. I tried to detect where it went but can't for some reason. The spell seems to have left its mark all over the place."

"So a mage must have teleported away with Dandelion," Geralt said, placing a hand over his chin.

"A powerful one no doubt," Triss added, "The only mages I know that can teleport that quickly are not in Flotsam."

"Aye, but knowing who kidnapped Dandelion isn't going to help find him," Zoltan said, "Geralt, maybe you can try to track where the kidnapper came from. Maybe you could check the scaffolds."

As Geralt pondered on what to do next, Roche noticed something sticking out the back of Zoltan's collar. Triss and Geralt wearily looked at the Blue Stripes commander as he came up behind the dwarf and yanked out the item.

"Ow! Hey, what the fuck are you…" Zoltan berated as he rubbed his neck.

Roche ignored him as he held out a folded note. Unfolding and reading it over, Roche squinted at its content.

"What's it say?" Geralt asked.

"A sketch of the area and some writing at the bottom. But I can't read it," Roche said, handing the note to Triss.

"Neither can I. I've never seen any language like this. It's a good thing whoever wrote this also drew a map. It has directions that point to a cave covered in shrubs, south of here," Triss said, handing the note to Geralt.

"We should expect trouble and be on guard for whoever took Dandelion. So ready?"

"You go on ahead," Roche said, "I've got to make sure the rest of the Blue Stripes made it in."

"And I'll save you all a seat at the tavern," Zoltan said, pumping a fist. "Just make sure you bring back our lovable bard back in one piece."

Geralt nodded and said, "Don't worry Zoltan. We will. Come on Triss."

**_Vatryn's hideout_ **

"Off me!" Dandelion demanded as landed flat on his face. The bard's eyes could barely see but the splotches of light one see when staring briefly at the sun. A few seconds in, his eyes returned to normal and his vision filled with a rocky wall with light barely shining on.

"You okay there?" Vatryn asked as he sat stood over the bard. "That spell can be jarring for first-timers especially those that haven't teleported before."

Dandelion took a moment as he stared back at the elf, his response lagging. His pupils then shrunk as he took in the full view of the dark elf. Without warning, Dandelion sprinted away from Vatryn, following to the source of light through the shrubs at the entrance.

But Dandelion's escape was too hasty as his foot landed on nothing but air. The tree canopies were at his eye level and Dandelion felt the force of gravity pull his body to the earth below.

A tug on his vest pulled the unlucky bard back into the cave for him to land on his back. Dandelion elicited a groan of pain as he looked up to his savior.

"Woah there, you should be careful. It's a really bad idea to run out a cave with a 40-foot drop below. 30 feet if you don't include the ceiling." Vatryn said as he grinned.

"Wh-who are you?" Dandelion asked, holding a hand to protect his body.

"I'm getting quite tired of saying this but the name is Vatryn. Vatryn Brios," he said, holding out his hand.

Dandelion hesitated as his hand was still close to his chest. But thinking about this elf's cheery demeanor and his limited options of escape, he accepted Vatryn's offer.

"See, I'm not so bad," Vatryn said and proceeded deeper into the cave. "Hey, so...um… are you hungry or thirsty maybe. I can't imagine they would have given you anything if they were gonna execute you."

"Umm… sure. I guess I could eat and drink." Dandelion said as he slightly eyed the entrance behind.

"Perfect," Vatryn said as he snapped his fingers and ignited a small pile of wood. "Come on then. You can't eat and drink properly while standing."

Dandelion before the small fire as Vatryn held a chicken leg over it.

"Is alcohol fine for you?" Vatryn asked with a bottle in a hand.

"The best actually," Dandelion remarked, grabbing the bottle.

"So what's your name?"

"My name is...um… Julian Alfred Pankratz but most people call me Dandelion."

"Pleasure to meet you then Dandelion. Wish it was under better circumstances than a dark cave but we can't always get what we want," Vatryn said as he handed Dandelion the cooked chicken leg.

"Where did you get this?" Dandelion questioned as he took another bite.

"From town…" Vatryn said as he looked away from the bard. "I… how do you say, 'borrowed' a chicken."

"You stole it?"

"No of course not. I left some orens for the people I borrowed the chicken from and I made sure it was in a place they'd see. Besides, I couldn't possibly buy it in person. Have you seen me?"

"Yeah...um, well this has been great but I should get going," Dandelion said, backing towards the entrance.

"Going somewhere?"

"Yes actually, it's called Flotsam and I'm sure my friends are worried about my safety and I'd rather stay in a dark cave. It's just not style."

"I can help you down but I wouldn't recommend going back by yourself."

"Why?"

"Because you escaped from your execution," Vatryn said as he focused on the fire. "And I doubt the guards in Flotsam aren't exactly the forgiving type over a little misunderstanding."

"But that was your fault! You kidnapped me!"

"No, I saved you. There's a difference. And I stopped the guards from executing everyone else."

"Great. Just great. I am eternally doomed to this forest and Geralt must be losing his mind," Dandelion lamented, leaning against the wall.

"Oh, that white-haired witcher? He's not. I'd say he'll be here in an hour. Twenty minutes if he runs."

"What do you mean?"

"I slipped a note in that dwarf's collar during the smoke," Vatryn said as he took a swig of Flin. "It has a map that'll lead that friend of yours here."

"You're using me as bait?"

"Sorry about that but I saw an opportunity. I went down to see the execution and saw you yelling out to the witcher. And the way he argued with the guard led me to deduce you were his friend. I'd knew he'd come to save you and I saw it as a way to talk to him."

"So you did kidnap me," Dandelion said, stomping to the elf.

"Fine, fine. So maybe I did something bad but I also saved your life. So that means it cancels each other out."

"It does not."

"Your opinion. So, willing to wait until your friend gets here?"

"Do I have a choice?" Dandelion said as he sat back down at the fire.

"You can climb down if you want but I'm not helping you."

"What if I make you?"

Vatryn laughed uncontrollably at the bard's words and fell back onto his back. Dandelion frowned as the laughs from the elf continued for a few seconds. Vatryn took a breather for the air to return into him.

Sitting up, he could see the bard's frowning face. "Oh, you were being serious? Yeah, no. I'll slap you if you try to do that."

"Fine," Dandelion humphed as he crossed his arms.

A silence bequeathed the two, the crackles of the fire made it awkward for Vatryn as he exchanged looks with Dandelion.

"So..." Vatryn began, "I've noticed you don't seem interested in my background or anything. Like are you not curious about my magic, where I'm from, my race, or hell even my interests?"

"Now that you mention it, I am curious about what you are. A gray elf with pretty strange armor."

"I couldn't tell you much about the armor but I can answer the first part. I am a dark elf or dunmer is the more official name. I'm an adventurer from Morrowind."

"Morrowind?"

"A country that's ruled by dunmer like me. Of course, I'm a bit different since I have silver irises instead of the usual red eyes dunmer usually have."

"Is that bad?"

"Not unless you want to be a true dunmer. Well, that and the fact that I'm not from Morrowind. Dark elves are… suspicious of outsiders to say the least. Don't get me started on the whole slavery business."

"Elves that practice slavery? Hmm, an unusual combination of words that I've heard of yet. You must have a lot of stories to tell."

"I guess you could say that. You're a bard right?" Vatryn asked for Dandelion to nod. "So that means you'd like a good story right?"

Vatryn leaned down behind and searched in his bag. Dandelion tried to see what Vatryn was searching for until a quick yes came from his mouth.

"Here, catch," Vatryn commanded as he threw Dandelion a notepad and some chunky block. "You can write with that onto the notes."

Dandelion glanced from the notepad to Vatryn and back to entrance in rotation.

Well, Geralt won't be for while and it does beat having to sit in silence, Dandelion thought.

"All right. What kind of story did you have in mind?"

"How about I tell about the time I dismantled a criminal organization that had planted itself within a mercenary guild?" Vatryn said as he began to recount his tale.

**_Forests outside Flotsam_ **

"This is the place," Triss said as she put away the note.

"Are you sure?" Geralt questioned.

"Yes, I'm sure. I followed the directions as the map showed."

"But I don't see the cave that was drawn on the note. Maybe we made a wrong turn," Geralt said as he grabbed the note.

"I know how to read a map, Geralt," Triss contested, crossing her arms.

"I just want to make sure we're at the right spot," Geralt said, "Dandelion could be in trouble."

"I'm sure he's fine. If anything, we should worry about whoever took Dandelion. Maybe we should call out his name." Triss suggested.

"Dandelion!" Geralt called out.

"Dandelion!" Triss yelled.

"Geralt! Triss! Up here!" Dandelion responded for his friends to look up to the waving bard.

"Dandelion, are you all right?" Geralt asked.

"Don't worry. I'm fine. I think I have enough material to write two new ballads."

"What?" Geralt questioned. "Dandelion, stay right there. Triss will teleport you off."

"No wait," the bard interrupted, "I'll come down myself. There's someone that wants to talk with you."

"Dandelion, wait…" Geralt said only for the bard to rush back inside the cave.

The witcher tapped his foot furiously and Triss turned to him.

"What's Dandelion thinking?" Geralt asked as he looked down. "Think Dandelion is talking about the one who snatched him?"

"There's no question," Triss stated.

"We should be ready," Geralt replied and Triss nodded.

Geralt's medallion hummed on his chest and Triss sensed the source of it too. It was directly on the ground, a few feet from them and in an instant, two people popped into existence before them. Dandelion stumbled over to them as Geralt drew his steel sword and Triss readied a fireball.

"Hello there witcher," Vatryn said as he approached, "we need to talk."


	7. First Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vatryn investigates his first Witcher contract

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Elder Scroll Series or the Witcher Series
> 
> The Elder Scrolls belong to Bethesda and the Witcher belongs to Andrzej Sapkowski.
> 
> A/N: Chapter contains original and paraphrased dialogue from the Witcher 2

A gray elf will kidnap your friend and use him as bait. Change the first three words with something else and Geralt might have believed it. Yet here he was, the unbelievable talking to him. A gray elf, coyly grinning at Geralt and Triss with his arms crossed. As he believed this situation wasn't serious.

But then what could he want? That green armor he wore and the curved sword strapped to his belt. Something about their aura and the way they looked made Geralt weary. And that spell he used. It was similar to teleportation but different. The gray elf had popped in front of them with his fist raised. Like it was something simple.

"So, are you just gonna stand there with your jaw open or should I talk first?" Vatryn asked.

"You think this funny?" Geralt asked.

"Woah, hold on you two," Dandelion waved, stepping in front of Vatyrn. "There's no need to be hostile. Vatryn is a pretty nice elf once you talk to him. He has some contradictory values but you find his stories quite interesting to listen to. He's pretty decent from what he tells and they don't seem like lies to me."

Geralt and Triss glanced at each other. If there friend Dandelion had indeed vouched for him…

"All right then," Geralt said as he and Triss relaxed from their fighting stance. "Talk."

"Boy, aren't you friendly," Vatryn said, "First, a reintroduction is in order. Vatryn Brios, Dunmer at your service."

"Dunmer?" Geralt asked.

"Or Dark Elf just as the humans prefer to say," Vatryn said.

"And what do you want?" Geralt asked as he sheathed his sword.

"Well, it's simple really. I need your help, witcher."

"It's Geralt and what do you need my help for?" he asked.

"Well, not just your help but your friend here too… um, I'm sorry, miss but I didn't know your name," Vatryn said.

"Triss. My name is Triss Merigold," Triss replied.

"Well, a pleasure to meet you Triss and you as well, Geralt. Sorry about the whole 'Iorveth trying to kill you' part. It wasn't supposed to go like that," Vatryn said.

"And how was it supposed to go?" Geralt asked as he crossed his arms.

"You were supposed to leave peacefully," Vatryn answered. "Iorveth wanted to ambush and kill you but I convinced him to let me talk. And it would have worked if that Roche friend of yours didn't throw a dagger at him."

"If you didn't want to fight, then why are you with Iorveth?" Triss asked.

Vatryn scratched his head. "Iorveth is not my friend if that's what you're suggesting. He just has something I need."

"What could Iorveth have for someone like you?" Geralt asked.

"Apparently, Iorveth has a way to bring Vatryn back home to his world," Dandelion said.

"Your world?" Triss asked.

"I think it's obvious, don't you think?" Vatryn held out his arms, fully revealing his body for a few seconds. "A Dark Elf that does not know anything in this world, is wearing alien armor, and can somehow speak the same language despite being unable to read it. Sure, pretty common around here."

"Hmph. Well, you're just as sarcastic as the elves here too," Geralt said, "So, why talk to us then? Triss, do you know anything about traveling between worlds?"

"I know that they exist but that's about it," Triss grabbed her chin. "I… don't know any spells on how to travel between worlds."

"That's a shame then. I was hoping I wouldn't have to go with Iorveth but it looks like I'm stuck with him for now. Well then, Geralt guess I'll just need your help killing the river monster," Vatryn said.

"River monster?" Geralt asked.

"The tentacled monster in the river," Dandelion said, "From what I've heard, it's blocking all traffic on the river, destroying ships that try to pass through."

"Exactly," Vatryn said, raising a hand. "And I figure, by killing this monster, we both get what we want."

"How so?" Geralt asked.

"You want that Letho guy, right? And I need the river cleared. Help me and I'll take you to Letho."

Geralt crossed his arms. "Won't Iorveth be unhappy if you do that?"

"Iorveth doesn't have to know," Vatryn waved his hand. "Besides, he seems pretty intent on leaving this place. I don't think he'll lose much with Letho gone. So let's take on the monster together."

"Hmm, maybe but…" Geralt said.

"But?" Vatryn raised a brow.

"I usually get paid for a contract and work alone," Geralt said.

"Ah, yes, Letho told me that you witchers don't do things gratis. Well for the first part, you can go ask some merchant about it, they probably want the thing dead anyway. Can't do anything for the second part though. For one, I actually want to fight the thing," Vatryn said.

"You want to fight a monster?" Triss asked, tilting her head.

"I want to see how tough this monster is. And I'm sure two fighters are better than one," Vatryn said.

"More like I'll have to watch the monster and you," Geralt waved off. "Besides, I doubt you have much experience fighting monsters."

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing. Fighting giant monsters is pretty easy in comparison to the beings I've fought," Vatryn said.

"Fighting monsters is no game. You've got to always be on your feet, use oils, potions, and silver blades. And even then there's no guarantee you'll survive even if you're a witcher."

"See this blade here," Vatryn pointed to his side, "I call it Trueflame. It's enchanted with flames so powerful that it can cut through steel armor. This armor I'm wearing, enchanted so that I take less damage and strong enough that even a halberd will have trouble with. I know what I'm doing."

"Maybe you should let him help, Geralt," Triss said, "He is offering to help us and seems pretty straightforward about his intentions."

Geralt stared back at Vatryn, the gray elf coyly smiling back. He didn't trust the man but the way he acted though. Cocky and unserious but truthful in his words. He works with Iorveth yet doesn't espouse any of his or the Scoia'tael's views. And with all this other stuff like his armor and sword, he's inclined to believe his story.

"Fine, then. We have a deal," Geralt said.

"Great," Vatryn said as he walked towards his hideout. "So how about we meet up at…"

"Hang on a second," Geralt said, raising his hand. "We still need to deal with the issue of you kidnapping Dandelion."

"Saving actually," Vatryn turned back.

"Flooding the town square with smoke and causing a riot isn't what I call heroic," Triss said, hand on her hip.

Vatryn lowered his head and sighed. "Fine, so what's the problem with Dandelion? They want to kill him on sight or something?"

"The guards won't attack as long as we pay them two-hundred orens. And figuring this was your mess, you have to fix it and make it up to Dandelion," Geralt answered.

"Orens? This country's currency, correct?" Vatryn asked. Geralt replied with a nod, prompting Vatryn to think. "Wait here a second," he said.

Vatryn ran over to the cliff with lightning speed. Geralt was taken aback at how he easily climbed the steep rocks, never to lose balance. He certainly had agility going for him.

"Found it!" Vatryn said. He proceeded back down from his cave and landed with a somersault. "Here."

The item Vatryn presented was a large pouch, filled with orens, amethysts, and pearls.

"Where did you get all this?" Geralt asked.

"Oh, you know, mostly bandits. Well for the orens. The gems I had in abundance with me before I came to this world and have plenty more in my hideout. So, is that enough?"

"Yeah, it's enough," Geralt said, hooking the pouch to his belt. "So do you have any leads on the monster? Descriptions, previous attacks?"

Vatryn stroked his chin. "I think I recall seeing a boat destroyed down by the riverbank, in some clearing down some ridges. It could be the monster's work. It's northeast of the town, near the river and next to some ancient bridge. Elven I presume since it looks similar to one I heard about back home."

"Then you should drop off Dandelion," Triss said to Geralt. "I'll meet you over by the boat wreck," she said.

Waving her two hands, a portal, swirling of orange and black popped before her. Vatryn jumped back a bit at the sudden portal, but somewhat in awe as he looked at the swirling vortex.

"Sheesh, Triss. Sure you're not overusing those teleports?" Geralt said as she disappeared into the portal and vanished.

**_Flotsam_ **

Passing the guards seemed to be a bit more trouble than anticipated. What with the guards not counting right or attempting to steal from Geralt. Luckily with intimidation and some witty banter from Dandelion, the two made their way back to the brothel where Zoltan was at.

Yet Geralt noticed that his friend's head was not where it was usually at. He'd bump into others and stumbled over rocks, only for Geralt to stop him. All because he was busying looking down onto his notepad.

"Dandelion, why are you paying so much attention to those notes of yours?" Geralt asked.

"Hmm, oh sorry Geralt," Dandelion said as he put away his notes. "It's just what Vatryn told just seemed so surreal. Almost like your adventures."

"What kind of stories did he tell?" Geralt asked.

"Well, he…" Dandelion recounted as a body knocked him on to the ground. "Hey!"

"M-monster," the person stammered, coiling away as she ran.

Bells rang among the town and people fled away from the docks while others ran to investigate.

"Dandelion," Geralt said. He looked to see his friend gone, walking as fast as he could towards the brothel and waving a thumbs up.

As Geralt approached the docks, a tentacle slammed down onto a man that managed to roll away at the last second. The tentacle then felt around on the docks, probably for a morsel. A woman in a dress came into sight, her body glowed with blue as she unleashed a strike of lightning. The tentacle coiled in pain and quickly submerged back under the water.

_Great, a sorceress,_  Geralt thought.

"What sort of sorceress are ?!" a townsman asked as others gathered around the attacked man. "A lot of good you did. Can't you hear me?! Why didn't you help him?"

"He's alive, isn't he?" the sorceress said with indifference in her tone.

"The beast nearly pulled him in the water, while you stood, staring like a calf at a shit-covered clover!"

"Watch your words!" the sorceress said, slowly spelling out with her mouth.

"Where's this beast?" Geralt asked, receiving the group's attention.

"Ask her!" a townsman waved off to the sorceress.

"Geralt?" the sorceress's eyes widened.

"Ah, I guess we knew each other," Geralt said.

"Oh, lookey here, birds of a feather…" the townsman said to his peers.

"Let's say… I've heard of you," the sorceress said.

The townsman waved out his arms. "Master witcher, this is foolish! The beast near pulled Sosek into the depths, and you're simply chatting with this damsel!"

"All right, what happened?" Geralt asked.

"I came to Flotsam to kill the kayran," the sorceress stated.

The townsmen stood silent at her words. Their eyes shifted to each and looked to each other confused. "Kayran?" they said.

"The monster that has effectively blocked the port," the sorceress continued, "A moment ago, I had the good fortune to see it in all its splendor, but the local folk scared it away."

"Good fortune? You hear that Sosek?" a townsman asked, "That was some good fortune for you!"

"Why's the beast in the port all of a sudden, eh? Summoned by the witch perchance?" another townsman said.

"To see it in all its splendor!" a third said, crossing his arms.

Geralt could see that the townspeople didn't seem interested in talking. Their teeth gritted, fists close to their body, and how close they were to the sorceress. They wanted a fight.

"And which of you is ready to help the sorceress fight the beast?" Geralt asked.

"Why us?" a townsman shrugged. "Huge it is! Big as a mountain!"

"Then why get angry at someone willing?" Geralt asked.

"Well, 'cause…"

The tiny mob relented in their posture, scratching their heads as they tried to think of an answer.

"We'll tend to the kayran, the sorceress or I. Maybe we'll do it together. We'll draw it away from the port beforehand, to not endanger the likes of you," Geralt said as he looked towards the sorceress.

"Well, I hope you succeed," a townsman said, "I've no preference for who does it - witch or witcher… just kill the whoreson and the whole town will be grateful. Come on lads, let's get Sosek out of here."

The group of townsmen dispersed as they hauled their comrade away. A man dressed in some black tunic with an inkwell for a necklace waded through and approached Geralt.

"I apologize for interrupting, but I am Louis Merse, and I am the chief person in charge of all matters related to monster-hunting in Flotsam. It is in this capacity that I must inquire if you're willing to attempt to resolve the problem of our so-called kayran - the beast that now blocks all trade traffic on the river."

"So witcher? Are we willing?" the sorceress asked.

Geralt narrowed his eyes as he looked over at her. One he could handle but two strangers. What is this, a field trip?

"No," Geralt said.

"Too bad," the sorceress crossed her arms. "I was here first and I'll not relinquish the contract," she said.

Geralt's medallion hummed. He looked behind to see the sorceress's hand glowing a faint hue. "Fine, we'll work together," he said, wanting to avoid any fight into town.

"You must contact the merchants on the waterfront as regards any rewards. Madame de Tansarville has, I believe, already conducted some preliminary negotiations…" Louis said, leading in.

The sorceress nodded. "That I have,"

"In that case, don't let me keep you," Louis said as he walked away.

"All right, so who are you?" Geralt said, facing the sorceress.

"My name is Síle de Tansarville of Kovir," Síle said.

Geralt crossed his arms. "Kovir's a long way north."

"True. I had my doubts if the kayran was worth the journey, but those were dispelled with what it showed today," Síle said as she smiled. "Tell me Geralt, what do you make of it?"

"The beast must be huge. Maybe inhabited one of the Pontar's tributaries before, hunting animals. Then it grew for some reason and hunger drove it to seek fresh pastures."

"And on the Pontar it found trade barges burgeoning with obese, slow-moving merchants. You're partly correct. Cedric claims the kayran emerged from the northern swamps approximately one month past."

Geralt raised a brow. "Cedric?" he questioned.

"An elf," Síle said, "Formerly a Scoia'tael. Strange bird, but he knows quite a bit about the area and its living wonders."

"I'll talk to merchants first then about the reward and visit Cedric. I'll get back to you after."

"You'll find me at the inn," Síle pointed to the town. "I've rented lodgings there - on the upper floor."

Geralt nodded as Síle walked off the docks. Looking back over the port, he sighed in contempt to what he had agreed too. A mage, a witcher, and an elf versus a kayran. It sounds like a setup to a terrible joke.

**_Descent to Kayran's lair_ **

It felt weird to Vatryn as he walked over to the boat wreck. Days of traveling by tree was a somewhat exhilarating feel. Being able to gain a bird's eye view of the ground and gaining the element of surprise made his work a lot easier.

_I wonder if that's how the Bosmer feel? Probably why they have their cities in huge trees,_  Vatryn thought.

As he neared the edge of his path, Vatryn spotted the red-headed mage that accompanied Geralt. Triss Merigold.

_Good, she's here,_  Vatryn thought,  _maybe I can ask her about her magic. Or maybe she could point me to some other mages._

"Greetings, Ms. Merigold," Vatryn waved. "I see that your teleportation spell worked fine."

"Oh hello, Vatryn," Triss said, "Yes, well it did. What do you mean by that? Is your teleportation better?"

"Oh, no sorry. I was just saying it's a lot different from mine. See my spell isn't a teleportation spell per se," Vatryn rested an arm on another, raising it near his arm. "In fact, it's not one spell but two of them used in conjunction. You see first, I use a spell called Mark to 'mark' a location say a house or a market. Then if I am anywhere else, I activate another spell, called Recall. It essentially does what it says, I am recalled or teleported back to where I made my mark."

"Doesn't that drain a lot out of you, teleporting great distances?" Triss asked.

"Well, it does cost a bit magicka but I don't feel fatigued or anything when I use it. I noticed that when you cast that bubble shield, you fainted. What was that about?"

"I had to draw power from within rather than from the elements. But I think it better ask why you didn't feel anything? Do the mages in your world have some technique to prevent it?"

"Actually, where I come from, magic is everywhere. Basically, everyone can be a mage," Vatryn shrugged as he leaned against a tree.

However, Triss widened her eyes as she stared at Vatryn. He looked back, a brow raised as she quickly approached him. "Hold on, are you saying that everyone in your world is a mage?"

"No not really its…" Vatryn held his chin and looked up. "Everyone can be a mage but not everyone is one. To use magic still requires years of studying, learning techniques and how to manipulate the magicka to do what you want. Most people either can't handle it or don't see it as worthwhile so they choose other professions."

"That's… incredible. But isn't it also dangerous? Do people not go insane with all the magic that's in your world?"

Vatryn shook his head. "Not really. If they are insane, it's because they either found some artifact, have a crazy theory or some mental, physical disorder. And even if they somehow lost control, the Mages Guild or some local mage can handle the problem," he said, stretching his arms against the tree.

Triss slightly scratched her cheek, looking down the path as she waited for Geralt.

_A world where magic is everywhere, spells can be cast with just a gesture, and you don't go insane from the power. Every mage would probably love to live in a world like that_ , Triss thought.

"Vatryn," Triss said, "the mages in your world. Are they organized at all?"

"You mean in politics?" Vatryn questioned. "It depends on where you are and what organization you're part of. Back home in Morrowind, one of the houses that rule is big on magic. The Telvanni, Dunmer wizards that believed wisdom confers power which itself confers right. They might be able to control the country too if they weren't always backstabbing each other."

"Politics is a dangerous game. Though I'm surprised an organization could survive constant betrayals," Triss said.

"They have something to deal with that. The Morag Tong, a legal assassins guild. Long story short, you approach them, they kill your target and are legally absolved of the murder," Vatryn said.

"That's barbaric!" Triss said, twisting her body away.

"I agree," Vatryn nodded. "luckily, the organization is only legal in Morrowind but not the rest of the Empire. My advice, don't visit Morrowind."

"I wasn't planning too," Triss said.

Minutes passed as Vatryn knelt against the tree and Triss waited over near the descent. It was awkward, to say the least as they glanced at each other occasionally. The round dome of white then appeared over the edge, Geralt with his monotonous impression approached.

"Geralt, good that you've made it," Vatryn said as stood up.

"Triss," Geralt said.

"Geralt," Triss raised a brow as Geralt looked away from her. "Is something wrong?"

"You could say that. Does the name 'Síle de Tansarville of Kovir' ring a bell?" Geralt asked.

"Síle? She's here?" Triss said.

"She is and hunting the kayran too," Geralt said.

"Why is that a problem?" Vatryn shrugged.

"Síle's one of the most powerful sorceresses," Triss said.

"So? I've defeated plenty of powerful mages. Probably more powerful than the ones in this world," Vatryn recounted.

"She is like your Telvanni wizards. Devious and manipulative," Triss added.

"Telvanni?" Geralt asked.

"Should have been here Geralt. We had an interesting chat about magic," Vatryn said, "Anyway, Triss, if she is what you say she is, then we shouldn't have a problem. The three of us can easily deal with her and I doubt she'll be able to kill the monster herself."

Triss placed a hand on her hip. "So what do you propose?" she asked.

"We go hunting with her. Kill the beast together," Geralt chimed in. "We might be all to find out her true intentions then."

"And if she doesn't?" Triss asked.

"Then we can capture her," Vatryn added, pounding his palm. "She's a mage right, meaning she's weak in physical combat. A few knocks to the head and she'll be out."

"A very optimistic way to look at it," Triss said, "though I doubt it'd be that easy if it comes to that."

"Hah, never said it would. One time I recall fighting this Telvanni named Nel-…"

"You can tell your story later," Geralt said, halting with a palm. "Let's get down there and look for traces of the beast."

Down from the bluff was a small clearing covered in mist. Light from the sun diffracted into a yellow hue and bugs flew around the moss on the rocks. As the three neared to the bottom, Geralt knelt to inspect. Multiple footprints formed with the humus of the ground.

"See those footprints?" Geralt asked.

"Yeah. Strange place for an evening walk," Triss said.

"Unless you're looking for adventure…" Geralt said as he and Triss stared over to Vatryn.

"It wasn't me," Vatryn said, hand over the heart. "This is my first time coming here. Like what's that?"

Vatryn's finger pointed over to several figures running around near the water. Geralt listened in, their roaring screeches shrieked into his ear.

"Drowners," Geralt said.

"What's the witcher's advice then?" Vatryn asked.

"A bit similar to fighting groups of people except more dangerous," Geralt said, twirling his finger in a circle. "Don't let them surround you, let them come to you. They're quick so you have to make sure you're on the move. When you kill one of their packs, they'll often scream in pain which leaves them defenseless. They can also leap out from under."

"Anything they're weak too?"

"Fire and traps to knock them down."

"Oh, then this will be easy. It'll be over in a few minutes," Vatryn said. With a hand raised, a ball of fire formed in his palm.

"No, wait…" Geralt said, only for a fireball to eject from Vatryn's palm. Sparks of red burst out from Vatryn and he gritted his teeth.

Geralt and Triss followed the fireball, its flames flying through the air towards the drowners. The monster though managed to see the projectile, dodging at the last minute as the fireball flew out and exploded against a far off tree.

"Vatryn, are you okay?" Triss asked the kneeling elf.

Vatryn held his hand tightly to his chest. His fingers spazzed and rattled. Now of all times, his magic just had to lose control. "I-I'm fine, thank you," he said, the sparks disappeared as he twisted and shook his wrist. "Looks like I'm gonna have to use my sword for now."

"You sure?" Geralt asked.

"Yeah, yeah, just watch," Vatryn said as he leaped down.

The drowners screeched at Vatryn. More popped from the water as they charged. Vatryn smiled back at the stampede, unsheathing Trueflame. It's flames crackled along the blade, waiting for a chance to cut the slimy monster.

Geralt and Triss jumped in, their silver sword and staff drawn respectively. But then Geralt's sense noticed something through his ear. Sound grumbled beneath the ground. His eyes widened as a drowner burst from beneath, ambushing Vatryn.

Vatryn's face turned serious, lowering his eyebrows. With a twirl, his blade sliced through the drowner. It only screeched for a second as pieces of it ignited before dying.

Lucky guess, Geralt thought as he prepared to the drowners.

Several jumped in succession, each swiping with their claws. One, two, three. A pattern Geralt had memorized fighting these things. Cut, and twirl with the blade. Each one cut down allowed him another free strike on the next. With Triss, it was easier as his flanks were covered. Her fire burning down those he missed.

The final group charged. Their claws ready to tear into flash. As the two readied to meet it, Vatryn leaped into a drowner. Literally, he leaped into one, shoving it to the ground with the bash of his shoulder. Within three seconds, he sliced through three of them. Cauterized through the flesh and blackened. His speed witcher-like.

The two lowered their weapons, content to let Vatryn kill the final drowner. But instead of his sword, his fist connected. Triss and Geralt gawked in amazement as Vatryn's punch cracked off the drowner's head. Blood spritzed out of its neck, the head hanging loosely before it tumbled down. Yet Vatryn seemed unfazed as he instead cringed at his hand.

"Ugh," Vatryn said, wiping the blood off into the ground.

"Really?" Geralt asked, "That's what you're concerned about."

"What about?" Vatryn asked.

"The fact that you almost knocked that drowner's head off with just the force of a punch. That's what I'm concerned about," Geralt crossed his arms. "You'd need a tremendous amount of force to do it."

"What can I say? I worked out a lot," Vatryn said, scratching his arms.

Geralt shook his head in response and approached. "I don't think so. Now it could have been the case that Dark Elves can be this strong but I can hear your heart beating faster. And you're scratching your arm. You're lying."

Vatryn sighed and looked away from the two. "All right then. You caught me. Truth is I'm…" Vatryn scratched his head for the right words. "sick. It's a disease that over time causes dementia, violent behavior, and disfigured skin growths."

"But you don't look to have any of the symptoms at all?" Triss asked.

"Yeah, the thing is, I managed to cure myself," Vatryn smiled. "Well, partially. See I met with this mage and worked with him to invent a cure. But when I drank it, only the negative effects were removed."

"Negative? You mean there were positives to the disease?" Triss asked as she and Geralt leaned in.

"There sure were. As I recall, they were increased strength and endurance, immunity to all diseases, and possibly never having to age again. And those effects strengthened over time and I… well it took me a while to cure myself."

"So you were lucky," Geralt stated.

"I suppose," Vatryn shrugged, "People in my world said it was because of a prophecy. Truth be told, I just cared that it worked. Though I'm sad to say that it only worked on me, unfortunately. For the others, all we could do was lessen their pain."

"This disease you have. Is it infectious towards others?" Triss asked.

"Why? Because of you two," Vatryn pointed.

"No, we're immune to diseases. We're asking about Dandelion," Geralt said, "You were near him and…"

"Calm down, Geralt. No need to be angry," Vatryn waved with his hands. "The disease I carry was one of a magical nature by a powerful artifact. I got rid of it and thus the disease could no longer spread to anyone."

"Good," Geralt said, "Then let's go find traces of the kayran and get out of here."

"What about all that green stuff on those rocks over there?" Vatryn pointed.

"Its mucus," Geralt said as he reached to grab.

"Wait a minute," Triss said, halting Geralt with a hand on her shoulder.

"What're you going to do?" Geralt asked.

"Cast a simple diagnostic spell. It should answer a few questions," Triss replied, reading her hands.

Vatryn and Geralt stood back as Triss raised her arms. They glowed in the bright light of white, the mucus washed with it as scanned from top to bottom. The spell completed and Triss turned to the two men.

"This monster is sick… it's dying," she said.

"How much time does it have left?" Geralt asked.

"A few years, perhaps a decade and change…" Triss continued.

"Yeah, I don't plan on staying around for that long. Anything else you can tell us?" Vatryn asked.

"The diagnostic spell showed that some of the cells in its body have mutated…" Triss waved over to the slimy substance.

"What makes you think it's dying? I mean, I'm a mutant…" Geralt recounted.

"The mucus cells I diagnosed are very similar to cancer cells. In some ways, they're more effective than healthy cells, but they're out of control," Triss said, "They converge to create a red tissue - very unpleasant."

"The poor thing."

Vatryn chimed in. "And I'm sure all those townspeople would feel terrible if they knew. Maybe send the monster a get well card."

Geralt shot a glare back at Vatryn, prompting him to shrug back.

"I'll be sure to sign it," Triss slightly chuckled. "But Geralt did bring up an interesting point? Want to know the core difference between mutants and non-mutants?"

"Of course I do," Geralt nodded.

"Let's say I don't," Vatryn said.

The two looked at each other, confused as they had spoken over each other.

Triss shook her head and continued. "The changes made through alchemy and magic in Geralt's body would require thousands of years to develop on their own. This development would result from genetic errors that would cause your body to adapt, become a more efficient organism - effectively mutate, but over a very long time."

_Ah, I see,_  Vatryn thought as he stroked his chin.  _Must be how those Aldmeric-Nedic hybrids became Bretons._

"When this development occurs over millennia, across multiple generations, we proudly call it natural selection, evolution. When it occurs quickly, in a single organism or a few representatives of a species, we frown on it as a mutation."

_So I guess Azura 'mutated' the Chimer into Dunmer,_  Vatryn deduced.

"Hmm, and here I thought you liked me," Geralt said, crossing his arms. "What else?"

"The kayran's highly venomous," Triss added.

"Any ideas for an antidote?" Geralt asked.

"Your witcher's metabolism should be able to absorb small quantities but I wouldn't rely on it alone. An ostmurk potion should do the trick," Triss said before facing left. "But Vatryn, you'll need something else since the potion can only be used for witchers. Do you have any resistance to poison or a spell perhaps?"

"I have a necklace underneath my armor," Vatryn pointed to his chest. "It's enchanted for me to resist some poison and magical attacks. I also have my own potions to help further increase my resistance."

"Your potions aren't poisonous for regular people?" Geralt asked for Vatryn to shake his head back. "Well, I wouldn't know where to find ostmurk but I guess I can use Vatryn's potions if I can't find it. Maybe I won't need it if we can figure out how to fight it."

"Do what you will but don't say I didn't warn you. Ask some of the locals about ostmurk before you go back to Síle," Triss said. She then proceeded to hand Geralt a paper. "Here's the formula for the potion. Can you two manage while I take care of some things?"

"Mhm," Geralt mumbled as Vatryn nodded from behind.

Triss raised her arms again, summoning a portal. "See you then," she said.

The portal disappeared as she left, leaving just Vatryn and Geralt in the clearing.

"All right then Geralt. What's the plan?" Vatryn asked.

Geralt looked over the clearing they were in. It was wide and open with direct access to the water. And quite a distance from Flotsam.

"We draw the monster here onto the bank," Geralt said.

"How?" Vatryn asked.

Geralt rubbed his chin as he thought. "Maybe Síle could do something. The way Triss talked about it, the kayran was born of magic."

"So she might know something to attract it?" Vatryn asked.

"She probably would."

"What about the bridge there?" Vatryn pointed up.

"What about it?"

"Maybe we can use it against the kayran. It's old and worn down. With enough force, we could probably fell it onto the monster. If not kill it, then it could at least immobilize it."

"That could work. But we'd have to eliminate most of its tentacles if we want to get close to knocking it."

"That Síle mage can work it out," Vatryn said as he walked near the collapsed bridge. "Which reminds me, mind not telling her about the third extra hand on deck?"

"Why?" Geralt shrugged.

"To see the look on her face, of course," Vatryn said as he grinned.

"Do you take anything seriously?" Geralt asked, his voice cutting with displeasure.

"Do you always have to?" Vatryn questioned back as he approached. "Because so far, I've just talked to two witchers and it seems to me like you always have to be somewhere."

"Because we have too. It's what witchers do. Exploring the world to look for witcher's work," Geralt said.

"Is that all you do?" Vatryn asked.

"It's all I know," Geralt said as he walked back up the cliff.

Vatryn followed back and two made it up to the top of the descent. "If that's the case, then what's this business with Letho?" he asked.

Geralt did not answer back as he continued on his journey back to Flotsam.

"Fine then, you don't want to talk," Vatryn called out. "Just make sure you contact me at my hideout before we're ready. Preferably before going back to Síle."

The witcher gave off a simple wave of a hand, disappearing between the shrubs and trees of the first. Vatryn left alone, pouted his chin as he stood and walked away.

"Pff. At least say goodbye."


	8. Kayran Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vatryn and Geralt take on the Kayran

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Elder Scroll Series or the Witcher Series
> 
> The Elder Scrolls belong to Bethesda and the Witcher belongs to Andrzej Sapkowski.
> 
> A/N: Chapter contains original and paraphrased dialogue from the Witcher 2
> 
> Short chapter yes but there's only so much you can to make a fight interesting. Otherwise, we'll be here reading how their arms swung in a particular direction.

"Ten bottles of poison resistance, check. Forty healing potions, check. Fifty stamina and magicka potions, check. Forty other various other ones, check. I'm surprised this pack could carry this much."

The words rang true to Vatryn as laid out all the bottles of potions and poisons he carried. Along with books, gems, weapons, armor, and anything else he brought weighed over 150 pounds. Yet thanks to the Corpus disease, it weighed like almost nothing. Of course, that didn't mean he could bring his pack anywhere lest he wanted to scrounge for all his items off the ground.

"Let's see, how many should I bring?" Vatryn asked himself, intently rubbing his chin. "Triss said it was poisonous and Geralt talked about its tentacles. So resist poison, agility boost, health, magi…"

He stopped to look to his hand. Closing his eyes, Vatryn tried to focus on his magicka. He could feel something but releasing it, nothing came from his hand. Not even a spark.

"Damn it. What the hell is wrong this time? It doesn't hurt but now it's not working. Hmm," Vatryn pondered, "It can't be because I'm in another world. The magic here, it's the same back home just with different rules. Maybe I have to find one of those stones things again. But… wait that might take too long."

He sighed, scratching his temple with a finger. It would seem he'd have to rely on only his combat skills this time. Setting his potions, weapons, and gear, Vatryn donned on his glass armor and anything else he needed for the kayran.

"Vatryn, are you there?"

Vatryn peeked out from his cave and looked down to see Geralt. The witcher was impatiently tapping his foot and bent two fingers for Vatryn to come.

Climbing down, Vatryn flipped towards Geralt. "Geralt, is it time?" he asked.

"Yeah. But before you go, I need to ask you something first," Geralt said.

"What is it?" Vatryn asked.

"When you talked to Letho, did he say anything about his plans? Or who he's working for?"

"Geralt you can't expect me to reveal all my secrets," Vatryn said with a shrug. "You haven't bought me dinner yet."

"I'm sure Dandelion would just love to do that," Geralt said, trying to match back in wit.

Vatryn shook his head. "Ugh, if you must know, Letho didn't talk much at all. Less than you in fact. Of course, interestingly he seems to be in a hurry somewhere but he's waiting for something."

"Orders from his employer perhaps?" Geralt questioned.

"Possibly. You could always ask him yourself once we've dealt with this kayran. I'll go wait near its lair while you get that Sile mage," Vatryn said.

"You know I have to tell Síle about you," Geralt commented.

Vatryn stopped in his tracks and took a moment of sighing and scratching. "I guess if you have to. Just do me a favor and explain it clearly to her. I don't feel like fighting anything besides the monster today," he said, waving off to Geralt.

**_Flotsam Brothel_ **

"Geraalt, you're back," Zoltan said, waving around a mug of ale.

"So how'd it go with Vatryn?" Dandelion asked.

Geralt seated across from the two and drank. "We're about to head out after the kayran," Geralt said, wiping the ale of his lips. "I just have to get Sile and then we can go after the kingslayer."

"Now, I've no doubt you'll be able to kill the kayran, Geralt," Zoltan said, "but are you sure this Vatryn will keep his word. From what Dandelion's said, he sounds a bit too… heroic, no… helpful."

"If he is then I guess I'm terrible with women," Dandelion added, "While his stories are far to believe, the way he talked about them made it real. Like it all happened recently to him."

"The part about becoming part of a hunt and killing the demon of werewolves sounded normal?" Zoltan asked.

"He did what?" Geralt asked.

"It wasn't a demon. He said it was a higher being that created werewolves," Dandelion said, "He was about to tell me another, something about killing a living god until you showed up."

"Now that you say it out loud, I really think he might have made those stories up," Geralt said, "But everything else about him seems to be true and he's a good fighter. Well then, time for me to see this illustrious sorceress."

"Good luck, Geralt," Dandelion said as Zoltan slid over a drink to the man.

As Geralt passed by the wailing moans of prostitutes, he came into the one room that barely had sound. Sile awaited, her arms crossed as she stared back at Geralt.

"Witcher, I've been awaiting you," she greeted.

"We need to kill a monster that sinks boats," Geralt said.

Síle paused for a moment as she leaned forward. "Afraid?" she asked.

"No, but I suspect we'll need to draw it onto the shore."

"Leave that to me."

A smile crept across Geralt's mouth. "I can't wait… I bet it's something… spectacular," he said with a dazzle of his fingers.

"Believe it. You'll do the honors," Síle said.

"The honors?"

"Once on the riverbank, you'll kill him… her… whatever it is," Síle stated.

Geralt noticed the way she said it. Her arms waved off and a big frown wore across her head. Like she didn't want to kill the kayran. Or maybe something more.

"Before we go, I need to tell you that we're getting an extra hand with this kayran," Geralt said.

"What?!" Síle questioned, "And you deign to inform the minute we're about to leave."

"I'm not your servant," Geralt replied with a cross of his arms. "Fact is, I could have damn well not told you anything but the situation would have been the same. It's three people for this job."

"Why are you trying to rile me? I've done nothing to you." Síle protested.

"Nothing except hide secrets from me."

"Why would I ever try to keep secrets from you, Geralt?" she said, her voice pitching higher.

Geralt shook his head. "Call it a witcher's intuition. There's three of us and that's that."

"Fine then. Who is this third accomplice? Triss?" Síle asked.

"No, it's an elf. He goes by the name Vatryn Brios," Geralt said.

"Don't tell me you brought some suicidal elf to use as bait. There are better ways to die anyways. Loredo's guards for instance."

"He may act like it but Vatryn seems to be a decent fighter from what I've seen. And he's not some Scoia'tael guerrilla either. He says he's from another world."

"That… are you sure?" Síle asked as one of her eyes widened. "You're certain he wasn't smelling of alcohol or simply just insane?"

"I thought the same as well but the weapons, armor, and potions; they can't be from the continent or anywhere else. And if that isn't enough, Triss and Dandelion can confirm his story as well," Geralt said.

Síle looked perplexed at Geralt, her eyes slowly blinked as she tried to process on her next action.

"If you want, you can talk to him yourself. I told him to wait for us near the kayran's lair."

"Then let us be on your way before he does anything," Síle replied, waving her hands to open a portal.

**_Kayran Descent_ **

A sudden appearance of an orange glow startled Vatryn from his slumber. He quickly patted off the dirt from his armor as he looked to see Geralt and the mage named Síle came through. As Vatryn walked to Geralt, Síle halted his movement as she held up her hand.

"Stop right there. Don't come any closer," she said, "What… what are you?"

"What am I? Oh, you know, the usual spiel. A lost adventurer lands in an unknown world and now must face new challenges all while trying to get back home."

Geralt rolled his eyes. Síle responded with a grumble, crossing her arms and her eyes focusing on Vatryn.

"Think Vatryn. Forgot everyone here is so serious," Vatryn mumbled to himself. He coughed. "My apologies. My name is Vatryn, a dark elf. And I'm sure thanks to our neighborly witcher, he has explained that I'm here to help with this kayran business."

"And for what reason are you helping us?" Síle asked.

"I'm not helping either of you. Geralt and I simply have a deal that it involves killing this kayran. It just so happens doing benefits everyone here including the townspeople."

"Altruism then?" Síle asked.

"If you want it to be then sure," Vatryn replied, "Look, I'm not a spy, an assassin, or whatever else might threaten your power. Believe me, I could easily kill you now if I wanted to."

"Is that a fact?" Síle questioned, a spark of magic jolted between her fingers.

"I wouldn't recommend that," Vatryn said, crossing his arms. "I've defeated plenty of mages that had more power than you. I bet even the archmage of the Mages Guild could beat you."

A staredown unfolded between the two, Síle with her cross look on her eyes as Vatryn smugly smiled. Geralt then interceded.

"Are you two just going to continue this banter of yours or can we get started?" Geralt asked.

"Then you deal with him then," Síle said before turning to Vatryn, "And you, elf. Stay out of my way."

Síle waved off over to the bluffs with Geralt in tow. Vatryn shook his head as he followed.

"No need to be a bitch," Vatryn muttered under his breath.

"All right, Geralt. It's time to draw the beast out now," Síle said, "You and that friend of yours descend into its lair. I'll stay on the bridge and pull it out onto the bank. Take care, it'll be extremely dangerous, even on land."

The two men descended the bluffs and Vatryn began to speak. "Okay, Geralt, what's the plan?"

"When Síle draws the kayran, we'll need to destroy its tentacles. I'll use Yrden to trap them and then we'll destroy them."

"And then?"

"Then we need to get past its thick carapace so we can damage its inner organs. I have this grapeshot bomb we can use. What about you? Got any magic that could help?"

"Not at the moment, no" Vatryn said as he lifted his hand, "Something is… wrong with my magic. So for now, I'll have to stick to my blades and potions. Which reminds me, did you get that ostmurk potion?"

"We'll have to do without," Geralt said.

"I don't think so," Vatryn said. He pulled out three bottles from his belt, two red and one yellow, and handed it to Geralt.

"What's this?" Geralt asked.

"Potions I made while on my expedition. The yellow one will make you immune to poison and the red ones will restore your wounds within a few seconds."

"Are these toxic?"

"No. In fact, you can drink as much as you want. Well, I guess they'd be toxic if you mixed in the wrong ingredients but I'm a master alchemist; I wouldn't make a mistake like that."

"Well thanks then," Geralt said as he put away the potions, "Never thought potions this potent could have no negative consequences."

"It's a byproduct of my world," Vatryn added, "Since magic is everywhere, it's also in all the plants, animals, and whatever other ingredients I use. An alchemist from the Telvanni taught me that."

"The more you keep talking about your world makes me think its some kind of paradise," Geralt replied.

"Compared to here sure. That is if you discount all the Daedric invasions, evil mages, wars, and magical creatures."

"Let's go," Geralt said, sighing in discontent.

The fog had settled over the kayran's lair. Vatryn and Geralt could barely see-through, even with the witcher's enhanced eyes.

As the two drank their poison resistances, Síle approached over the edge. With a breath in, she waved her hand. A wind glided into the lair as the smoke dissipated. A flash then sparked over her chest, lightning coursed over her into the air.

Lightning and thunder crackled and roared over Vatryn and Geralt. Witcher and Dunmer, readied their blades as their eyes met the river. Síle's magic shocked the monster from its rest, its tentacles whirled out from under.

Vatryn looked on in awe as the kayran's claws stampeded out of the water. His dumbfounded look could barely keep up with his eyes as the monster towered over him and Geralt. Its maw pried opened in all its glory, several sets of teeth in a circle, and roared forcefully as streams of acid ejected.

A grin formed across Vatryn's mouth. "This'll be fun," he said before the kayran's tentacles slammed down onto them.

The two rolled away in opposite directions. Their agility came into play as the kayran repeated its attacks. Swipe left to right, up and down with not a moment to breathe.

"Yrden! Trap it with the Yrden!" Síle yelled.

"You come down and trap it!" Geralt yelled, narrowly serving his head to avoid a tentacle.

Dodging continued as the kayran started flinging rocks and wood. Even increasing their speed, the two warriors could barely keep up.

This is getting annoying, Vatryn thought.

With the next swing of a tentacle, he narrowed his perception. Time braked in his mind. The kayran's relentless speed prevented Geralt from placing his trap magic. Yet peering over to the right, a broken mast hung precariously over the kayran.

"Vatryn," Geralt commanded, grunting.

"I got this," Vatryn said.

Vatryn's legs pressed down and launched. Geralt increased his speed too. The kayran was unable to swipe now at both simultaneously. Vatryn slid under a tentacle, grasping Trueflame overhead. In that brief second, Geralt could not believe it as Vatryn's blade slice through the tentacle with ease.

The kayran screeched from the searing pain. It wildly flung its appendages, furiously spinning at Vatryn and crumbling structures around. A perfect distraction for Geralt as he knelt down, imprinting Yrden into the ground.

But Vatryn had a hard-no, fun time with the kayran. Rapidly ascending the broken mast, piece by piece felling from each tentacle. "That's right, keep following me scuttlehead," Vatryn said, standing tall on the mast.

In a single strike, the kayran collapsed the mast onto itself as Vatryn jumped at the last second. The razor-sharp wood pierced into the monster. Blood out its head, and invited a roar. Through its wailing of pain, one of its tentacles activated Geralt's Yrden and trapping it to the ground. Its attention was stolen from the Dunmer flying towards its back.

Vatryn crashed on top, his blade sinking deep into its carapace. And as he grinned at his success, his eyes widened with sudden realization. A tentacle grabbed hold of Vatryn's legs, pulling him off. Tighter and Tighter, his grip did not waver. Trueflame's burning fires cleaved into the kayran the more it pulled Vatryn.

Geralt meanwhile managed to lop off the trapped tentacle. His breath grew shallow as a tentacle whacked him over the side. The Witcher, flat on his back, disoriented as the kayran waved around. Clearly having enough, the kayran began backing up towards the water and willing to take Vatryn with it.

"Going somewhere, darling?" Síle yelled as her magic overcast from the river into a wall of lightning. Streams of lightning coursed throughout the kayran's body and releasing Vatryn.

"Ow!" Vatryn said, rubbing his head. "You're lucky I have some resistance to magic."

"Vatryn, watch out!" Geralt said as he dodged an attack.

Vatryn could only look in surprise as it the kayran's large tentacle smacked into his face. The spiked appendage ripped across his face, whisking the Dunmer into the bridge.

Geralt narrowed his eyes at the kayran, another attack came from a swipe at him. At the last second, Geralt grabbed hold of it. The tentacle swerved and jerked the witcher around. But he couldn't let that happen, the kayran must die. His repeated stabs to his ride seemed to no avail, bringing Geralt higher into the sky.

High into the air, Geralt and even Síle could only stare star-eyed at what came before them. Vatryn launched high above. Geralt could have sworn Vatryn winked back at him. Fury befell the kayran as Vatryn landed sword first. Its head exploded in fire, circling in motions with its whole body.

"Vatryn!" Geralt yelled as the tentacle threw him high into the air. An item lobbed from him into Vatryn's hand.

A bomb, Vatryn internally exclaimed.

Pulling out Trueflame, Vatryn ignited the bomb. Sparks flew around as it fell towards the large opening Vatryn made. Blood and guts exploded up, pieces of the kayran plopped all around. A cathartic sigh of relief came for Vatryn's lungs as the Dunmer launched back towards Geralt.

Gravity had other plans for Geralt, dragging him back to the earth. But it was not solid ground he felt but shiny metal and Dunmer beneath him. The two groaned in pain, still on top of one another as Síle floated down.

"Are you two all right?" Síle asked.

"Fine," Geralt replied, groaning throughout and rolled off Vatryn.

"Other than a fat man falling on me, I'm pretty well too," Vatryn said.

"Your face," Síle exclaimed.

Geralt looked to where she was pointing, the gruesome image on Vatryn. A cheek cut across, narrowly missing both eyes and ears. The wound was deep enough that it cut through the muscle.

"It's fine," Vatryn said, waving the two off and unconcerned of his injuries.

Before either could object, Vatryn partook of a healing potion. It's healing properties immediately took effect, mending and growing back the lost tissue, muscle, blood, and skin. Within seconds, his face was back to normal; save for a tiny scar on his cheek.

"H-how?" Síle asked.

"Simple, magic," Vatryn said as he stood up. "Or to be more precise, the high concentration of magic in my world makes my items more powerful than if they were from here."

"So you really are from another world," Síle said.

"No," Vatryn said sarcastically, "How did you figure out? My witty banter or my charming physique."

"Sarcasm," Síle said, crossing her arms, "It seems elves are the same, no matter where they're from."

"Oh but I'm pretty fun once you get to know me. How about I buy you two drinks on me? Of course, you'll have to sit on moss but I think it'll work," Vatryn said.

"Can we please get back to the matter at hand?" Geralt interjected, silencing the elf. "Síle, why was the kayran so big?"

Síle looked over the kayran's corpse, evaluating it. "It was mutated… magically induced. I'm sure you knew beforehand?"

"Triss did say it was mutated," Geralt said.

"So what, should we go look for some mage in a tower then?" Vatryn asked.

"It wouldn't matter," Síle said, "The beast is dead and I must go. I'm going to collect the most valuable ingredients now. Such a shame most will go to waste but forgive me, time is of the essence."

"Farewell, then," Geralt said as Vatryn nodded in agreement.

"Don't forget to collect the reward," Síle said.

"Oh, I won't," Geralt said as a smile crept at the sound of coin.

As Síle walked off to collect her prize, the two men climbed back up the descent.

"Well, that was interesting," Vatryn said. He took hold of Geralt, hoisting the witcher up. "First giant monster fight in the books and it went pretty well. Of course, I probably shouldn't have waited so long."

"What do you mean?" Geralt asked.

"Oh, were you not pretending to dodge slowly? I'm sorry, I thought that was the plan?"

"Okay, I get it. You're trying to be funny but now's not the time."

"Who said I was joking?" Vatryn asked, shrugging.

"You could barely keep up with the kayran and during some brief moments, I could hear your heart racing," Geralt pointed.

"I was excited. I wanted to see if the kayran could actually do something other than just swinging its tentacles around."

"Like being thrown into stone?"

"Ok, I will admit that did not go as I expected. I thought Trueflame would be enough but its organs were deep in there and I did not feel like going inside it."

"And jumping high into the sky?" Geralt asked.

"A potion that allows me to jump several feet into the air," Vatryn said, dangling a purple bottle in his hand. "Unfortunately, I only had two so…"

"So why didn't you use it sooner?"

Vatryn's eyes looked away from Geralt and he turned away. "I...um… I want to wait to see how things would play out."

Geralt cursed under his breath, walking away from Vatryn.

"Hey, it worked out in the end," Vatryn said, running up behind. "We killed the kayran and now you can collect your rewards."

"Thanks for reminding me," Geralt said, "Tell me where Letho is."

"A deal's a deal. Letho tends to hang out by some elven statues that have roses around them. Here," Vatryn said, handing Geralt a piece of paper. "I drew a route that you can take without getting the Scoia'tael's attention."

"Thanks," Geralt said.

"One more thing, I would advise against bringing those Blue Stripes of yours."

"Why?"

"The passage is pretty narrow and is too easy to make a lot of noise. At best, you could probably take two without getting noticed. Three, you could do with, but a lot more can go wrong."

"Right… well, thanks then," Geralt said.

"My pleasure, Geralt, and hey," Vatryn said. He extended his hand to Geralt. "Maybe we can work again someday."

Geralt looked up and down over Vatryn. This dark elf wasn't as bad as he thought. Not only that but he's been of greater help than anyone else in Flotsam has been so far.

"Maybe," Geralt said as grabbed back Vatryn's hand. "Depends. How much you're paying?"


	9. Crossroads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vatryn must decide where to go from Flotsam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Elder Scroll Series or the Witcher Series
> 
> The Elder Scrolls belong to Bethesda and the Witcher belongs to Andrzej Sapkowski.
> 
> A/N: Chapter contains original and paraphrased dialogue from the Witcher 2

Waddling, squishing, crunching beneath feet. Boots caked in mud and roots as Geralt and Triss trodded through the narrow path spelled out by Vatryn. While either could do without the sneaking and muck, evident as Triss furrowed her brow, no flying arrows or even roars of monsters bothered them. Only the patter of rain to accompany them on their silent journey before eventually reaching their destination.

"Ugh… I think we've arrived," Triss said, washing away the dirt from her with a hand wave. "The menhir here is clearly elven and the garden must be at the top of this path."

"Gardens in the middle of the forests… Those elves really liked to complicate things," Geralt replied, stretching his arm. "We need to be careful. I can smell herbs from here, the kind witchers use."

"Should we try flanking Letho then?"

"Hmm…" Geralt bemused, peering around the area. "Too risky. He might know we're here already and could be expecting us. We should take it slow, see if he's still there. If he is, then I'll confront him while you support me with your spells."

"All right then. Lead the way," Triss said.

Geralt nodded and two began their ascent to the top. Climbing over the last little cliff, the two slightly crouched their legs. Geralt's blade swooshed from his back, his hand gripping the hilt as he and Triss sneaked towards the garden.

Silence bequeathed them, their breaths shuddered as they approached an arch. With a peek to the side, Geralt's eyes caught naught but birds and bugs flying around the garden. No one else there but the two.

"He's not here," Geralt said, air ejecting out his nostrils.

"Are you certain?" Triss asked.

"I am," Geralt said as he walked through the arch. "See. If Letho was here, he'd probably have attacked me by now. But he was here… look."

Geralt pointed down to a footprint. It was barely imprinted to the ground and was the only one around.

"Seems our kingslayer isn't as good covering his tracks," Triss said.

"Or he was in a hurry," Geralt said, "Still, it's not enough to track him by. We should wait here and lay an ambush for him. What do you think?... Triss?" he asked as no response came from her.

"Hmm, oh yes. We should," Triss replied.

Geralt looked up to see her staring intently at the statue in the garden.

"Triss… why are you looking at the statue?"

"I'm just admiring it. Its beauty of the lovers carved from stone," Triss said. She paused and crossed her arms. "I just don't get it. How could elves go from this to being so cruel?"

"They've lost a lot… There used to be elven cities and the forests were for them to enjoy, not hide in. Humans destroyed that, put them in reservations. Iorveth and his kind are taking revenge, though not all elves are like that."

"You mean Vatryn?

"Yeah… Vatryn," Geralt said as he scratched his head.

"Did something happen between you two?" Triss asked.

"He was challenging to say the least. He's more powerful than he lets on and that worries me."

"Geralt," Triss smiled as she rested her hand on him. "I doubt he's harboring anything against us. He's been quite friendly so far and helpful in finding Letho. And what he's said about his world has been very interesting."

"I'll bet. He can use magic with just hand gestures, his potions are magic, and his weapons are magic."

"He did say his world had magic everywhere. And if it's that abundant, then magic would be respected there. Elves too I assume."

"How so?" Geralt asked.

"As you said, he's not like other elves. Maybe in his world humans, and elves managed to get along with each other," Triss surmised.

"Racial harmony, magic, and whimsical adventurers," Geralt said, raising a brow. "That's a fantasy, Triss."

"Not in Vatryn's case it seems," Triss said.

* * *

A loud yawn belled between leaves, its source soundly resting over a slab of stone. For that was all Vatryn could for now as he stared up at the ceiling, waiting for Geralt to finish off Letho.

Suddenly, a branch crunched beneath him. With a quick swerve, he leaped up from his slab. Dagger in hand, Vatryn readied as a shadow peeked through the cave entrance. With a quick jab, the elf's immense strength grabbed the figure by the neck and rested his dagger against.

"What the… what are you doing here? It's bad manners not to announce yourself first," Vatryn commanded as the figure he held was a Scoia'tael.

"I… gggrh," the scout pointed to his neck and prompting Vatryn to let go. "How… how are you so strong?"

"Training, adventuring, and a bit of magic," Vatryn replied, twirling his dagger back into his sheath. "What are you doing here anyway?"

The scout cleared his throat. "I'm to tell you that the preparations for our departure are to begin soon. Iorveth is finalizing our plans now and wants your assistance."

"No reward for killing the kayran," Vatryn questioned with a smirk.

"No," the scout stated in a monotonous voice.

"Rudeness and banditry. It's no wonder you're so popular around here," Vatryn said as he raised his hands. "Is that all you needed to tell me?"

"Other than dealing with a vatt'ghern, yes," the scout said.

"Yes, well I hope you-" Vatryn paused, his head lifted high up.

_Wait, a minute. Vatt'ghern?_ Vatryn thought _That's what Iorveth said a-_

"Hold on a minute there," Vatryn said, "Did… did you say vatt'ghern? As in a witcher?"

"I did," the scout said, "We saw the white-haired one with his sorceress near Letho's spot. We're going to dispose of them."

"Say… why don't I come with you?" Vatryn asked.

"Why?" the scout asked, tilting his head.

"To protect you, of course," Vatryn said, strapping his blade and belts as he spoke. "These witchers are a tough bunch I've heard. And last I recall, that witcher managed to defeat quite a few of your numbers. That's why you'll need someone to match him in power."

"You can defeat a witcher?"

"Sure can. Didn't you hear about the time I defeated a demi-god?"

"Hah, demigod. The others said you were crazy," the scout muttered as Vatryn walked past. " As I heard, you were barely able to dodge a barrage of our arrows. How could you defeat a demigod?"

Vatryn smiled back. His eyes took the scout aback, it was as if the scout knew the power Vatryn held.

"Just watch," Vatryn replied before leaping out from his cave.

* * *

"Okay, that's the last of them," Geralt said. His hand slightly padded over some dirt with care.

Geralt's gaze paused as he looked over the traps he and Triss set. Hidden beneath the dirt were pressure plates, which once stepped on will trap said activator's leg. And just for extra measure, Triss managed to draw on some glyphs right after the traps. After activating the traps, the activator would them stumble into a fiery pain.

"Now all we have to do is wait," Geralt said. A glimpse of light shone into his eye and Geralt turned his attention to a small rose, bright pink in color.

"My, my, Geralt. Flowers at this time," Triss said as she sauntered over.

"Triss…" Geralt said with a bit of trepidation.

Triss raised a brow at his words before taking a closer inspection of the rose.

"Geralt… that's a rose of remembrance," Triss said.

"A what?" Geralt asked.

"Cymoril's rose of remembrance. An elf from Flotsam, Cedric, told me a bit about them. Legend has it they wilt unless nourished with blood and if they're sold… But give it to someone you love, and it'll live forever."

"Well, this is awkward…"

"Oh please, Geralt. It's just some stupid elven story," Triss said, "Still the rose is useful to have. In fact, I could use it to help you restore your memories."

"How?" Geralt asked, his eyes still entrance on the petals.

"Well, first I'll have to prepare a spell. It would take me a few days and I'd need to…" Triss paused. A gut feeling turned her to see Geralt completely entranced at the rose. His pupils swirled a deep blue as he continued to stare off.

"Geralt… Geralt," Triss pleaded, shaking the witcher repeatedly by the shoulder.

Yet it did not do anything to break Geralt from his trance until eventually, he broke free himself. His eyes rapidly blinked in place and for a second, his body jerked back before he regained his footing.

"Geralt… are you alright?" Triss asked.

"I… the rose it… it did something to me," Geralt said as beads of sweat dripped down off his forehead. "I remember more now, Triss. What happened after the massacre in Rivia; Ciri took me and Yennefer to the Isle of Avallach. Then the Wild Hunt kidnapped Yennefer and I pursued them."

"But…"

"Triss please, this is important," Geralt said as he took in a breath. "When the witchers found me barely alive a half year ago near Kaer Morhen, I was fleeing the wraiths of the Hunt. They continued to pursue me - in the Outskirts, then in Vizima when I killed the Grand Master. It can't be a coincidence."

"I agree. More so because the rose was not meant to do that or at least I'm certain," Triss said, "Let me see it."

Grabbing hold of its thorny stem, Triss held the rose precariously in her hand. As she inspected over its bright petals, she noticed something strange within the rose.

"This is…" she said.

The air suddenly cut sharply between the two. Not even Geralt could react in time, his head swerving to the anomaly just a second later.

"Wh-what was that?" Triss asked.

She turned her attention to where Geralt's was. A dagger lodged clean into one of the stone slabs. Not so much pierced but embedded a crack. Upon pulling it out, Geralt felt the blade chip and break into two.

Geralt rotated the blade around. "Good throw."

"Is it Letho?" Triss asked as she crouched narrowly to the ground.

"No, it can't be," Geralt replied, waving her back up. "Not even a witcher could throw this fast or even break stone this much with steel. A monster might but I've never seen throw this kind of dagger. And I've only…"

Geralt's thoughts flashed back to an image of Vatryn. The multiple daggers across his chest. His memory flashing to the dark elf almost punching a drowner's head clean off.

"So it's up here then?" Vatryn's voice alerting the two to his presence.

"He set us up," Geralt said as he threw away the dagger. " _Quick, over here,"_ he whispered.

Triss followed along to a small ledge overlooking the garden. Standing below, Geralt began to hoist himself up when the ground beneath them suddenly collapsed.

* * *

"I hear something, quickly," a Scoia'tael said. Five more Scoia'tael and a dwarf hurried along the path.

Vatryn followed in tow, climbing as quickly as he could. He stopped dead in front of them, blocking the arch. "Hold on a minute. You shouldn't go charging off like that. They might have set traps."

"Out of the way, Dunmer," a warrior said, shoving Vatryn aside. "I know traps when I see one."

Vatryn sighed, rubbing his temple as the warrior passed through. " _And cue…_ " he whispered as the warrior hallowed in pain. Vatryn leered his eyes towards the arch, the rest of the unit pouring in.

The warrior's body was burned all over. His leg mangled in the trap, bloodied and cracked. Vatryn unceremoniously took a healing potion, shooing the unit aside.

"Mind getting his leg out of that thing?" Vatryn asked.

The potion began its work on the warrior, mending his leg and wounds. The warrior's body was still showed a hint of black but Vatryn could hear the sound of his heart beating.

"Now, what did we all learn today?" Vatryn asked. The unit looked away from him, turning to observe the garden as the dwarf still looked over the warrior. "Always listen to Vatryn. For example."

Vatryn continued with his lesson as he walked over a glyph. A cone of fire burst out of the ground, engulfing the Dunmer in its blaze. The unit of Scoia'tael stared jaw eyed at what happened, and it only increased as they saw Vatryn. He stood there, stroking his chin while his armor simmered.

"Know your enemy, or at the very least try to guess what they're capable of," Vatryn declared. He continued on, hands-on hip as he walked into another glyph. "Since the witcher had a mage with them, I assumed she might be capable of placing magic glyphs. So it's best to watch the ground for any strange languages or shapes you come across."

Vatryn continued his tirade, setting off every trap and glyph. "Of course, none of you are naturally resistant to fire or have enchanted armor. So I'd advise against stepping on them."

"Oh really," the dwarf said, "Have any other useful tips? Like how to wipe our arses better."

"Now that you mention it…" Vatryn said.

"Enough," an archer said as he lifted the unconscious warrior. "It's clear the witcher isn't here anymore. We should get our wounded man here back to camp and warn Letho it's not safe here."

"There's no need for that."

All eyes turned toward the arch. Letho walked through, his towering figure overshadowing Iorveth walking behind.

"Letho and... Iorveth," the scout stammered, "What are you two doing here?"

"Letho asked me to come here," Iorveth said, "Something we must discuss with Vatryn."

"About what?" Vatryn shrugged.

"About you," Letho said, "How'd you manage to kill the monster?"

"By myself of course," Vatryn replied.

"Really? Then why were you talking with Geralt then?" Letho questioned.

"Geralt?" Vatryn asked, furrowing his brow.

"Letho here claims you're collaborating with the witcher," Iorveth said. He leaned in. "And more importantly that you led them here."

"Why would I do that?" Vatryn asked.

"Hmm, you shouldn't lie Vatryn," Letho said. He walked towards the elf, tapping his fingers together. "I saw you hand out a note to Geralt. You happen to kill a kayran even though you didn't know how to. And now, you happen to be here when there are witcher traps clearly set by Geralt."

"I…um... well you see..." Vatryn stuttered in trying for words.

But as he began to glance away, a flash of blue entered his eyes. A shimmering rose on the ground, its petals still full of color. The Scoia'tael shared confused looks as Vatryn walked over to the rose without a word.

"Vatryn, what are you doing? We're not done here," Iorveth said.

The petals flashed another light of blue to Vatryn, his eyes fixated on inspecting it. "Sorry but this rose caught my eye. There's something strange about but its-"

Upon turning around, Vatryn widened in surprise. The entire unit, Letho, and Iorveth were all completely frozen in place. They weren't covered in ice or even paralyzed but just standing in place like statues.

"I-Ioverth? Letho?" Vatryn questioned. They continued to stand in place, Iorveth with a finger pointed out and Letho with a cross look.

All around there was no sound, no movement. Vatryn could only see a world drenched in blue light with small particles flowing around. The rose he held though still had its pink glow, it and Vatryn the only ones unaffected by the strange light.

"What the fuck is going on?" Vatryn muttered to the rose, only for it repeatedly to flash blue lights.

"Be at ease, Nerevar."

Vatryn jumped in surprise to a voice behind. The air in front of him warped, the dust particles formed into the shape of a hooded figure in yellow robes.

Vatyrn wielded out his sword. "W-what's going on? Who are you?"

"My name is not important. As for what I've done, I've given us a chance to speak privately. So that I may bring a message from the Psijic Order."

"T-the Psijics?" Vatryn questioned, releasing his sword. He regained himself, shaking his head. "I remember, Sotha Sil taught some of your order a long time ago, right? And I assume you've decided to come to take me home."

"Quite the opposite. A chain of events has begun to spiral and you will be called to face its aftermath. In order for that future to be realized, you must stay here for now," the monk said.

"Fuck that, I'm not staying here. And I'm definitely not going to be part of another doom driven destiny. I fulfilled my prophecy, okay, it's done. All I want to do now is go on some fun adventures and live a little for myself."

"You may think that if you wish but it will not change what must be done. The entirety of Mundus, of the Aurbis, is at stake."

"Then why don't you do anything about it?" Vatryn pointed.

The monk shook his head. "Understand that the Psijic Order does not typically… intervene directly in events. And even so, we are not completely certain we can achieve our prediction on our own."

"Then why do you need me then? Don't the Aedra have other heroes you can call on."

"None that are like you. It's not just your power Nerevar. Your tenacious spirit and your ability to inspire loyalty are greater than any other mortal on Nirn. But still, it is not enough for you to succeed."

"That still doesn't-"

"I'm sorry but I cannot answer anymore," the monk interrupted, "This conversation is requiring a great deal of effort on me and my colleagues. But I leave with you these things."

The rose materialized into Vatryn's hands, its color changed to blue.

"Your magic has become unstable since teleporting to this world," the monk explained, "In order to correct it, we have modified this rose's properties. Give it to a mage you trust and it will link them to you, calibrating yourself to this world."

"I don't know any mage to trust here," Vatryn said, balling his fist.

"Find one," the monk said. He then lifted his arm up, launching a ball of red magicka towards the frozen Letho. "I must go now. We will continue to watch you and guide you when necessary. Remember, for you to succeed, you must overcome your greatest fear. Farewell."

"No, no, no, wait," Vatryn reached out as the monk's body disassembled. "I still have more questions."

Vatryn's words were to no avail as the Psijic monk disappeared from view along with the blue light surrounding him. The world immediately started again, rushing water and singing birds sounded back.

Suddenly, the swift sound of a gurgle turned Vatryn to see Letho's blade slice across two Scoia'taels necks. Yet in that brief moment, Vatryn saw the witcher's eyes widen as his blade quenched in elf blood.

"What are-" Iorveth said before falling to the ground, a strike from Letho reeling him unconscious.

The rest of the unit responded, drawing their bows and charging towards Letho. Bolts flew straight into their chests, their heads punctured. A charge of screams alerted to members of the Blue Stripes and Flotsam guards running in led by Roche.

Scoia'tael jumped out from the trees to engage the Blue Stripes. In the spur of the clash, Vatryn dashed over to Letho with a kick. The witcher crashed into a wall. The ground shuddered beneath, cracking a hole for Letho fall in.

_Now to deal with them,_ Vatryn thought as he swung to face the attackers.

"You," Roche said, mace in hand as he readied to attack.

Vatyrn responded back but then stopped. He could not harm Roche, he wanted to no part of this squabble. But he had to defend himself. Vatryn raised his hands and firmly planted his feet.

The mace swung from Roche's hand, fast as a Redguard swordsmen. But a slow one at that. His momentum gave way, allowing Vatyrn to push the mace aside. A headbutt to the head reeled Roche back.

However, Roche was not finished. The draw of a dagger slipped into his hand. He would end this with a stab to the chin.

Blocking with his palm, Vatryn took control of Roche's arm. With the dagger pinned, Vatryn grappled him. Roche struggled in vain. His pipes then winded from Vatryn's knee. Just how strong was this elf he thought.

"Alright, that's enough now! Stand down!" Vatryn hollered. His voice radiated in the garden, gaining the attention of all as they briefly stopped.

Roche was on his knees, a strand of blood over his mouth. The dagger in Vatryn's hand etching close to his throat.

"Don't listen, keep-argh," Roche said before Vatryn grabbed him by the nape and pushed him further to the ground.

"I wouldn't listen to him if I were you. Back off!" Vatryn declared. "You there, dwarf. Take Iorveth with you. The rest of you, we're leaving."

"No, we have them right where we wanted," a warrior protested, "We can finish off these d'hoine and-"

"I said, we're leaving," Vatryn said, his words striking true into the Scoia'taels' hearts. It was hard for the Scoia'tael to fathom the one with a cheery attitude to suddenly intimidate everyone around.

They relented, retreating away with their leader. Vatryn slowly backed up, shielding himself with Roche to protect against the arbalists.

" _Cough._ What now? As soon as you let me go, my men will shoot you full of bolts," Roche replied.

"Don't shoot when you can't see," Vatryn said.

In a split second, he tossed a small object against Roche's head. Smoke erupted amongst the Blue Stripes, coughing and wheezing as their lungs recoiled with irritation. Leaving nothing but themselves.

_**Minutes earlier** _

Their backs fell numb against their landing. Triss and Geralt could only catch a glimpse up into the small hole of light above. By regaining their bearings, they could fully glimpse their surroundings.

A beautiful bath placed before them, the intricate design of the Aen Seidhe reflected into the pool. Overgrowth of vines covered the walls, perhaps hiding what was once an even more beautiful complex.

"Oh, my," Triss exclaimed, "This is incredible. Just look at this makes any human construction pale in comparison."

"Shh," Geralt interrupted, "Hear that?"

Triss shook her head, her normal hearing not suited to far off sound.

" _It's Vatryn,_ " Geralt whispered, leaning close to the wall. " _He's with some Scoia'tael. One of them activated the traps and…_ "

" _What? What is it?_ "

" _He just… walked over your traps and it sounds like it didn't do anything to him? He says he's immune to fire but magic fire is different from regular fire right?"_

" _In a way yes and…_ " Triss was going to explain as Geralt covered her mouth.

Geralt pointed up towards the hole and spelled out words with his fingers.

K-I-N-G-S-L-A-Y-E-R.

Geralt decided to take a closer look, slowly ascending back up. Hidden through vines, he could see Letho accompanied by Iorveth. He was having a conversation with Letho, about the Kayran. Scanning the rest of the area, there were only a few Scoia'tael in the garden.

_There could be more of them that are hiding,_ Geralt thought,  _That and I don't know if Vatryn would side with me if I attacked now._

Geralt would have to be adamant to wait again and his back sulked to hide. Upon landing, he felt something tingle. His midsection then numbed a bit but weirdly didn't at the same time.

Triss stumbled a bit back. She held her head with care as if to subside some pain. She turned towards Geralt, her lips pursed open for words. They didn't, for the roof above them collapsed with a body in tow.

Triss's body on the floor, pinned underneath Letho. Now was Geralt's chance as he tackled Letho off Triss. Their tussle landed them in the bath, their training called as both surfaced with a sword in hand.

"Not today, Geralt," Letho said.

He was right to think so. His strength supporting him, keeling Geralt over. Bubbles of Geralt's air gasped for air.

_Not like this,_ Letho thought as he grabbed and launched Geralt through a weak wall.

In this new room, Geralt rolled himself up. His sword prepared as Letho jumped in across. Their stances battled, both trying to fight an angle to attack.

"Let's see if you still know how to fight," Letho said.

Their techniques matched in ferocity. Quen to block while they parried and dodged. Steel clashing, pushing to gain an advantage. Geralt would try a slice, dodged by Letho. Letho countered with a thrust, but Geralt parried it to the side. And on the pattern would repeat.

But one would fail soon. Despite them being witchers- despite their skill, they were still humans. That shortcoming would come to Geralt's aid, knocking Letho's blade away. Kicked to the ground, Letho blasted Geralt away with Aard.

His breath short, Geralt looked to see Letho pull out a bottle. Letho shot off a grin and downed its contents. In a blink, Letho seemingly teleported several feet. Geralt's mind was unable to react to Letho's punches. Each shot made Geralt weaker, Letho's immense strength bruising and bloodying his body. There was nothing he could do as the final attack slammed him into a wall.

Blood clouded Geralt's eyes and he could only make out a sword near his face.

"Almost Geralt. Almost," Letho said, "Too bad Vatryn's feather potion of his worked."

"What are you waiting for?" Geralt slurred.

"I'm not going to kill you Geralt. You were one of us. You saved us. Now we're even," Letho said. Something caught his attention as he backed away. "Your witch is good with magic. Think she'll be able to teleport me to Aedirn? If she behaves, I won't harm her."

"I'll- I'll f-find y-y-you."

"See you in Aedirn then," Letho bided.

Geralt's fatigue was drained, his chest wincing from any movement. He could just breath in and out, trying to steal in the air for his lungs. They were slower from each cycle though and his body told him of what he needed. Geralt tried to resist, fight back the urge but to no avail; his eyes shuddering, inviting him to slumber.

The slumber did not seem to last long to Geralt. His eyes shot open to a wooden ceiling above. His body jolted up to the view of himself in bed with nothing but his trousers. Bandages were wrapped around his body from chest to head.

He would have thought himself dreaming until his innards suddenly flared up. A door swung open, Dandelion hurrying to Geralt's side.

"Geralt, you're awake!" Dandelion exclaimed.

"Dandelion! Sw-swallow," Geralt pointed to a pouch laid on a chair.

"Right," Dandelion said.

The potion worked over Geralt's body as the toxicity in his body rose to subside the pain. He gave a quick thanks to Dandelion before the door opened to Roche.

"You're finally awake," Roche said, "How are your injuries holding up?"

"Mmh. Give me an hour or so and I'll be fine," Geralt replied.

"Good because a lot has happened. Where's the kingslayer?"

"Gone," Geralt said, rubbing his cheek. "He put quite a number on me."

"He's that powerful?" Dandelion asked.

Geralt shook his head. "I can thank Vatryn for that. He gave Letho a potion that increased his speed to the point where I couldn't react to any of his attacks."

"And Triss?" Dandelion asked.

"She's gone too. Letho took her, said he'd force her to teleport to Aedirn," Geralt said.

"Damn," Roche said as he slammed a fist against the door, "he's made a mockery of us! If that's how he wants to play, I'll make him regret it."

"How did you find me by the way?" Geralt asked.

"I had Ves keep an eye on you. She reported that you knew of the kingslayer's whereabouts so I had Loredo's men provide us with backup. But their crossbowmen were too twitchy and fired too early. Luckily, most of my men managed to escape with a few wounds," Roche said.

"Iorveth just let you go?" Geralt asked.

"Our dear Commander can actually thank Vatryn for that," Dandelion said, "He managed to stop the fighting and forced the Scoia'tael to retreat."

"So that bandage Roche…" Geralt pondered.

"A mark from Vatryn," Roche said, crossing his arms. "I have to admit the bastard was fast, faster than you even. And he didn't even draw his weapon."

"You shouldn't sound disappointed," Geralt replied, hoisting himself upright on the bed. "His sword was able to cut through the kayran's carapace like nothing."

"And if you believe his stories, then you definitely don't want him as your enemy," Dandelion said. He then stroked his chin. "Though he has a strange choice of allies."

"We can focus on this Vatryn later. The Scoia'tael too," Roche said as he turned to Geralt. "We have another problem."

"Besides the massacre that's happening right now?" Dandelion snided.

"Massacre?" Geralt questioned.

"When I said my men mostly escaped, the same wasn't true for Loredo's men," Roche explained, "When the news hit Flotsam that the elves killed a dozen soldiers, two of the soldiers' fathers decided to take it out on an elven girl. You can imagine what happened next."

"Yeah I… I guess can," Geralt said as the memories of Rivia trickled back to him. "So what's the other bad news?"

Roche made a gesture to Dandelion, signaling the bard to leave. He nodded a goodbye to Geralt as the witcher sat confused.

"Don't worry nothing bad is happening to him," Roche said as he sat across from Geralt. "I'm only telling this to you, that's all. Loredo has a deal with Kaedwen. There's a merchant living at his compound, who's actually an agent of Henselt. For a pouch of gold, the good commandant promised to support Kaedweni troops in the event of a conflict."

"So what now?" Geralt shrugged.

"I want that spy, to squeeze him for information. And I've sentenced Commandant Loredo to death."

"Roche, we don't have time for this. We have to sail for Aedirn."

"I'm not leaving until I deal with Loredo. The spy may know something about the kingslayer's accomplices. I wouldn't be surprised if Henselt of Kaedwen was behind all this."

Geralt crossed his arms in discontent. His mind raced on what to do but it all came to the same conclusion. In order to save Triss and grab the Kingslayer, he'd need a boat and Roche was the only one he could use.

Geralt sighed. "Fine then. Let's just make it quick.

"Good. You best prepare then. We're executing our plan tonight," Roche said, leaving Geralt alone again.

He palmed over his face. The turn of recent events slammed into his face and now he had someone to save.

_Just my luck isn't it._


	10. Simultaneous Paths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt and Vatryn both embark on the beginning of their respective paths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Elder Scroll Series or the Witcher Series
> 
> The Elder Scrolls belong to Bethesda and the Witcher belongs to Andrzej Sapkowski.

"Time to wake up," Vatryn said aloud, kicking off an unconscious Iorveth down on to the ground.

After administering a healing potion to Iorveth and staying asleep for nearly an hour, Vatryn thought it prudent to wake him. Unfortunately, the other Scoia'tael didn't seem to think so as they immediately raised their weapons. A dwarf even rested his axe's head against Vatryn's neck, to which took even Vatryn by surprise.

" _Arghh..._ bloody hell!" Iorveth screamed, tightly holding his head.

"Iorveth, are you alright?" one of the Scoia'tael asked, helping to lift him to his feet.

"Just what the fuck do you think you were doing, gray one?" the dwarf with the axe asked.

"Waking him up as you can see," Vatryn replied, slowly pushing the axe with a finger. "Granted I was a bit rough but he seems fine."

"Your elves must have a funny way of defining what's fine then, huh? " Iorveth asked, rubbing his temple. He then gestured for the others to lower their weapons. "What happened?"

"Well-"

"Not…you Vatryn," Iorveth said, stressing his words out slowly. "Dichar, what happened?"

"I don't know Iorveth. One minute we were discussing with Letho then all of a sudden Roche's men ambushed us. You were knocked out during the whole thing," Dichar said.

"I saw what happened to you Iorveth," Ardi replied, raising his hand. "Letho punched you right in your face then he tackled that other witcher down some hole. But then Vatryn here caught Roche and made us retreat."

"You let him go?" Iorveth questioned.

"Of course, there was no need to escalate things further," Vatryn replied, pushing aside other Scoia'tael as he approached. "Besides I know you wanted Roche to yourself and not only that I saved your life. This is where you say 'Thank you, Vatryn'. 'Your welcome, Iorveth'."

Iorveth snarled back, turning away when another Scoia'tael barged through the group, panting.

"I..Iorveth… its… its," he said.

"Calm down, Ele'yas. Breathe," Iorveth said.

Ele'yad patted his chest. "Our brothers and sisters on the barge. They're taking them to Drakenborg. Tonight."

"Already?" Iorveth asked. "Dammit! Alright then, Ele'yas get the unit ready to march. Dichar, Ardi, stay here. The rest of you move out."

Quickly they ran on his command, a dumbfounded Vatryn approached. "Now hold on a minute… don't tell me you're planning an assault on Flotsam?"

"I'd be glad to put all those dh'oine to death but they're not what we're after," Iorveth said, "Letho has betrayed me and I need to inform of his betrayal to our fellow Scoia'tael in Aedirn."

"So now you're enacting your side of our bargain?" Vatryn questioned, crossing his arms. Iorveth gave a quick glance to him and Vatryn sighed back. "What better time than now, huh? So with the kayran out of the way, I take it you have a plan."

"I do but with Letho out of the picture, you'll need to make up for his part. You, Dichar, and Ardi will attack from the harbor and take control of the prison barge. I'll sail downriver with the rest of my unit. Most of the guards should still be at the trading post so you shouldn't have to get through that many."

"And you plan to do this in the middle of the day?" Vatryn questioned, raising his voice. "Not only are you taking advantage of a massacre but you're going to make it even worse for all the non-humans there."

Iorveth approached close. "The elves and dwarves that live in Flotsam are already dead, they were the moment they decided to become one of them. And why do you care what happens to them?" he said, shaking his head.

"I may not be of your world but I'm not going to contribute to the downfall of others simply because you want to go somewhere by boat. No, if we're doing this, then we do this at night with fewer witnesses."

"You're not in charge here, Vatryn and more importantly, an assault at night will be much harder with the guards around," Iorveth said.

"We're not doing the same plan at nighttime," Vatryn said, shaking his head. He then pointed to himself. "Send me, under the cover of night, to the commandant's lodging. I'll capture the commandant, force him to scream for help, and the guards will have no choice but to help. That'll draw them away from the harbor."

"That plan is even more ludicrous than mine!" Iorveth replied. "Why would all the guards even come for Loredo?"

"With a few of these," Vatryn said, taking out a small ball from his belt and tossing them in his hand. "These are really loud… um, bombs that simulate the sound of an explosion. I set these off and all the guards will think someone is committing a full out assault on the lodge. That's when your unit can come in and take control of the barge."

"You expect us to believe you can take on the entire guard by yourself?" Ardi questioned.

Vatryn looked down at him, smirking off a glance before looking back up at Iorveth. "At most, I'll just have to fight the commandant and any guards he may have inside. Once I've lured the guards over, I'll make my escape and by then, you've taken the barge."

"Brilliant plan indeed," Iorveth said, rolling his eyes. "Yet your plan involves doing the same thing we are doing. They'll know its elves attacking either way so why go through this subterfuge?"

"That's because I have something special for occasions like these," Vatryn said, wagging his finger.

He walked to his pack, rummaging through as Iorveth and the others looked on. Vatryn gasped, pulling out an item and swinging onto his head. A helm of black completely covered over his head, with two lenses covering over where the eye sockets would be.

"Now then," Vatryn said, his voice muffled to a low bass tone. "Let's get started. Right after lunch of course. I'm not doing this on an empty stomach."

He tossed his helm off unceremoniously, wading past Iorveth before stopping and glancing back. "Coming?" Vatryn asked.

Iorveth simply glared back, crossing his arms. Dichar and Ardi looked at each other and the dwarf shrugged as he proceeded to follow along with Vatryn. Iorveth, his mouth wide open for a loss of words, shook his head in disgrace and proceeded along for some lunch.

* * *

All around a table, Geralt gathered along with several others of the Blue Stripes. From across Geralt looked to Ves. She nodded in response as Roche approached the table and laid out several maps over.

"Alright, listen very carefully," Roche said, "I'm not repeating this. We have two targets, Arnolt Malliger, a Kaedweni spy, and Bernard Loredo, the commandant. I want the spy alive but Bernard is traitor and we don't let his ilk live."

He then swayed over to the map. "Now, Arnolt never leaves the residence so we'll have strike there, using Ves' unusual talents and Bernard's habits."

"Stop calling him by his first name. It really rubs me the wrong way," Geralt said.

"Whatever you wish," Roche replied, waving him off. "Now then, Loredo's house has three floors. The first two floors are full of guard patrols but the third is the lion's den. There, Loredo stores plundered valuables. It's where he sleeps, shits, and wanks off while staring at the statuette of a she-elf."

Roche held his fingers, counting them out. "Only the following are allowed to enter: Arnolt Malliger, Loredo's mother, his cousin and… whores."

"Ha. I'm not sure if I still have the frock," Ves said.

"After making his round of the trading post, Loredo always orders two ladies," Roche added, "Ves will act as one of them. Geralt, you'll enter in through the house's extension, where Ves will open a window for you. You'll have to improvise inside but you have the element of surprise and Ves can hold her own too."

"And the rest of us?" one of the Blue Stripes asked.

"Zenin and Ryckard will provide cover from vantage points," Roche said, pointing on the map. "If things get hot, lure those whoresons near the windows. I'll be in the courtyard with the rest, ready to enter in the extreme. I repeat, in the extreme. Now then, any more questions?"

"What about that elf?" Ves asked.

"What elf?" Roche asked.

"The one that beat your ass earlier," one of the Blue Stripes said and quickly receiving a punch from Ves. "Ah, I mean the one that the witcher knows about. You know, the gray one."

"Vatryn, you mean," Geralt added.

"Aye, that one."

"He's with the Scoia'tael as I recall, considering he made them flee," Roche said, slightly touching his bandage. "But he's not our priority for tonight. Unless you think otherwise, Geralt?"

The question turned all heads' attention toward Geralt. "I wouldn't know. We worked to get rid of kayran and all I can really is that he is very powerful. But from what I've gathered from our talks, he seems to want to be neutral. Like me, you could say."

"Well, if he's anything like you, let's hope that he doesn't anything stupid," Roche said.

" _You and me both,_ " Geralt thought, watching on as Roche continued on for the raid.

* * *

Hours had passed since the massacre and quiet seemed to take hold once again over Flotsam. That was unless you counted the many destroyed and charred homes of the elves and dwarves that you could only really see from afar.

It wasn't nearly as bad as some of the things Vatryn has seen in life but all the same, it still filled him with rage and anger. It made it no better since there wasn't anything he could do that would stop it. A large sigh emerged out from him as he donned over his Dark Brotherhood helm and descended over Loredo's residence.

Scaling over to the top, the lenses on his mask enlarged and circled as he scanned over what looked to be a courtyard. To his right, Vatryn saw multiple guards all scrounged in one corner and patrolling in circles inside.

" _Idiots,_ " Vatryn muttered under his breath as he looked around some more.

A woman caught his eye, clad in a scantily dress as she was running as fast as she could. Vatryn could faintly hear the woman breathing heavily when he heard another voice.

"Where are you? Hiding? You like playing hide and seek? I'll find you," the voice called.

He turned to see a man saying those words. Yet despite saying those words out loud, the guards from across seemed to pay him no mind. And deducing from the woman's clothing, Vatryn made a choice.

"Come on, precious - you love it when I mount you," the man said, waving his torch in front.

Taps to his shoulder lured him around to suddenly find his face rocked by a fist. His eyes engulfed by black and as they opened again, he saw upon two lenses near his face.

" _Shhh,_ " Vatryn stressed, quickly covering over the man's mouth.

The man grunted in response and looked down at his body to see himself tied. With the man's mouth gagged, Vatryn released hold of him and pressed a knife to his throat.

" _I'm only going to ask this once,_ " Vatryn whispered. " _If you can tell me where Loredo is, quietly that is, I might consider you letting you go. Nod your head if you understand._ "

The man nodded.

" _Good. Then I'll ask you - is Loredo here?_ " Vatryn asked. The man nodded again, whimpering. " _Is he on the first floor? Second floor?"_

The man shook his head back.

" _Ah… the top then,_ " Vatryn said with the man eagerly nodding his head. " _Thanks,_ " he said, knocking the man out with a punch.

Vatryn scanned at the top floor of the building, looking for any discernable entrance. Most of the windows were glass, the kind that didn't open save for breaking the glass and alerting everyone.

" _Maybe around then,_ " he mused, spotting out a small ledge to climb.

He cracked his fingers, leaping forward as he ascended the residence's walls. Every so often, Vatyrn could feel the wall slightly creaked, its stone structure nearly sliding off. The guards from below didn't seem to notice as they looked straight at him in his nightly shade of camouflage.

Shifting around a corner, the sound of shattering glass alerted Vatryn to the top floor. A wooden window laid open, only locked in place by small beams.

"Oh… yes," the voice called out, sending shivers down Vatryn's spine.

His feet strode over the wooden floor and he leaned against the door to where the voice came from. A few twists and turns from his lockpick and the door slowly crept open. Inside laid bare the fat commandant, groping and licking a woman that was chained up against the wall.

At the moment the woman leered away from another of the man's lick, her eyes snapped upon seeing the dark-clad Dunmer. The man paused, swerving his head to the door and reacted in accord.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" he yelled, grabbing a knife and rushing forward.

Vatryn blocked the overhead strike, swinging a punch to the abdomen. The man keeled over followed over a knee to the groin. He collapsed face-first into the floor and clung to his neck as Vatyrn immediately hefted him up high. Dragging him by the neck, Vatryn grabbed a cloth from a table and proceeded to stuff the man's mouth.

Repeatedly the man squirmed left and right, only to receive another kick to the groin to scream into the cloth.

" _You have a lot of energy for someone this fat_ ," Vatryn bemused, pressing the man hard to the floor.

"Geralt? Is that you?" the woman asked.

Vatryn glanced to her, his eyes landing upon the chain and then back towards the squirming man.

"No," Vatryn replied, lifting the man by the collarbone and dragging him forward. "But I'm here to help all the same."

Vatryn unshackled the bonds of the woman, dredging the man against the wall and placing him in the shackles.

"What are you doing?" the woman asked as she rubbed over her wrists.

"A distraction," Vatryn said, twirling out a dagger into the man's face. "Hello there, Loredo. Be so kind as to scream for help, please."

"You better- Ahhh!" Loredo let out as the dagger sank deeply into his thigh. "Stop it you fucking- Fuuck!" he cursed, the knife slowly twisting and turning deeper into his flesh.

"That kind of works but not what I'm looking for," Vatryn said before proceeding to pull down Loredo's trousers.

"Wha- w-w-what are you doing? What the fuck are you doing?" Loredo asked, struggling around in vain.

His eyes looked on in awe as Vatryn unwielded out Trueflame, its firey embers burning hot on his skin. Vatryn ignored him, staring at the sword and holding its tip close to his face.

"Trying to find where to cut from," he said.

* * *

"Your chariot awaits, fair youth," a Blue Stripes commando said to Geralt as he approached down the alley. "The good spirits of this tower will guide and protect you. Heh-heh."

"Eh… sure," Geralt replied, proceeding towards the ladder. Inside the courtyard, his witcher eyes pierced into the dark and spotted something of interest. A finger poking out of some grass or hay.

He approached the mound of the substance, tearing off pieces of it to reveal a bound unconscious man.

" _What the hell_?" Geralt asked, looking on in confusion as he inspected over the man. " _Black tunic, gold chain. Arnolt Malliger. But who…_ "

A scent caught his nose's attention, welling up into his nostrils. It was a familiar scent, however faint it was but… he couldn't quite remember it thoroughly. The smell was burnt and had a taste of… fermented grain?

" _Wait…_ " Geralt exclaimed, recalling back to the previous days. " _I smelled something similar off…_   _Vatryn!_ "

"FUUCCCCKK! YOU FUCKING IDIOTS! GET IN HERE!" Loredo called, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Vatryn... of course," Geralt surmised, letting out a large sigh.

Geralt noticed around from the wall guards rushing en masse to the house when his ears perked up to the sound of steel clanging.

"Attack!" Geralt could hear Roche command. Looks like it was the extreme he thought when suddenly a deafening sound exploded into his eardrums.

His ears winded out a high pitch, followed up by multiple shockwaves into the air. In the distance, the sound of bells swung in the distance and beyond Geralt could hear multiple heavy steps charging in close.

"Get inside everyone! Let's move!" Roche called out.

"Dammit! Who summoned the whole guard up here?" Geralt asked aloud, unsheathing his blade and casting Quen.

* * *

"You… y-y-you… bastard," Loredo whimpered, holding his head down low. "You chopped off my goddamn prick off you motherfucker, you- mmph."

Vatryn stuffed Loredo's face in with a cloth. "Calm down, I barely grazed it and that's more than I can say for your balls. And from what I hear about you, you probably deserve worse."

Suddenly, a sharp blade rested against Vatryn's neck, to which Vatryn responded by turning and only to be met with the blade pressing deeper. "Don't move," the woman said.

"I'm not your enemy," Vatryn replied.

"You threw all those bombs out the window and hit the town," she shot back.

"No explosions, they simply caused the loud noise."

"Why?"

"First, a distraction," Vatryn replied to then point to the door. "Second, watch out."

A guard burst in as Vatryn finished his words. Within that moment, Trueflame launched forth from Vatryn's hand.

As it pierced through the guard's chest, Vatryn followed up with a kick out the door. Another guard yelled, charging up the stairs with his halberd. Vatryn stepped back. The halberd planting itself into the wall as Vatryn tossed the stabbed man onto the other. Their bodies tumbled down the stairs, felling and collapsing a whole line of guards into a pile.

Vatryn took the halberd, shutting the door and stabbing the halberd into the wall. "Barely going to hold for now," he said as he back away.

"Hold for- what did you do?" the woman asked.

"Probably called over every guard in Flotsam over here," Vatryn shrugged.

A piercing scream then elicited over across the room and all its inhabitants turned to other room's door.

"Might want to get that Miss…"

"Ves," she muttered as she stormed off into the room.

The screams grew louder as tears were added to the mix.

"I don't know who you are but you need to stop them from getting in here," Ves called out from the other side. "This woman here is giving birth."

"Great, just great," Vatryn replied as he pointed Trueflame to the door.

Loredo spat out the cloth. "Leave that fucking she-elf whore! A piece of shit that one!"

"Shut your mouth or I'll do even more than just cut your prick off!" Vatryn said, gritting his teeth beneath his mask.

"You care about some damn piece of shit, elf-lover?" Loredo asked, straining hard against the shackles. "Fine then. Boys! Burn that tower full of those damn she-elves and their bastards! Burn-"

Blood spurted out of his mouth, seeping out the wound from a dagger planted square in his throat. Loredo twitched and squirmed, gurgling on the blood as Vatryn looked on in contempt.

Back outside through the window, Vatryn could narrowly make out towards the harbor. Men dropping left and right as figures ran across the docks towards the lightly guarded barge. But then a smoky signal blocked out his view, peering down below to the beginnings of a fire culminating on a massive tower. He could hear screams and wailing cries as it began to further engulf over the shed.

"Shit," he cursed between his teeth as the door to the room bang to bang against the halberd.

* * *

Geralt parried the thrust, slicing across his opponent's chest. Another came, flaying around his mace in a chance to hit. Geralt held his ground with Quen as it battered repeatedly to him. He let loose sidestepping the man and thrusting straight through his chest.

"Geralt!" Roche called out to him as bashed in a guard's face.

"Roche- what- the- hell- is going on?" Geralt asked, dodging against multiple slashed and countering with an Igni.

Before Roche mutter a word, men screamed from atop the stairs. A black figure jumped out from above, barreling past Geralt and Roche followed by dozens of men tumbling and crashing down the stairs. Their bodies just laid how they were.

Without recourse, Geralt followed down to where the black figure went. On the first floor stood the Blue Stripes simply staring out an open front door from behind their makeshift barricades of furniture.

"What happened?" Geralt asked.

None of them answered, continuing to stare out the door in disbelief. Thunder rumbled as rain poured outside and Geralt ran over to investigate. His eyes widened in disbelief, staring past the broken porch railing to see the black figure surrounded by guards. Ten… no thirteen of them all surrounded the black figure.

"Get off my sword!" the figure bellowed out his grovel voice to the guard who's foot stood precariously over Trueflame's handle.

"Fuck off," the man said as the entire group charged in simultaneously.

The black figure simply stood in place, griping its fists together. Spears from all angles pierced at the figure. And thus it began.

With a leap, the figure jumped high over the group. Their bodies and weapons collided into each other, some even stabbing each other. Two more came in from behind, swinging at the figure as it narrowly dodged below.

The guards swung again, the figure narrowly dodging and grabbing hold of their wrists. The figure tossed the men with such speed, even Geralt could barely keep up as the figure continued with its ferocity. Just who was this figure?

His answer began to formulate as the figure charged into the mass of soldiers, bodyslamming one of them to ground. One attempted to stab down onto the figure only to miss and welcome a kicking sweep of the legs.

The guards swung their weapons wildly at the black figure, annoyed and frustrated their inability to hit. And it showed as Geralt watched the figure repeatedly parry and block each weapon with its arms. And every time it countered; jabs to the arms, kicks to the chest, and palm strikes to the face.

The figure then grabbed one of the guard's spear and Geralt could open his mouth in a daze to what he then saw. It lifted the spear high with guard still holding on the edge, spinning in a circle. Guards toppled like dominos, their bones cracking as bodies fell on each other at high speed before the figure launched the spear away with the guard still at the end.

In the end, two guards stood with each holding their weapons out. Only one was brave enough to charge the figure from behind, yelling with all his strength. The figure tilted its head, flipping the guard on its back and deliver a swift kick to his neck.

The remaining guard no longer had the courage to fight, simply shivering and whimpering as the figure approached. Geralt could only watch, stunned by the figure's accomplishment, as it pointed down at the guard.

The guard looked to see his foot planted over the handle of Trueflame, then looking back and forth between it and the figure. He quickly stammered to the ground, gently lifting and presenting out the blade. The figure took hold of it, igniting the blade as it inspected over it. Without even looking, the figure slapped the guard across the face and knocked him out.

"Wait a minute… that blade," Geralt muttered as he broke out of his entrance. "Vatryn?"

The figure took a glance back to Geralt. More of the Blue Stripes exited out of the building and the figure ran out to the gatehouse without haste.

"Stop!" one of the commandos said, releasing out a bolt from his crossbow.

"No, wait!" Geralt said as the bolt unfurled towards the figure.

The bolt then shattered into the pieces, casually knocked away from the figure's blade before it burst out of the compound.

The commandos gave pursuit, descending out into the courtyard. Geralt circle around, stopping them in their tracks. "Don't try to follow him," he said.

"Why not?" one of them asked.

"Other than the fact he took down fifteen men with just his bare hands?" Geralt said, pointing out to the bodies of guards caked in mud.

"They're not-"

"That's enough," the voice of Roche commanded up from the porch. "There's no point in trying to follow whoever that was."

"But-"

"No buts. We're done here," Roche said, "Loredo's dead and I found our spy tied up in the gardens. Your work, I assume?"

"No, but the one who did just left," Geralt said.

"You mean that was Vatryn?" Roche asked.

"I'm positive," Geralt replied. "I recognized that blade. He's the only one that possesses it."

"I thought you said he wouldn't interfere," one of the commandos interceded.

"I never said that," Geralt said, crossing his arms. "And how was I supposed to know he'd come? Just be glad that he didn't decide to take us down like the guards."

"It's a boy, Roche. A healthy boy," Ves called out from the porch.

The group looked up to Ves swaddling a large cloth, a baby's cries emitted from it as she carried back inside.

"Why is there a baby here?" Geralt asked.

"Some elf-woman. Moril I believe her name was," Roche said, "She was in the same room where I found Loredo's body shackled over the wall. And his balls cut off."

"So Vatryn did us a favor then huh?" Geralt asked as he looked over to the gates.

"If he was then he wouldn't have called over all the guards in Flotsam here. Two of my men are dead because of his incompetence," Roche said.

"It was probably some elaborate Scoia'tael plot he was helping pull off?" one of the commandos interjected, spitting onto the ground.

"It could be," Geralt shrugged. "There's probably more to it but I'm afraid we can't ask him so…"

A wailing scream cried out from the top of the tower, alerting the group as they all rushed inside. The pregnant woman Roche told about laid bare over a bed, her baby crying fervently. Ves was kneeling down before the woman, holding out the woman's slit wrists in shock.

"Why? Why did you do it?" Ves asked.

The woman gasped and her head collapsed as she closed her eyes. One of the commandos rested his hand onto Ves' shoulder and she squiggled away. "Don't touch me," she said, shoving him back and storming off.

"I hate this town," he replied. The cries of the baby drowned out his voice and everyone looked around in silence.

"Prepare the boat," Roche said, breaking the silence with a cough. "We sail immediately."

"What about the kid?" one of the Stripes asked.

"It's not coming with us. And who in this hellhole will take in a half-breed?" Roche questioned.

A bulb lit in Geralt's head. "Seherim," he said in quick succession. "Take it to… I'll take it to Seherim in Lobinden. I'll meet you all on the boat later."

"Alright then witcher," Roche said, "Just be quick about it."

* * *

" _Damn this place_ ," Vatryn cursed in his mind as he ran through the streets.

His boots muddied quickly within the rain, pattering loud sounds into the ground. People emerged out from their homes, many leaped back in fear to a swift black mass flying right past.

Approaching out to the docks, a large crowd of onlookers assembled to gawk and curse out at the Scoia'tael.

"Ye gods, all those good men. Dead?!" An onlooker said.

"Somebody stop them. Where are the guards?"

"Well stop gawking at them and let's do something."

"Move!" Vatryn said, shoving aside the people.

A couple of bodies laid strewn over the docks and he watched to see the large prison barge set off. "Are you not going to save your women?!" Vatryn yelled out, only to receive no answer.

The tower was now almost completely engulfed in flames, the rains doing little enough to halt its spread. His fists balled tightly as he could, looking back between the humans staring in silence from the docks and the Scoia'tael readily leaving them behind. His sense of justice overtook hold of him, darting out into the tower.

The entire first floor of the tower was engulfed in flames, floorboards collapsing to chars od embers. His Dunmeri blood could only protect him so long as Vatryn made haste ascending up to the top floor. The ladder to the top fell apart. He could not these people to die. He bent down and leaped high up, grabbing the top floor ledge.

The woman screamed at what they saw as a black figure, receiving hand waves from Vatryn. "It's okay, it's okay. I'm here to help," he said.

Spotting out an open area of the floor, Vatryn unbound the women and children. "You're going to have to jump!" he said, raising his voice through the fiery crackles.

"That's crazy!" a woman said.

Suddenly, a large chunk of roofing collapsed inside. The women screamed and were greeted by Vatryn as he blocked the large beams with his body. "Rrggh… I said go!" he grunted out as more pieces of flaming wood fell on him.

One by one, they jumped and flopped down into the river below. Embers crashed out from the fallen debris, toppling many over when the floors began to crack and burn from underneath.

"Hurry!" Vatryn yelled, refusing to let go of the mountain of debris lest it breaks the floor.

"I- I can't," a woman cried out, whimpering onto the floor and huddling close with another.

"You can or you're going to die," Vatryn said, slowly stepping forward.

The floor immediately gave up underneath the women, falling into the fiery pit below. Vatryn could barely move in time grabbing hold of one as the others plummeted to a fiery death. As he hoisted her high up, the cracks of the roof blew open and fell more debris.

From the river, the Scoia'tael could only watch on as the tower collapsed from the fire. Charred remains laid out as the rain poured, dampening the fire away. A black ball then floated high out from the remains, a purple light enveloping it before crashing into the river.

Vatryn emerged out from below, holding onto the body of the woman. He swam towards the moving barge and Scoia'tael unfurled out ropes for the survivors to climb onto. Once onboard, Vatryn ripped off his mask and coughed out a torrent of water.

"My pack? Where's my pack?" he asked, waving over for it to be brought.

He reached down into his pack, scampering out many items before opening a salve. Vatryn tore off the woman's clothes, revealing large burn marks all over and vigorously applied as much salve over her. He slowly lifted her head up, pouring a healing potion down her throat. For a few seconds, she laid there with many others surrounding Vatryn. A quick succession of breaths came out of her mouth, letting Vatryn laugh out a small chuckle.

"Vatryn," Iorveth called from across the deck. "Your plan of yours worked and you managed to save our women. We are indebted."

Vatryn snarled, spinning up to punch Iorveth square in the jaw and scowling at him in disgust.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why didn't you try to help them?" Vatryn asked as the Scoia'tael drew out their weapons.

Iorveth dissuaded the warriors, massaging out his jaw. "We were taking this barge. Besides, the people of Flotsam did nothing but stood and watch."

"You had plenty of time to return to shore and save them," Vatryn pointed to ther tower. "But because you're so adamant about this damn mission of yours that you decided to not risk it, huh?"

"Are you done with this little rant of yours or perhaps can we keep moving?" Iorveth questioned.

Vatryn bared out his teeth, veins popping out his forehead. The others looked on in silence as the rain became lighter. Vatryn then huffed, walking off towards the end of the deck.

"Fine… forget it. Just sail the damn ship already," he replied, waving him off.

Iorveth scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Let's sail now. Let's go," he waved off.

The sails unfolded and the windy weather pushed the ship down the river. Vatryn stood over near the edge, watching on as more of the people of Flotsam gathered around the harbor. They tossed out vulgar and whatever trash they could find though it missed by many yards.

But off towards the side of one of the banks, Vatryn spotted out a familiar face staring back at him. Narrowing his vision, he could make out the shape of Geralt. The rain stopped, revealing the rest of him as he handed off a baby towards an elf with an eyepatch.

Geralt's head then turned out towards the river as if sensing a presence. Vatryn could see his cat-like eyes land upon him, turning his body to face him. The two stared blankly at each other, each second passing making the other become just a speck in distance. Before it did, Vatryn unraveled a smile towards the witcher, nodding once.

" _Good luck, witcher._ "


	11. Local Politics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vatryn learns more about the Kaedweni - Aedirni conflict at the Pontar Valley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Elder Scroll Series or the Witcher Series
> 
> The Elder Scrolls belong to Bethesda and the Witcher belongs to Andrzej Sapkowski.
> 
> The chapter contains original and paraphrased dialogue from the Witcher 2

Vatryn tossed and turned below the deck of the barge. The eerily creaks and snores of the dwarves did him no justice for a good night's sleep. His mind teetered between sleep as memories drew him in.

" _In order for our goal to be realized, you must stay here Nerevar._ "

He woke from his sleep, drudging back up to the top deck and resting his arms over the side. " _No way in hell am I staying here,_ " Vatryn muttered as he rubbed his eyes and sighed. " _What am I supposed to learn from this place anyway? This world just hates everything that I am. If anything, my presence here will make things worse for everyone._ "

Vatryn scanned over both sides of the deck, the moonlight shining bright this time of the night. Few Scoia'tael were about, many more so dozing off. But one of interest to him stood at the bow of the ship, arms crossed and looking across the water.

"Can't sleep either?" Vatryn asked as Iorveth gazed back to the approaching Dunmer.

"I slept earlier today. We'll be arriving in Vergen very early tomorrow," Iorveth said.

"I see," Vatryn replied, leaning on the side. "So… what's so special about this place to you? You said something about some queen?"

"Why do you care?"

"Color me intrigued," Vatryn shrugged. "That and I need something to take my mind off. So what's the deal with this place we're going to?"

"Vergen is a dwarven town located in Upper Aedirn," Iorveth said, resting his hands over the boat rail. "It like all the areas in Upper Aedirn are located by the Pontar."

"It's the river we're on right? What makes it special then?"

"It's a river that flows between four nations in the North."

"Farmland then," Vatryn deduced, crossing his arms.

"It's our land! Our forefathers' land. Land that is beset by hounds on all sides all wanting to carve it up like a juicy piece of meat," Iorveth corrected.

"You want to form some kind of elven kingdom then?" Vatryn asked.

"There's already an elven kingdom - Dol Blathanna," Ioverth said, "But that place is just a puppet carrying out Nilfgaardian orders. What we want is a truly free state where elves and humans can freely visit without persecution. Like in your world."

"And let me guess - this queen you talk about is the one behind this idea. A revolutionary that seeks to create a place where every race can be seen as equals," Vatryn said, receiving a nod from Iorveth. "I have to say, she sounds like a pretty reasonable person. Of course, there are two problems that I see that even if you establish your state isn't going to go away."

"And what would those problems be then since you're oh so wise?" Iorveth said, bending air quotes.

Vatryn sighed in a deep breath and slowly leaned down towards the deck. "The first problem," he said, holding up a finger. "There's too much of a power imbalance between the races. In my word, while humans and elves have fought just like yours... it was never to the point where one side won a permanent overwhelming victory. Sometimes humans won, sometimes elves won. But in the end, neither of the races ruled over every single place on Tamriel."

Vatryn stretched his legs out and rested his hands behind his head.

"Which brings us to the second reason," he said, putting out two fingers. "Yet despite my words, it is true that a human Empire rules over my continent. However, we have peace because the humans that established this empire are quite cosmopolitan. And seeing how most humans here can't even accept elves as people, I find it impossible to believe the neighboring nations would allow such a state you want to exist. They'll stop at nothing to destroy you unless you somehow have a plan to counter invade them and install friendly monarchs."

"Easy for you to say," Iorveth scoffed. "But Saskia is different. She is a person of integrity, honesty, honor, and she won't sell out to Nilfgaard for a few florins."

"The way you talk about her makes me think she's some kind of messiah to you."

"A messiah for inspiration and courage. You'll understand once you meet her and soon the whole world will hear of the Virgin of Aedirn."

Vatryn chuckled under his breath, quick to cover his mouth as Iorveth narrowed his eyes.

"Something funny?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"Nothing. Sorry if that meant offense but 'virgin'? Is that supposed to be inspirational? Has she done anything besides… well being that?" Vatryn asked.

"She defeated a dragon," Iorveth stated.

The words startled Vatryn out his slump, widening his eyes as turned to Iorveth. The Scoia'tael commander said it with no emotion, stating out a cold hard fact to Vatryn.

"Okay, color me impressed then," he said, raising his arms in defeat before returning to slump against the rail. "But even so I think my point still stands. This Saskia woman may be a very legendary fighter but… being powerful doesn't translate into changing the world. Well, the traditional way anyway."

"The traditional way?" Iorveth questioned.

"Too long of a discussion and I couldn't even explain it to you if I tried," Vatryn replied, yawning and stretching. "Wake me…  _yawn…_ wake me when we get there."

Iorveth shook his head to the dozing Dunmer, looking back towards the river as both awaited for their new destination.

Dawn arose over them as the barge made a landing towards an empty beach scattered with various plants and stone ruins. Vatryn followed along with Iorveth and a few men as the rest of the unit stayed by in the barge.

"Is this where they are?" Vatryn asked.

"They should be," Iorveth replied.

Further ahead they spotted several armored dwarves on the path, chatting and debating. One of them then spotted the Scoia'tael escort and quickly all rushed forwards with their weapons raised.

Vatryn raised his hands in response. "Hello there um… sirs. There's no need to raise your weapons. We're not here to cause any harm."

"Stay the fuck back you… whatever the hell you are," one of the dwarfs said, holding out a long axe. He then looked towards Iorveth. "What are you doing here, butcher?"

"I've come with a hundred archers - the best in the world. We're here to aid your cause," Iorveth said.

"As am I," Vatryn said, placing his hand over his heart.

"What- what are you?" the dwarf asked.

"I am a Dark Elf. Just think of me as the same as a regular elf with a skin condition if you want. Would you mind if we spoke to this Saskia leader of yours about lending her our assistance?" Vatryn asked.

The dwarves glanced back and forth between each other. They huddled together, whispering fervently before facing Vatryn and setting their weapons down.

"I don't know. That's for her to decide," the dwarf, who Vatryn assumed to be their leader, said. "But you'll have to wait. Saskia and Prince Penis - ptooey - rather, Stennis went off to parley with Henselt. The boys and I are waiting in case something goes wrong."

"If we're going to wait then could you tell me-" Vatryn began to say but suddenly stopped.

His eyes narrowed away, turning his head in all directions and garnering everyone's attention. He then looked up, widening his eyes to what he saw as the rest looked on.

"The sun's gone dark," the dwarf pointed and walking past through the Scoia'tael escort. "Call the sorceress!"

Vatryn continued looking on, perplexed as to why the sky became black like the night but along with a faint feeling he had in his gut.

"Come, Vatryn," Iorveth said, stirring Vatryn out of his trance to follow.

"You know something tells me this is something magical in nature," Vatryn said.

Iorveth rolled his eyes. "You don't say," he said, increasing his speed to run further up the path.

Soldiers ran past the duo in fear, yelling and pushing past others. Loud whispers could be heard and the path began to fog up as they come upon Saskia's position. Five people stood by a broken tent, simply standing in place. One was a man, who judging by the crown Vatryn assumed a ruler along with the man in robes and with a staff to be a mage.

But what surprised Vatryn was to who he also saw as none other than Sile. The sorceress conjured a portal, gesturing for the two men to come when she spotted Vatryn. Her body froze up, backing away slightly as the two men looked to what caught her attention.

Vatryn stared back, unsure what to say as the three strangers looked at him with confusion and a bit of awe.

"Vatryn!" Iorveth yelled, snapping Vatryn out of his gaze and prompting Sile and the two men to escape into the portal.

Vatryn and Iorveth approached a woman trying to help up an injured man in golden armor. She gave to the two but before muttering a word, regained herself upright and pointed behind them. Puffs of black mists conjured from thin air, raising skeletal soldiers cloaked in a ghostly aura.

"Great… wraiths," Vatryn replied, brandishing out Trueflame alongside a glowing glass dagger.

"We have to protect Saskia!" Iorveth said as he charged the wraiths.

Vatryn rushed the wraiths down, Trueflame at the helm. With one strike, he would leave a molten cut across the wraiths and they dispersed back into a mist. He parried their attacks, their ghostly blades disintegrating shortly after. All while holding his dagger behind.

He was confident, walking at a leisurely pace. But when he thrusthed Trueflame without even looking, his grip tightened. He looked to where his blade struck, embedded deep within a hulking mass of armor. With but a swing, it launched Vatryn away and flying him into the dirt.

A wraith swung down on him, spurring Vatryn up and kicking it away. The large monster roared defiantly at Vatryn, slamming down its massive shield. Vatryn planted his feet, holding his ground as the creature began its rampaging charge.

As it charged forward with Trueflame still protruding out in its chest area, Vatryn switched his dagger between hands. Narrowing his eyes, he twirled his body around with flawless precision. The creature continued on, unaware as within that twirl, Vatryn stabbed his dagger to its back. A dagger fortified with extra strength that combined with the creature's momentum launched it straight into the dirt.

It flailed around, trying to get up when Vatryn then launched himself straight down onto its back. With a hard stomp, it dispersed back into the black mist and leaving behind Trueflame.

"Shit, I hope didn't break it," Vatryn said, plucking the sword out from the dirt.

Back around him, he saw Iorveth and Saskia finishing off the last of the wraiths. Approaching back to them, his instincts suddenly drove him to roll forward. Another wraith appeared behind and all around as more of the black mist conjured up even more of them along with those hulking armored creatures.

Soon they surrounded the three, all backed up into a corner. Vatryn reached down into his pockets, ready to unleash more power when a light suddenly exploded within their faces. They were disoriented for a few seconds and their vision faced back to see all the wraiths now dead and some type of dome surrounding them.

"An owl!" Iorveth pointed up to the creature, floating above the group and pulsing out energy.

"Philippa! She'll show us the way," Saskia said, hoisting the golden armored man over his shoulder.

"Follow the owl then huh?" Vatryn asked, casually striking out Trueflame at wraiths.

"My deef! Hep me!" the man cried out.

"Shut up, dh'oine," Iorveth chided the man, striking down a wraith.

The group trekked through the misty plain. The dome overhead them protected them along the way, striking out pulses of magic at any wraiths that tried to enter. Any others that made it past were quickly struck down by Vatryn and Iorveth. And throughout their walk, Vatryn noticed something peculiar among the wraiths. The majority it seemed wasn't attacking them but each other. As it fighting in a type of battle.

" _Strange, was there a battle here already?_ " he thought to himself.

Several minutes then passed and the group made it back out into the stretch of path far from the barren plains. The man in golden armor managed to pick himself up and no longer wincing out in pain. Yet he and Saskia made no attempts to talk as if obliged not to speak as they walked beside Vatryn.

The dwarf from earlier before stood at the path's end as the owl flew in and landed on his shoulder. The owl glowed in an orange aura, and in a flash transformed into a woman.

"I hate flying through fog…" the woman declared, plucking a leftover owl feather from her hair.

" _This world full of surprises eh Vatryn?_ " Vatryn muttered under his breath.

The woman gave one look towards Vatryn, vehemently staring at him and approached him.

"Saskia, are you all right?" the woman asked, keeping her distance from Vatryn.

"It's just a flesh wound. We owe you our lives. And… um… I'm sorry but you are..." Saskia said, stressing to say another word.

"Oh… sorry, I didn't introduce myself earlier but you know…" Vatryn replied, scratching his head and looking away. He then coughed into his hand. "My name is Vatryn Brios and I am a Dark Elf."

"Dark Elf?" the woman asked.

"Yes, I'm from another world. I presume you are Philippa Eilhart, correct? I've been meaning to find you and would like to ask for your assistance to help me return back to my world," Vatryn said.

"You said you were here to help," the dwarf recalled.

"I did and I am sorry for the deception Mr…"

"Yarpen Zigrin," the dwarf replied.

"As I said, I didn't want to deceive you but I had no choice. But more importantly, this is not my fight. I simply wish to return to my world," Vatryn pleaded.

"Well I am sorry to say but I cannot help you at the moment nor do I see why this concerns me," Philippa said.

"But…"

"I must agree with the sorceress," Yarpen interjected. "If you're not here to help, then piss off."

"That's enough you two," Saskia interrupted. "He helped protect us from the wraiths. If he wasn't here to help then I doubt he would have done so."

Vatryb raised a finger. "Well that's because I… well you see its…" he said, wandering off to Iorveth's side.

"My chief concern is your safety Saskia. And we have enough on our agenda as is without having to keep an eye on a complete unknown," Philippa replied.

"And the folk are riled, Saskia," Yarpen added. "First the sun went out, the Squirrels arrived, and now there's fog… it's too much for the common folk. Especially with this gray elf here."

"Grayish-blue I'll have you know," Vatryn interjected, approaching before Saskia. "But I see how it is. So here's what I propose - I will help you Saskia and join your cause in exchange for Philippa's assistance to return me home."

"What can you do?" Yarpen asked, crossing his arms.

"Many things," Vatryn recounted. "I'm known as a hero from my world and I'm very capable of many situations. I am excellent in both combat and spells, a problem solver, an alchemist, and if I might add… pretty decent cook."

"I've never seen you do that last part," Iorveth said.

"You never asked," Vatryn shrugged.

"What do you mean by spells?" Philippa asked. "Do you mean Signs like a witcher?"

"Not exactly no," Vatryn replied, shaking his head. "Of course right now I am currently unable to use magic due to how different it is from my world."

"How so?" Philippa asked.

Vatryn let out a grin and wagged his finger. "That's all I say for now but I'd be glad to tell you more about my world's magic if you agree to let me lend you my assistance. If there's one thing universal between both worlds, I bet its that you mages love to get your hands on new knowledge."

The group looked toward Saskia for an answer. She glanced over Vatryn, examining his armor and weapons as he coyly grinned back.

"If I might add Saskia," Iorveth said. "I can testify to this man's skill and I can say that he would be helpful to your cause. You're probably even guaranteed to succeed with Vatryn on your side."

Saskia turned once again to Vatryn as the Dunmer nodded his head and grinned. Iorveth then shoved him out of place, gesturing to Dunmer to show respect.

Vatryn obliged, taking a knee before Saska and planting his blade into the ground. "Lady… Saskia, I offer my services and loyalty in this endeavor of yours. I shall fight for you and defend Vergen or so help me by the Divines that I am striked down for failing. From this day forth…"

Saskia chuckled, gesturing for him to stop. "There's no need to go through such protocols. I am not a Lady but a protector of the people of Upper Aedirn. If you are offering to help us then I accept your assistance."

"Oh!" Vatryn said, now feeling silly. "I feel… really dumb right now."

"That's not the word I would describe," Iorveth said, giving off a wry smile.

"And since you've offered me your services, then perhaps you could lend your assistance against this anomaly of wraiths at hand," Saskia said.

"That is if you do solve problems," Philippa said as she briefly glared at Vatryn.

"This isn't my first time dealing with curses and magical anomalies," Vatryn said, huffing out an air of pride.

"In that case, Yarpen," Saskia said, continuing down the path. "Summon all the commanders to the meeting hall. We'll hear what we can expect from this anomaly and how we might be rid of it. Vatryn, Philippa - I want you there too. Iorveth, you will have to wait while I prepare the commanders for your arrival."

"Are you sure that is wise to bring in the gray elf?" the man in the golden armor asked, finally breaking from his silence.

"Grayish blue," Vatryn retorted with a sigh in mild irritation. "I'm not Scoia'tael so I don't see why they'd be afraid of me. And besides, I heard this place of yours was one where people of all races were equals. Am I the exception simply because of my skin?"

The group exchanged glances once more and Yarpen spoke up. "Eh… it's more than that but you do make a point…"

"Then it's settled," Vatryn exclaimed. "So shall we go then?"

"Yes, let's not waste any more time then," Saskia said, leading the group to follow back towards the town.

* * *

The stone walls of the dwarven town somewhat reminded Vatryn of the dwemer ruins he visited on Solstheim. Though these were more so built for living above ground than below, as he peeked up at the walls fortifications.

Vatryn could feel a sense of wonder as he entered through the gates, and wanting to explore every nook and cranny around. A tap to his shoulder drove him back to focus on his objective as Saskia stopped within a few feets of the gate.

"I want to see all the commanders in the council chamber," she said, commanding to the man in golden armor. A dwarf in a green tunic strode up to her. "Cecil, the gates are to remain shut until we're done. You'll answer with your beard if they open for any reason."

Cecil nodded, signaling over to the guards to close the massive doors shut. Just Iorveth and Vatryn were left behind, awkwardly staring on as the others left for their own duties.

"Well…" Vatryn said, stroking his chin. "This has been... interesting. Feels like I'm on a quest again. Do you think they'll give me like a sword or something? Money even?"

Iorveth scoffed at his remark, shaking his head as he went off with his men. Vatryn hummed in reply, arching a brow as he watched Iorveth leave without another word.

" _Did I offend him_?" Vatryn muttered to himself.

The dwarf Cecil approached in front, waving his hand to catch Vatryn's attention. "Um… Welcome to Vergen…um..."

"You can call me Vatryn or Dunmer if you prefer. Either way is fine."

"Very well then, Vatryn. Welcome to Vergen. I'm Cecil Burdon, the alderman. We've got a spare room at the inn for you. It's not much, but at least you'll have a roof over your head and a solid bed 'neath your arse."

"Better than having to sleep in a cave or the dirt floor for once," Vatryn replied, beaming high up at the thought of a proper bed.

"Skalen," Cecil called over to another younger dwarf in a red tunic. "Show master Vatryn to his quarters, and visit Reverand Olcan's chambers on your way back to inform everyone that uh… he has departed."

"That is, he died a hero, slain by the invaders," Skalen stated with Cecil nodding in approval.

"Exactly. You see there, dunmer? He's young and clever. We'll make a real dwarf out of him yet!" Cecil replied and leaving the two alone.

"Yeah, sure…" Vatryn said, scratching his head at the comment. "So then Skalen, lead the way."

"Follow me," Skalen said, waving for him to follow.

He ushered Vatryn into a tavern below some stairs, once again reminding Vatryn of the similarities there dwarves had to his "dwarves". Inside the tavern, he could hear the sounds of chattering and drinking that any other tavern always seemed to house.

But as soon as he entered the tavern proper, all such activity stopped in a sudden drop. Dwarves gathered around the tables, some humans engaged in some fight, and even the lonely drunk. All gazed upon the Dunmer, uttering not a single word.

Vatryn weakly smiled, giving off a simple wave as he followed behind Skalen. The tavern recipients still kept their eyes trained on Vatryn, turning along as he walked towards the back and up towards the rooms.

The room he followed Skalen into was exactly as Cecil described to him. It was very dark inside save for a few candles and lanterns that barely lit the parts they were at. The bed mattress quite rugged, missing even a pillow and a blanket.

Even so, it was step up from the cave he had to sleep in and the addition of a fireplace gave the room an acceptable level of warmth.

"This shall be your chamber, gray one," Skalen said, "They said Seltkirk of Gulet himself slept in this bed before battle. Didn't bring him any luck, but at least he was well-rested before he died. Need anything else?" he asked.

"Do you know where the council chambers are?" Vatryn asked.

"When you go outside and back up the stairs, turn around to your left and go up the path," Skalen said, "Keep going up to the top until you see a hallway. Take the first right you see then immediately right again and you're there."

" _Left, around, up, right, right,_ " Vatryn repeatedly muttered under his breath. "Got it? Thank you, Skalen."

"Your welcome," Skalen replied and left the room.

Vatryn closed the door behind him and plopped onto the bed. He groaned and laid flat across, rubbing his eyes.

"What a day so far," he stated evenly, squirming off his pack to the floor. "Alright Vatryn, you just have to get through a couple of days. Stop the wraiths then beat up that army across the Pontar. That's all you have to do."

* * *

Walking out into the town's narrow streets was awkward as hell for Vatryn. Barely any people were around as passed up towards the council chambers and any that were there still gave the same look like those in the tavern did.

Vatryn ignored them, adamant to show off confidence as he walked into the chambers with his head held high. Down the hall, he spotted various people all around a large circular stone table as they listened to Saskia's words.

Soon, one of the humans took notice of Vatryn and his eyes opened wide in bewilderment. The rest of the table followed in tandem with the human councilors getting out of there seats while the rest simply turned their gaze.

"Wha- what is that? Or who?" of the human councilors asked. "Who let this elf in here?"

"Gentleman, calm yourselves," Saskia sternly said. "He is the one that helped save the prince's life and mine against the wraiths. He has offered his services to help with Vergen."

"But what is-"

"Sorry to interrupt, sir but allow me to introduce myself," Vatryn said, taking a quick bow before them. "My name is Vatryn Brios and I am a Dark Elf. I am from another world and in my quest to return home, I have agreed to help you all and protect this home of yours."

"Another world?" one of them asked.

"I know that sounds hard to believe but it's true. I've no notion what this place is nor do you know of a place called Tamriel correct?" Vatryn asked. He received no response. "I thought so. But all the same, I have agreed to lend my assistance to which I think you'll find my services invaluable."

"Why would we trust an elf?" one of the councilors questioned, crossing his arms as the rest of his colleagues listened in close.

"I am not like your elves if that is what you mean," Vatryn explained. "Where I am from, elves and humans live in peace with each other. Of course, it is not complete harmony but what society of people is. We have countries where elves rule, countries where humans rule, and even countries where beastfolk rule."

"Beastfolk?" Yarpen asked.

"Yes. Bipedal cat people and lizard people. For the most part," Vatryn said. The councilors looked at him in disbelief. "And judging from your faces, you find it hard to believe but it's the truth. Look, I don't have any reason to hate any humans. The only thing I shared with elves here is the shape of my ears. And even though I'm not from here, I am willing to take a stand to help you all. If I, a stranger with no ties to this land, am willing to put my life on the line, then could perhaps you all put your prejudices aside for once?"

"They're not prejudices, they're-"

"They're facts," Vatryn said, quoting with his fingers. "I know. I heard the same thing before from some elves here. But perhaps a bit of truth? Humans, elves, any mortal beings. We're all pretty shitty."

They all stayed silent, staring back at Vatryn. Some looked to slump down, their faces frowned and a few others glared back at him.

Vatryn sighed. "Look, you don't have to like me but you'll be missing out on a lot of skills that I can provide. Skills that can help turn the tide of your cause back in your favor."

"Such as?" one asked.

"In my world, magic is much more prevalent and common among its habitants thus in my travels I've come across many cases of dealing with magical anomalies. I am quite skilled in combat, perhaps among the best if I dare say so. And I can help with any other mundane problems you might all be having around town."

"And what would you ask in return?" a human councilor asked.

"I only ask for Ms. Eilhart's help for a problem of mine after securing your home's freedom. That is all," Vatryn replied.

"Hey, if you're willing to help then I don't see why not," Yarpen said, leaning closer to the table.

"As do I," Saskia added. "Gentlemen?"

The human councilors looked to each other, peeking slightly at Vatryn. "If he's willing then, we'll accept," one of them answered as the others nodded in silence.

"Then it's settled," Saskia stated, cueing over to Philippa.

"Now then to the real matters at hand," Philippa said, "You've all seen the magical phenomenon covering the battlefield. It is most likely a blood curse, an old and powerful spell. We do not know who cast it or why. However, the curse has brought on one piece of good news and several bad."

She began to recount. "The good news is that Henselt and his army have been halted for the time being."

"And the bad news?" one of the councilors asked.

"The mist will grow - it may even engulf Vergen and wraiths may emerge from it," Philippa said.

"Can they be made penitent? With an axe to the head?" Yarpen asked.

"When I was fighting them, I easily destroyed them but I think it was because of my sword," Vatryn interjected. "Wraiths exist in my world too and the ones here acted similarly. So that would also mean they like the ones back home are weak to silver and enchanted weapons. You can try the axe but I'm afraid it'll take quite a while to defeat them."

"So is there any way to drive the mist away? Exorcise it?" Yarpen asked.

"A question for myself and our new helper here if his experience is true," Philippa answered, crossing her arms. "Now gentlemen, I don't require you to understand this phenomenon, but there are a few rules I insist you follow. First, no one is to approach the mist. It is mortally dangerous. In addition, we need to learn the story of the battle. For this, I especially count on the aid of Mr. Cecil Burdon."

"At your service, m'Lady," Cecil replied as he somberly hung his head down.

"Thank you," Philippa said, "Third, to life the curse will require some objects symbolic of the war. They must belong to those that perished here three years past."

"Pff!" Yarpen spat out. "More scrap iron from that massacre lying about than lice in Cecil's beard. I thought curses were best handled with-"

"Please leave the thinking to me, Mister Zigrin," Philippa interrupted. "And I'd gladly hear less from you from now on. The objects must be magically active and strictly linked to the ghosts of the fallen. That is all."

"Let me be clear - you're all to aid Philippa and Vatryn," Saskia added. The room nodded in agreement. "Now then, to worldly matters. How many are we?"

"Saskia, you know well-" Yarpen began to speak.

"How many?" Saskia asked, stressing her words.

Yarpen sighed. "We dwarves are near two hundred. But don't judge us by our numbers."

"A half-thousand peasants will come, though you'll get no precise count," a councilor added.

"Milords?" Saskia asked, penning the question to the man directly across.

"Fifty-three knights and another two hundred armed men. Not enough…" he said, slumping in his voice.

"Henselt has five thousand men. Five to one against us. What think you of that?" Saskia asked.

"We are few, they are many. But we have our walls, low though they are," the councilor replied. "If we had archers, who knows…"

"Oh, for a regiment of heavy arbalists from Lyria," Yarpen said, slamming his fists together with excitement.

"We have something better. Iorveth's elves. Scoia'tael," Saskia responded.

On cue, Iorveth strode into the room. His face grizzled with a blank expression, breathing off confidence as he stood behind Saskia with his arms crossed.

All councilors, both the dwarves and humans, stood up with shock and disgust on their faces. Many stared wide-eyed at Iorveth with a couple even back a few steps back from their seats.

" _Jeez, Iorveth. Don't have to act all tough and stoic,_ " Vatryn thought as he shuffled off to the side.

"Gentlemen, I give you Iorveth," Saskia presented with a wave of her hand.

"What do you seek here, murderer?!" one of the human councilors demanded.

"A hundred of the North's best archers await your orders, Dragonslayer," Iorveth answered in a dry tone, ignoring all of the councilors.

"I take no pleasure in fraternizing with elves expect maybe the dunmer might…"

"Thank you," Vatryn interjected, receiving a glare from Iorveth.

"But even a shit-coated stick can be a weapon."

"He burned down the villages of many in my hoard," one of the human councilors shot back.

"The free peasantry is one thing, as is accepting a foreign elf," the man in the golden armor firmly said. "But a criminal with a price on his head in all the northern realms is too much."

"Saskia, say the word and we'll depart," Iorveth said, staring stoically at the noble councilors.

"Hear me out," Saskia uttered, rasing out her arms and voice. "Iorveth came to fight for me. I trust him and I know that he'll stay the course just like each of you."

"How could you know that? He's an elf! Treason runs in his veins," a human councilor said.

Vatryn snarled beneath his breath and narrowed his eyes. To hear at their tirade about elves and their supposed evilness… he couldn't help but feel disgusted at their irony.

"But for the first time in scores of years, his fight makes sense," Saskia insisted. "The Scoia'tael have been betrayed and cheated, by Nilfgaard and the Valley of Flowers. Now they have a new goal. The Pontar Valley could be the first state where men, elves, and dwarves wouldn't have to fear each other but live together side by side."

" _I gotta say, this girl knows how to give a speech,_ " Vatryn whispered to Iorveth.

" _Quiet,_ " he responded.

"First, however, we have the battle to win," Saskia continued. "You know who we're up against. It's a splendid army, brave and well-led and they will fight to the death. I want Iorveth to sit at the same table as we do. I want him to kill Kaedweni for us. I assure you that he'll do this with a smile if you only just let him in."

"If I'm to see a smile on that skinny face then I'm in," Yarpen said, shrugging. "Iorveth stays."

"Bloody hell! Father's turning in his grave, but a must's a must. I say aye."

"Nay!" the man in the golden armor said, shaking his head along with the others to his side.

"You killed my men, elf? Remember them?" one of the noble councilors questioned.

"If hadn't killed them, they'd have killed me," Iorveth answered as Vatryn unceremoniously slapped his own face.

The noble councilor grumbled. "All right, for the sake of better times and Kaedwen's doom! Aye!" he said, pumping his fist high.

"Cheers!" Yarpen raised a mug.

The whole table followed suit, saying cheers to each other as they all raised their mugs in unison and drank.

" _Okay, yeah that's fine. Don't offer me any,_ " Vatryn muttered. Iorveth elbowed into the side of him, causing Vatryn to mouth out his pain.

As Vatryn thought up of a comeback to Iorveth, his ears perked up to a strange sound that suddenly came. It was weird whining followed up by a sizzling noise one would hear when boiling water. It was coming from next to Saskia.

Vatryn froze as he looked towards Saskia. The woman swayed her head side to side, her eyes rolling up into her head. She collapsed, letting out a gasp of pain.

Everyone stood shocked and wide-eyed as they all rushed over to Saskia. Philippa and Iorveth were the first to get to her and the sorceress examined over Saskia.

"Poison! She's dying… quickly take her somewhere safe and guard her with your lives!" Philippa said.

"I'll place my best warriors on watch!" Iorveth said as he began to lift Saskia.

As they called out to people outside for help, Vatryn managed to take notice of the mug Saskia held. The entire council rushed past Vatryn, watching on as Iorveth carried Saskia out. Vatryn took hold of the mug and held it close to his nose. He huffed in its fumes and it burned deep into his nostrils. He could feel his eyes pop out along with his heart beating fervently. Then it stopped.

He took a moment to look down into the bubbly green liquid then to his emerald ring on his right hand. " _I should be immune to all poisons but I still felt it for just a moment,_ " Vatryn thought.

He peeked behind the see the others still focused on the door out. With a quick flip of his pocket, Vatryn pulled out an empty vial and poured some of the drink in. Slowly, he put the mug down and followed out with the others.

* * *

Outside one of the houses, Vatryn sat and waited with Iorveth as Cecil walked back and forth. Philippa had been inside with Saskia for hours and by now the sky had become dusk.

"How much longer is she gonna take?" Cecil muttered.

"Soon," Iorveth said as he continued to glance at the door. Philippa emerged forth as he finished his words, her face dripped with despair.

"Does Saskia live?" Cecil asked.

"In a manner of speaking, yes," Philippa nodded. "I've slowed her life functions as far as possible and so far her condition is stable."

"Do you know what poisoned her?" Iorveth asked.

"Thaumador," Philippa said, "Commonly known as magepain. It has a terrible reputation."

"Then an antidote must exist for a poison with that kind of reputation. Can we do anything to help?" Vatryn asked.

"Yes - treatment with require herbs, magic… and blood," she recited.

"I'm guessing special blood for the treatment," Vatryn suggested.

"Correct. We require royal blood."

" _We could really use Letho right now,_ " Iorveth muttered.

"So why royal blood? Is it that special?" Vatryn asked, scratching his chin.

"It is the genotype within royal blood that is special," Philippa explained. "Rulers are issued from ancient dynasties and over the ages, they need exceptional resistance and strength to survive. As they rarely admit common blood, the strength of their genes remains great. With the blood, I shall employ self-healing, genetic therapy that will 'teach' Saskia's body how to rid itself of the poison."

"You'll have her drink human blood?" Iorveth questioned, his voice growling enough for Vatyrn to hear.

"No, I shall inject it directly into her heart."

"And the herbs?" Vatryn asked.

Philippa began to list out with her fingers. "I'll need a subterranean variety of purple foxglove - known to the dwarves as the immortelle. And an elven rose of remembrance."

Vatryn pursed his lips, his mind circling back to his pack where he held the rose. Iorveth scratched his face to think and he spoke first.

"There are no elven gardens nearby to find the rose," he said. "We must return to Flotsam."

"Well… the immortelles should be easier to find. I'm sure the dwarves here know about it, right?" Vatryn asked, looking to Cecil and receiving a nod. "Okay, so what else?"

"Thaumador is a self-perpetuating substance. Any incursion into a cluster of poisoned cells causes an immediate chain reaction. Each tainted cell that is removed is replaced by ten new tainted cells. To interrupt this reaction, I'll need an ungodly amount of the Power."

"Power?" Vatryn questioned. "That was something to do with magic right?"

"Vatryn, you possess vast quantities of enchanted items I believe," Iorveth said.

"I do yes but I doubt they'd work. And besides, Philippa you said we'd need an ungodly amount. I do have one item that might count but… I'm not willing to part with it."

"Why not its-" Iorveth shot back, pausing. "It's your sword isn't it?"

"Yes and as I said, I'm not willing to part with it," Vatryn replied. "Look we'll find something else out there and if not then I'm sure I could scrounge up a bunch of my stuff together. Maybe they'd add to something, who knows?"

"Then we have our tasks," Iorveth said. "Philippa, what of the wraiths?"

"First I must see to Saskia to see if the spells keeping her alive are in order. Actually, Vatryn you could get started on that problem as well. Ask the locals about the battle, learn something about it," she said.

"And I'll search for the poisoner and send some scouts to collect the rose," Iorveth added.

"I…" Vatryn began to speak as the two left, each in the opposite direction. He still held out a finger, his voice still letting out the sound of a word he wanted to say.

" _Nevermind then,_ " he muttered, slumping his back. " _Now I'm being reminded why adventuring sucked sometimes. I'm the delivery boy._ "

"What was that?" Cecil asked.

"Oh… nothing. Just having an introspection," Vatryn replied, waving him off. "Well… I best get started then. Hey, mind coming with me to the inn?"

"What for?" Cecil asked as he followed Vatryn down the street.

"I wanted to know… those guys that fight in the back. Do they take new challengers?"

'Shouldn't you be getting the ingredients for the cure?"

"I've got a couple of days until they come back with the rose, no worries. So anyway, about those fights..."


End file.
